Love Mahora
by LeoHiggins
Summary: Returning to teach, Negi meets up with new friendships and old loves. With so many choices and events, how does he make a decision? Negicentric pairings and more.
1. Return to Mahora

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu.

I would like to thank Draconite for her unfaltering help in this project.

Author notes: This story will happen 8 years in the future with some divergence starting from the festival arc.

Returning to teach, Negi realised that being a teacher is more than just teaching. Mahora has a few surprises in store for him.

Expect Negi centric parings of 4 main partners plus a few more thrown in for spice. In the end, Negi makes a choice. This story is about how he came to that decision.

Hope you'll like it.

**Legend**

"speech"

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The headmaster of Mahora Academy was enjoying the view as he gazed out of his office window. Autumn approaches with the leaves of the trees beginning to show hints of gold at the edges and students, enjoying the refreshing breeze that followed the summer spell, in the open. It was an ideal weather for his usual late afternoon walk, but not today, today he was expecting someone.

_Eight years. _The headmaster mused. _Eight years since he left. I wonder how he is now._

A polite knock on the door announced his visitor's arrival. The strong oak doors swung open to allow a hooded figure to pass. The headmaster felt a sense of déjà vu as the cloaked visitor crossed the room with his staff tapping lively on the carpeted floor. _Hopefully this one doesn't bring in another vampire, _the headmaster chuckled.

His visitor lowered his hood. A young man in his late teens emerged. His tanned complexion and slightly sun bleached hair were testament to the days out in the sun. The headmaster noted the loss of babyfat from his sharp cheekbones and the eyes that spoke of maturity. "Negi Springfield reporting for duty, Konoe-sama."

Konoemon found it amusing that those were the exact same words that Negi's father had said when he came to his office years ago. "Welcome back, Negi-kun. How have you been?" Konoemon gave a pat on Negi's back and motioned for him to take a seat.

Negi smiled, "I've been well, Konoe-sama. Thank you for this opportunity to return and share my knowledge and experiences."

"I should thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice. I hope that it wasn't too much of a problem." Konoeman masterfully poured tea for both of them and offered a cup to Negi.

"Well, I've been traveling for quite sometime. It'll be good to settle for a while." Negi gratefully accepted the offered cup of tea. "Being back here also allows me to finish my teaching tour."

Konoeman detected a slight hesitation and knew that Negi was thinking of the reason why he left in the first place. "Its not your fault, Negi," the headmaster said, "It never was."

Negi stared at the swirling steam rising from his cup. "But I could have done something…anything." With a barely audilble sigh, Negi looked up and smiled warily. "Don't worry, Konoe-sama, I won't let that affect my work."

"Good to hear that Negi-kun." A knock on the door thankfully puntured the gloom.

"Sorry I'm late, headmaster." A well endowed blonde quietly closed the door behind her. A look of surprise was quickly replaced by a warm smile when Negi acknowledged her.

"Ah, Shizuna-chan. That's alright. In fact, you came at just the right time. Please wait for a moment." Konoemon turned to Negi. "As you know, Professor Hanai had just retired, short staffing us at the moment in the English department. You will be taking over his class and lessons. Shizuna-chan will give you the details. Shizuna-chan, I'll oblidge you."

"No problem, headmaster. It's great to have Negi-kun returning to teach."

"Well, I'll leave it to your capable hands." The headmaster stood up, stretched and beat his back with a fist. "Excuse me then, this old man will have to go for a walk to soothe his joints. Ah yes, Negi-kun, if you need help, my doors are always open." Konoemon chuckled warily and made his way out of the office.

Shizuna waited for the doors to close before turning to Negi. "I'll show you to your seat. Shall we?"

* * *

Rui Domyoji sighed at the clutter on his desk. Another day at Mahora Academy Middle School for Girls' means another stack of papers to mark assimilated into the ever growing pile. Thank goodness for the empty space on Hanai's table next to him. Ever since Hanai had left, Rui had to cover both their classes, increasing his workload up a notch…not that he was complaining. 

He pulled out his personal drawer and fished out a photo. It was a candid shot of him pulled into the picture by a grinning Tsukushi Makino during a recent staff outing. _Teaching does have its benefits_. He studied her bright smile. _If only I was not too shy to do anything about it. _He looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

Currently, Tsukushi was chatting animatedly with guidance councilor Shizuna. Rui noted the young man next to her: He couldn't be more than twenty and was carrying a rather peculiar staff. The young man's English face lit with a smile when Tsukushi said something funny. Rui watched with interest as the visitor responded with a short sentence, making the group laugh and Rui felt a foreign twinge.

The visitor and Shizuna ended their conversation with Tsukushi and walked towards him. _Who is he? _Rui slipped the photograph back into his drawer.

"Domyoji-kun, how's work?" Shizuna asked as the pair approached.

"Getting by, Minamoto-san, getting by." Rui placed on a smile and responded positively.

"Ah, don't push yourself too hard, alright? Allow me to introduce you to the person taking over Hanai's class."

The visitor extended a hand, "Negi Springfield, pleased to meet you."

Rui took a good look at Negi. _He couldn't be a day over twenty, right? _Rui thought as he stared blankly at the offered handshake. Fortunately, he caught himself before being rude.

_Negi Springfield, where did I hear that name from? _Rui contemplated as he returned the gesture. Then it struck him. "You're the 10 year old teacher from England, right?"

Mr Springfield seemed to expect that reaction and laughed politely, "Actually, I'm from Wales." Negi smiled to show he had not taken it to heart. "It seems I had made quite a name during my time here. I hope I can maintain and perform better this time. I'm a little rusty so I'll appreciate any guidance along the way."

It turns out that Negi will be taking Hanai's desk which, to Rui's embarrassment, was piled with an assortment of papers and books. The stacks took this moment to topple over, sprawling onto the floor.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." Negi replied as he helped to pick the books off the ground. "I can help you sort these out. Besides, I believe half of these belong to my class."

Rui appreciated the offer and accepted it, agreeing to get onto it the next day. _Seems like a nice guy, _Rui thought as he watched Negi open the door for Shizuna, _humble and polite._

* * *

Negi had never been to the teachers' dormitories before. The last time he was a teacher in Mahora, he had lived with his students. Now eight years later, it would be highly inappropriate if he were to do the same again. 

The Victorian mansion, with its slopping tiled roof atop the solid brick walls and tall windows followed the architecture theme of Mahora. In fact, it also reminded Negi of the grander homes back in Wales.

There was a gravel walkway cutting through the front lawn leading to the steps of the main entrance. The lawn itself was simply furnished with low evergreen hedges. A lone Sakura tree near the corner was the only break in the English theme.

"No one really knows how it got there," Shizuna said, "But it does add color when it's in season." For now, the tree was bare of delicate flowers in the late summer light.

After pointing out the driveway and the garage, should Negi decide to get a car in the future, Shizuna ushered him into the building.

Negi took an immediate liking for the place. The lobby had a few coffee tables and plush chairs for the residents to gather and socialize or read the morning papers. From one of the three sitter sofas, a fluffy white cat peered curiously at them before hopping off the couch and padding its way in front of Negi. Negi met the cat's gaze for a moment as it went on to make a deliberate circle around him. Unimpressed, the cat sniffed, brushed against him and left the building, pausing to let Shizuna scratch its head.

"That's Adonis. He treats all newcomers like that. He'll warm up to you soon enough."

Despite having a 'no pets' dormitory rule, Adonis was an exception agreed by the current residents for it seemed that he had adopted the mansion rather than the residents adopting him.

After touring the rarely used full kitchen and spacious indoor hot bath, Shizuna showed Negi his accommodations on the second floor. It was a single room apartment with a bathroom and kitchenette. A queen sized bed dominated the room with a black sofa at the foot. On top of the coffee table in front of the sofa, there was a small laptop and a folder.

"The laptop is for you and it comes with wireless features. This folder contains everything you need for class: the class orbat chart, class schedule and organiser. The usual items like the last time." Shizuna allowed Negi to take everything in for a moment. "I hope it's to your liking."

Negi nodded, "Indeed. Thank you."

"No problem. If you need anything in regard to the room or grounds, simply let the manager know." Shizuna passed the room keys to Negi.

"The manager?"

"That will be Mrs Chidori. She lives just down the hallway, first room left of the stairs. She apologise that she couldn't receive you today."

"I'll look for her when she's available then." Negi picked up the folder and flipped through it. "So when do I start teaching?"

"Can't wait to meet your students, can you?" Shizuna teased, "I'll introduce you to the class the day after. Meanwhile, take this time to settle down."

* * *

Despite Shizuna's advice to get some rest, Negi had one more thing to do before calling it a day. 

His shadow was cast long as the sun began to set behind him. She had said that she always loved sunsets. Now, walking up the hill facing away from the city valley that was bathed orange in the setting sun, Negi knew that this was the time of the day she loved the most.

A bouquet of blue roses, her favorite flowers, was gently held in his hands. These natural blue roses were rare. He had gone to almost every flower shop in town to find them. Of course, he only wants the best for her.

Near the crest of the slope, Negi reached his destination: a simple white marble slab with the words 'Kagurazaka Asuna' carved onto it.

Not many knew of its existence, but someone was here not too long ago for a bouquet of flowers laid at the base of the slab. It heartens him that there were still visitors for this lone memorial. Negi recalled the time when he had to blatantly lie to his class that Asuna had to leave for personal reasons, but Negi and a few of his _ministra_ knew better.

He placed his flowers next to the existing ones, curious about who had been here. "It has been awhile, Asuna-san," he began.

"I had been traveling around the world for the past eight years, sorry I haven't visited.

"I'm well. During my travels, I've helped many others in need. Initially, many were skeptical that a small boy could help them much, but everything turned out well eventually. Sometimes, I had to help them secretly. But for their happiness, it was well worth it.

"I don't travel alone all the time, of course. I've made many friends, although my traveling companions would change when we reach their destination. Who knows when I'll meet them again?

"As time went by, I hope that helping others would help me forget, but I can't. Not since…"

Negi stopped himself and tried to regain his composure. There was no use regretting. Recalling only made the hurt worse. "I tried, Asuna-san. I really did. I tried not to blame myself, tried not to think how the situation could be changed and tried not to wonder how life would be like if you're still here."

Negi ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he hoped their reunion would be like. It felt surreal talking to a slab of marble which only served as a memory of her…although it somehow felt …

_Comforting_.

He turned away to watch magnificent orange clouds drifting towards the horizon, leaving a deep purple trail. A full moon slowly materialized as day gave way to night.

It was almost time to make his way back. Negi kneeled to brush away an imaginary layer of dust on her name. Feeling the cool, fine texture marble under his finger tips soothed his troubled mind.

"I would imagine you'd have gotten over it by now." Negi's senses piqued at the voice and inwardly chided himself for the lapse of awareness. He turned to face a grinning blonde. "Hello."

"M-Master…" Negi never got to finish when a fist came his way. Too fast to dodge, he brought up his staff to parry the blow. Evangeline spun on the ball of her foot and kicked forward, striking his abdomen. The force behind the kick was unexpected. It knocked the wind out his lungs, and threw him a distance back. Seeing the look on her face, he knew _she must be really mad at me!_

Before Negi could recover, Evangeline pounced to strike with the heel of her palm. Negi leaned back nearly horizontal, her hand sailed inches above his face, creating an opening at his chest.

Evangeline expected this and cycled her hand to redirect the force straight down into his chest. Expecting a satisfactory "thump" on her target, she was slightly disappointed when she hit the ground instead. Negi had moved instantly, placing a comfortable distance between them.

Evangeline smirked, leaped high into the air. _"G__lacialis Sagitta!"_ An icy spike darted towards him, barrowed deep into the ground where he was standing a split second ago. It managed to create a tear at the edge of his cloak.

Levitating above him, Evangeline was preparing an ice barrage this time._ "LIC LAC LALAC LILAC- To Shumbolion, Diakonoto Moi Hei, Krystaline Bashleia…"_ Negi knew that he had to stop her. He dropped his staff, instantly moving behind her and held her upraised hand, the spell was interrupted.

"Evangeline, stop it."

Pause. "Oh, it's 'Evangeline' now, eh?" She threw him over her shoulder. Negi landed bodily onto the ground, quickly rolling aside as he saw her foot rapidly descending toward his head.

Negi rushed towards her as she recovered, grabbing her hands firmly apart, a leg behind her knees, ready to take her down. "Stop!" he commanded the thrashing blonde.

She struggled to hit him with her captured fists but Negi held tight. Moments later, she calmed down. "Are you done?"

Evangeline grinned ferally, "Foolish."

Negi felt invisible strings tightened around his wrists and neck. With a twitch of her fingers, he was pulled away, suspended a foot off the ground. Evangeline levitated to meet his eyes, staring icily. She raised a hand and brought it down hard across his cheek.

Smack! "This is for leaving."

Smack! "This is for the class."

Smack! "This is for letting your _ministra_ down."

"And this is from me!" Smack!

Negi took her hits. He did not mind the slaps nor did he feel her small fists beating his chests as she vented her frustration… her words were the ones that stung.

The beating slowed to a stop. Evangeline breathed deep to calm herself. She stared at him, expectantly "Well? Aren't you going to get yourself down?"

Negi was surprised; he did not expect her to notice his skill level. Closing his eyes for a few moments' concentration, the bindings were lifted and he landed gracefully on the ground.

Smack! "What's that for?" Negi clutched the sore spot on his face.

"That's for not breaking my bindings earlier. I knew you could."

Negi thought to retort, only to reconsider against it "Yes, master."

Evangeline scoffed, "You still take me as your master? I thought you had forgotten me the moment you left…not a word, no letters and when you finally return, I had to look for you!"

Silence passed between them. Not knowing what to say, Negi went on to pick his staff.

"Master, I admit I had not done my duty as a teacher by leaving like that. But I was not ready to carry on teaching. It felt wrong to face the class with a false smile and lie to them everyday while teaching like nothing was wrong. Negi's grip tightened on his staff. "I did what I thought was best for all of us."

"What about the group of us that knew the truth? Did you spare a thought for them?

"…I did. They were the ones I had the most difficulty to face. I hope that…despite what I did…I'll have a chance to see them again.

Evangeline sneered, "That won't be too hard." She began to walk away.

"Master?"

"Consider this piece of information as a 'Homecoming' gift to you." She turned to face him. "All you have to do is find them at the right places". With a flutter of bat wings, she was gone.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from all of you.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Adonis the cat stretched away his tiredness and sat on his perch. The stone railing served as a good platform for his morning ritual of greeting the residents as they left for work. Sometimes, he would remind them of something they had left behind, earning a pat on the head as they passed again. 'It's nothing really, just looking out for them.'

Priding himself on being able to keep track on his tenants, he noticed that one of them had yet to leave. The sun was climbing higher by the minute, that's not good for that tenant, especially since he just moved in yesterday.

The front door was snatched open, startling him. Clad in a proper suit with a folder in his hand, the tenant rushed down the stairs two steps at a time. 'Tardy but understandable…he did return late last night.' Adonis noted the lack of that ridiculous staff from yesterday.

Adonis watched as the tenant did a quick scan around before muttering a few incoherent words. The ring on his hand flashed for a split second and he sped off, faster than anything he had seen. 'Interesting,' Adonis thought as a gust of wind blew pass him, 'Very interesting.'

* * *

Negi could not believe he had slept in…on the first day no less! How convenient would it be if he still had the _cessopedia_ to turn time back? Fortunately, the streets were empty, allowing a straight road to school.

He checked his speed a block from the main entrance, away from prying eyes. He straightened his coat as he walked towards the great doors, just in time to hear the bell chime. 'This must not happen again,' he thought as he walked through the empty hallway to class.

Negi did not manage to get much sleep last night when his thoughts were on Evangeline's words. "All you have to do is find them at the right places," Negi repeated under his breath. 'What does she mean and for that matter, who and where?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of argument from one of the rooms along the corridor. He went forth to investigate, peeking through the gap between the doors of the "Art Room".

A group of students were crowding around a pair in the middle. A large covered canvas that took up the main area in the room was the source of the disagreement. "But sempai, we already got permission from Sensei." The brunette said.

"With your…project taking up so much space, how are we going to have our lesson?" The other girl said, evidently older than the first.

"We're already gotten sensei's permission." The younger girl repeated with more insistence. "And it's titled 'Homecoming'."

The older girl scoffed, "More like 'Belongs in the trash'," This earned a few snickers from the class.

The brunette was unfazed. Instead, she tossed her shoulder length hair and smirked, "Well, if that's where you stay in, I'll gladly hang it up for you…sempai."

It took a few moments for the older girl to grasp the hidden meaning. Flushed, she stood in front the other girl and growled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh my, you mean you don't know that you've been insulted? Tsk tsk, I guess I overestimated your intelligence."

The older girl fumed raised her hand and brought it down fast. The brunette flinched, expecting the slap to land.

Only it didn't.

"Now, that's not the right way to resolve this," Negi said, letting go of the hand he caught. The older girl looked away while the other looked grateful.

Negi took a look around the room and continued, "I'm sure your art teacher has made arrangements. Besides, this room is big enough to accommodate everyone."

"Good morning, Negi-kun, what brings you here?" Negi turned to find Tsukushi joining them. "I hope my students were not causing trouble." Negi could have sworn he felt some of the girls shudder under Tsukushi's gaze.

"No, not at all, in fact, they were just discussing arrangements to share the room." The girls nodded quickly.

"Oh I'm forgotten to inform the class rep about today's lesson. Akane-san," Tsukushi addressed the older girl from earlier. "Today's lesson will be held outdoors. We're going to do sketching on architecture. Please get the class to wait outside, thank you." Akane obediently carried out the instructions her eyes flashed curiously at Negi for a moment.

"Well, excuse me, Negi-kun." Tsukushi smiled and followed the last student out the room.

Negi turned to the remaining students, "Are you alright?"

"Thank you for your help, Negi!" the leader of the small group said and blushed before giving a slight bow. "Pardon me, I haven't introduced us. I'm Sayonji Sekai. And these are my fellow classmates, Kuwatani Yakumo and Nagato Hikari , pleased to meet you."

Negi nodded to the two other girls and smiled, "Pleased to meet you too. Now, We won't want fights in school, it'll cause inconvenience to everyone." Negi added in a chiding tone, "But what you said earlier was uncalled for."

Sekai huffed, "She started it."

"But you do not need to respond in kind. What if no one stopped her?"

Sekai scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. "You've got a point. Well, thanks anyway, Negi! We have to return to class see you around." She stopped at the doorway. "By the way, this is Mahora High School for girls. Mahora College is located down Copper Street. Hope you get there in time!" With a wave, she disappeared behind the wall before Negi could speak.

"But…I'm a teacher."

* * *

Rui was reading through the lesson plan and notes, preparing for his next lesson when actually, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain art teacher before heading to class. He checked his watch which confirmed it was still early.

"Good morning, Domyoji-san." Rui looked up to see the new teacher taking his seat. 'What's his name? ...Ah yes, Negi Springfield.'

"Good morning, Springfield-san." Rui turned back to his notes. "So, have you settled in? And on that note, weren't you given a day off?"

Negi pulled out some administrative forms to fill. "Almost for the first, and yes for the second. I want to prepare for class tomorrow. Besides, I believe I promised to help tidy up."

Rui took a moment to recall what Negi was talking about and gave a short laugh. "Oh yes…the books. I already managed to sort through the papers, so there are only the exercise books to settle. Sorry for the mess."

Negi and Rui sorted the books in silence. Hoping to fill the void, Rui broke the silence, "So, Springfield-san, how did you come about to be a teacher at such a young age?"

Negi told him the prepared story for everyone who asked.

"Amazing. You got into college at such a young age and came all the way here for your on-job-training. I doubt I'm able to do that." Rui looked at Negi respectfully. "So have you completed your training here?"

"Actually, I left before the stipulated period of time." Negi admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "So I've returned to finish what I've started."

"I see." Rui said, decided not to press the matter.

As the remaining books dwindled, Rui asked, ""Out of curiosity, Springfield-san, where have you been all these years?"

"I've been traveling around the Eastern continent. From Japan to South Africa and more, visiting the lands and learning their cultures. It was a fulfilling experience."

"Wow, I've always wanted to travel the world. Which places do you recommend, Negi-kun?"

Both men turned to see Tsukushi pulling up a chair behind them. "Sorry, I can't help but hear what you have to say about traveling." She flashed a smile at Rui who immediately looked down bashfully. "By the way, thank you for dealing with my class this morning."

"They're actually quite well behaved, Makina-san." Negi assured her, "no need to worry about them."

Tsukushi giggled, "You're right. So, tell me about your travels, I want to know more!"

"I'll gladly tell you but it'll take some time. There are so many places and people I've met." Negi smiled at the thought of the past experiences. Despite wanting to stay and hear about Negi's travels, Rui knew his own commitments. He glanced at his watch and excused himself to pack up and prepare for class.

"Really? So, did you meet any blue eyed beauty or exotic dark skinned woman?" Tsukushi immediately apologised, "ah, sorry if I was too forward."

Negi laughed it off, "Not really…to answer your question, a few did come close but none are to my liking."

"Oh, so Mr Springfield has high standards! So tell me, what kind of girls do you like?" Tsukushi tossed her hair and batted her eyes.

Negi smiled playfully. "Now that's something that you'll have to find out, Makina-san"

"Then maybe that's what I'll do, Negi." She declared.

At those words, Rui dropped a stack of books on the ground. He quickly scooped up the books and muttered something about being late for class and left.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when Negi left the school. The overcast sky forewarned rain but hopes to beat the rain Negi decided to risk getting caught in it heading for home.

In the end, he had sought shelter in a quaint little café when the first few drops of rain fell. It was nicely furnished with wooden furniture and lamps hanging from the ceiling, casting a soft glow in the cosy room.

The café looked fairly empty save for the few students armed with highlighters colouring their text books and pumped p with caffeine. There were the scattered regulars; some had the company of a book or newspaper. A few were staring into the screens of their laptops. The relative tranquillity was punctuated with sparse conversation. All were sipping, gulping and slurping out of steaming mugs, or cool glasses topped with frothy cream.

He took a seat by the window and took a deep breath. The many contrasting yet at the same time complimenting smells of coffee blends tempted him. He propped his hands on the table and set his gaze across the room, eyes squinting at the board listing the many hot beverages. One of the waitresses, with her hair sleekly pulled back into a ponytail, noticed the direction of his gaze and promptly made her way to him with a bright smile on her face. She reached into her black apron and pulled a pad and pencil out of the middle pocket.

"Good afternoon," she said and peered down at him with friendly eyes. "What'll it be?"

"Café mocha, please"

"And what size?" she asked.

"Erm," He ran a hand through his hair. "Regular," he smiled easily at her.

The waitress coloured slightly, turned and said, "Right. Be back in a bit."

He scanned the room as he waited for his order for the possibility to spotting someone he knew. Who is he kidding? It's been years since he left; though a nagging feeling told him otherwise. Shrugging when he found nothing interesting, he turned his attention to the newspaper rack near him. Selecting a stack of newsletters he returned to his seat and started reading, thanking the waitress when his drink arrived. He lifted the drink and took a sip.

'This is good.'

When he put the mug back on his table, he noticed that he was watched. It was not the eerie type you get when someone was keeping tabs on you in the dark but rather one where someone was openly staring at you. For this case, it was a young girl with her shoulder length hair tied into two ponytails. She barely stood just tall enough to peek over the table. Her almond shaped eyes shone with innocence and curiosity as their eyes met.

"Hello," Negi said. The little girl blinked, not saying anything, her eyes fixed at something else. He followed her gaze to his small piece of cookie that came with his drink. Understanding, Negi gently offered it to her and she took the cookie after a shy hesitation. He looked around. "Where are your parents?" She peered at him curiously while taking a nibble from the cookie. She whispered something. "Sorry?" Negi leaned forward to hear her better.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and quickly turned away.

Negi watched her return to a seat two stalls behind with a spring in her step. Negi's lips twitched into a small satisfied grin. He picked up his mug and continued sipping his coffee and carry on reading the newsletter article on the singing idol sensation in Mahora. According to the newsletter, a contestant named Noto Mamiko seemed like the hot favourite. Curiously, not much was known about her outside the idol scene.

Negi took another sip from his mug, "Ah, Ai-chan, where did you get that cookie from? … Did you thank him? … Good girl." He almost spilt the drink on himself when he heard the familiar voice,

'That sounded like…Konoka!' Negi stood up and scanned the room. He spotted her wiping the little girl's face with a motherly smile. Next to her, a toddler was playing with a set of pencil and paper courtesy of the café. After so long, Konoka seemed to have changed little, albeit taller and more mature. Were the two children hers?

Has it been so long?

He made a move to greet her, although not knowing what to say to an old friend… much less to an old friend that he had let down.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "G-Good afternoon, Konoka-san." 'Why am I shattering?'

Konoka looked up and her face lit into a large grin, "Negi!" She gave him a hug befit for old friends. Negi was relieved to find her reaction welcoming.

"How have you been?" She asked when she pulled back.

"Good, I just returned yesterday. I'm glad to find you well Konoka-san." Negi caught the eyes of the little girl from earlier and gave her a small wave. She responded with a heartfelt smile. "They're really cute."

"Daddy!" The girl hopped off the seat and ran to a middle aged man. He caught her in his arms and lifted her up.

"Time really flies huh?" Negi said turning to Konoka. "Congratulations."

"For what?"

"For having two beautiful children," Negi explained as the father approached.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ichijo Hideaki, pleased to meet your acquaintance." His introduction was formal and crisp.

"Hello, I'm Negi Springfield, pleased to meet you too." Negi noted Konoka was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, excuse me, Negi-kun." Hideaki turned to Konoka. "Thank you for picking my children, Konoe-san, I'll drop you at my home and leave my children in your care. We'll be back around eight tonight to pick them. Is that alright?" Konoka agreed with a nod, biting down her laugher.

"Excellent. My car's waiting outside." Hideaki took his daughter's hand and bid farewell to Negi.

Konoka kept back and caught Negi's eyes for a moment. "Seems like we'll have to postpone our reunion, ne? I'll meet you here this time tomorrow evening. See you then," she said, eyes twinkling with mirth as she walked out the door.

It took Negi a few moments to realise that he had drawn some attention before sitting back on his seat. He picked up his mug, took a pull and smiled; he was looking forward to tomorrow's cup of coffee.

* * *

It was early evening when the rain diminished. Negi entered the dormitory, politely greeting some of the fellow tenants as he made his way to his room and almost jumped when he met the expectant eyes of a patient Adonis as he rounded the corner to his room. With a calculated stride towards him, its eyes changed to those of scrutiny. It then made a slow circle around him, as if expecting him to do something. It finally stopped and sat down in front of Negi, looking up at him, contemplating. Suddenly, its ears piqued and it just upped and left, leaving a slightly disturbed Negi behind.

Shrugging at the strange behaviour, Negi made to continue his way to his room. "Good evening, I'm Mrs. Chidori, the manager. And you're Negi Springfield, I presume." A casually dressed lady carrying a pile of white bed sheets greeted him.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." Negi said with a slight bow. She was a sporty lady in her early twenties with shoulder length hair in deep ocean blue lustre. Her matching eyes welcomed him warmly.

"My apologies for not receiving you yesterday, I had to send my husband off." She said. Negi nodded understandingly, assuring her it was alright with him. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. I only request that you avoid the basement. It floods so I've had it locked up." Mrs. Chidori cautioned him before politely excusing herself to do her chores.

Negi decided that the manager was a nice person…though the only thing that was odd about her was the heavy combat boots she wore and the small hilt of a dagger sticking out of her right boot.

* * *


	3. Interlude

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from all of you.

* * *

+8 years ago+ 

They arrived as deep grey sky gathered above them. The snow laden clouds forewarned a server storm. Unlike the desolated village below, their destination was a mine in the mountain side, protected from the worst of the weather. A party of five struggled against the winds to the grand doors of their destination.

Negi took a slow, deep breath of the thin air through his think winter scarf. Every breath chilled his lungs and sapped precious strength. He knew his companions were not faring much better, so without hesitation, he placed a shaky hand on the rotting door. Pieces of pale weathered wood crumbled at his touch as the rusted hinges creaked in protest as they were disturbed from their slumber. He leaned his body forward as the heavy door resisted against him.

"So, this is the place huh?" Asuna said breathlessly, removing the scarf covering her mouth from the outside cold air when they finally closed the doors behind them. The cavern was cold with the only light from the tip of Negi's staff.

"It seems I require more power than usual to sustain the light" Negi said, "stay close together, everyone."

"Will do, Aniki!" The white ermine poked his head out from the warmth of Negi's coat and sniffed the air. "The mountain contains vernal, a mineral that draws magic energies, be careful Aniki or you'll tire yourself out."

"You mean we can't use magic here?" Asuna exclaimed, "What kind of place is this?"

"It's the minerals in this mountain that is commonly used for storing magic, watch this crystal which have been absorbing my light." Negi raised his staff and struck a small crystal embedded in the wall. A bright flash of blinding light dazzled the room. "Not that we can't completely use magic in here, more like our magic will not be as effective. The higher the magic level, the more readily the energy is drawn to the crystal. The energy stored in the crystals is then released when struck. It's something like a battery."

"How will it affect our artefacts?" Konoka asked as she blew into her hands. Setsuna immediately went up her and offered her own mittens.

"I'm not sure. Vernel is known to be unstable so it is rarely used in large amounts, in small amounts, it can be used to store energy for long periods long ago. That's probably explains the abandoned mining village below."

"Either way, we won't want to risk anything. Let's find out what we came here for and move on before you exhaust yourself, Negi-sensei." Setsuna said as she gently cradled Konoka's hands in a bid to warm them.

As the party walked deeper into the mine, they passed other minor tunnels that led to unknown places while bigger pieces of vernel started to appear and Negi found it harder to maintain the brightness of his light. "Negi-sensei, are you alright?" Nodoka asked when she noticed a slight shift in the lighting.

"I'm alright, Nodoka-san. The density of vernel is higher here. But don't worry, I can still carry on."

"Well, I say you've done enough." Asuna said from the front of the group and turned back to face them. "Look what I found, a torch!"

"Wow, good work Asuna." Konoka grinned, studying the crude piece of oil soaked cloth tied on the stick.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't light it. Lucky for us, I brought a flint."

"I don't think that's advisable, Asuna-san." Setsuna eyed the torch suspiciously.

"Nonsense," Asuna flicked out a survival knife, "just a few flicks of this and I'll get a nice fire…" she never got to finish her sentence when the cloth caught an ember. She slowly nursed the small hot spot to a meagre flame. A dirty scent of burning unrefined oil permeated the air. "There, nice and warm."

Suddenly, an alarmed roar echoed through the cave, rocking the walls. Brilliant flashes of light sparkled on the wall as small pieces of vernel was crushed by shifting rocks. "What was that?" Setsuna placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

They stayed silent; focusing their senses for any trouble. They did not wait long. There was an intense sound of fluttering wings with random shrieks jumbled in the noise. "Sounds like…bats!" Asuna waved the torch wildly at the approaching mass as the rest retreated to the entrance.

"Asuna-san!" Negi yelled back when he realised that she was not following them, she was trapped in the middle of the fury of wings. He cast a gust of wind but it was ineffective on the thick body of bats. Thinking fast, he took a risk by striking hard on a large piece of vernel. There was a flash of light and, unexpectedly, a small surge of lightening arched to the surrounding crystals. The arching rippled through the cave walls, frightening the bats. However, it also severely weakened the walls and a section of the cave fell between them.

"No!" Negi shouted as she disappeared behind the wall of rocks. Seconds later, the vernel above him fissured and cracked, the loud rumble above prompted him to run away from the collapsing ceiling.

--

Asuna stumbled in the dark. The incident had left her with a sprained ankle and more than a few scratches. She gingerly shifted her weight from leg to leg as she felt her way through the ark. Although the now extinguished torch was still in her hands, she decided to only use it in absolute necessity. "This tunnel has to lead somewhere.' She thought, but hoping that wherever it led to, it will not be the source of the roar she heard earlier

'_Asuna-san' _she quickly spun around, opening her ears to the dark. _'Asuna-san, are you alright?' _she realised that it was Negi contacting her through their pactio cards.

'_Negi! I'm fine. A little rattled but fine. More importantly, how's everyone?'_

'_Thank goodness, I'm with Chamo and Nodoka-san. We were separated from Konoka-san and Setsuna-san.'_

'_Okay, so what do we do now?' _Asuna slumped onto the ground. There was a length of silence. _'Hello? Are you still there?'_

'_I'm thinking.'_

'_Well, hurry up; it's cold and dark in here.'_

'_Alright, hold on. I don't know if this will work but I'll try summoning you.' _Asuna waited for a while. _'Just as I suspected; the vernel overwhelms the spell. Don't worry Asuna-san, we will find you.'_

"You better, or I'll really regret coming with you," she growled scathingly. She kept the card back into her pocket and sighed, planning her next move. A sudden flutter of wings startled her. She turned in the darkness to the source of the noise but found nothing. She paused to listen. A hollow drone of a distant wind came from the direction where the flutter of wings went. 'There is a way out!' she thought excitedly as she gathered herself to head towards the sound of the distant howling wind. She limped her way through the dark tunnel with the constant drone as her guiding beacon and sure enough, she saw snowfall at the end of the tunnel after a few corners. _'Negi, I think I've found a way out!' _she called through her card.

'_I'm glad to hear that, Asuna-san. Is it possible to describe where you are?'_

'_No, I got here by following the sound of the wind. I'm going to explore further.' _Asuna pressed on to the mouth of the tunnel. It led to an enormous cavern with numerous other tunnels spreading out along the wall of the cave. There was a vent at the top where the howling wind came from while letting in weak amounts of sunlight, just enough to see the whole cavern and right under the vent was a deep chasm. Asuna toed forward just to glance down into the blackness which seemed to stretch forever. _'I'm in some kind of big cave where many tunnels meet, Maybe you can get here too. I can see a vent that I think will lead to the outside but oddly enough, the snow's not coming in.'_

'_I suspect it's because the temperature in your cavern is warmer than outside, so the cold and snow is unable to get in. Alright, Asuna-san, wait for us there. We will find you.'_

'_Hmm, now that you mention it, it is relatively warm in here. Anyway, I won't wait forever, if we don't meet in an hour, I'll climb my way out.' _Asuna joked.

Though there was the weak light and the inadequate natural warmth of the cave, Asuna decided that the additional light and heat a fire can offer will outweigh the roar of some creature, she splintered a portion of the torch and started a small fire. "Nice and warm," she sighed.

There was a sound of crunching rocks, placing her on alert. She picked up her torch, holding it high. She held her breath for a moment. "Negi? Is that you?" She called.

No response.

She held the torch higher. A large shadow leaped above her, knocking her torch off her hand as she fell to the ground.

'That was too big to be a bat.' She thought, jumping to her feet artefact at the ready. The shadow pounced again, batted her sword aside, its wing slapped her as it turned away. 'Definitely too big to be a bat!'

She twisted away just as a claw stomped just beside her and grabbed her sword, getting into ready stance. Her assailant stepped into the sliver of light, and Asuna almost passed out from shock. It was a dragon. Judging from its size, it was a relatively young one.

It growled as its muscular body crouched close to the ground, ready to pounce at her again. Asuna held her weapon tightly, bracing herself for the attack. It soon became a dangerous exchange of blows. She could barely keep up with parrying and dodging the attacks with her large sword while it became obvious that slashing at the dragon was futile as her strikes harmlessly glanced off the hard scales of the beast.

'I have to end this before I tire out…time to go on the offence,' she thought. Recalling a piercing technique Setsuna taught her recently, she prepared herself. With a quick sprint, she leaped. That was when her injured ankle gave way. She cried out in pain as her leap trajectory was placed off course, interrupting her attack. The dragon swiped its powerful claws, intercepting her in mid-flight.

The wind was knocked out of her as she bodily slammed into the wall. There was the sickening sound of breaking bones while she fell onto the ground, unconscious.

The dragon approached her cautiously. Upon seeing her unmoving prone form, it gave an anguished roar when a bolt of magic arrow slammed into its head. It reared and turned to its attacker.

Wielding his staff like a spear, Negi shifted his stance. His spell performed worse than he expected as he witnessed the power of his magic arrow getting drawn away by the strong pull of the vernel crystals. Now with the dragon's attention him, he would deal with it physically, leaving Nodoka to look after the unconscious Asuna.

"Aniki, a dragon's eyes are the most vulnerable, aim for them!" Chamo yelled to Negi while he accompanied Nodoka.

Negi waited for an opening as he dodged the attacks, he then leaped high, attempting a counter attack, but the dragon was too fast as it managed to pluck Negi in mid-air and pinned him onto the ground. It stared at him, growling angrily. Negi struggled against the pressure and cast an arrow of light to the dragon's sensitive eyes. It recoiled and threw Negi to the nearest wall as it howled in pain. Negi twisted in the air, kicking off the wall the moment he reached it, aiming for the dragon's eyes. The dragon recovered just in time block Negi with its wings, batting him away.

The force of the impact managed to stun him for a few moments as he met the hard wall, his staff flew off from his hand. In that precious few seconds, the dragon took to the sky and swooped towards him. Negi could only watch in horror when he regained his bearings as the huge figure grew as it approached him. Suddenly, a fury of daggers attacked from the dragon's flank, some managed to embed itself into the dragon's hide.

"Negi, are you alright?" Konoka helped him up as Setsuna engaged the beast in the background.

"I'm fine. Go help Asuna before it's too late." Konoka understood that he meant the limit of her artefact and hurried to join Nodoka and Chamo. Negi steadied himself, studying the situation. Setsuna was keeping up with the now airborne dragon. The long reach of her ōdachi proved to be an effective weapon for such a big creature. Negi stepped forward to assist. He suddenly retched, falling to his knees, his own blood from his mouth covered his hands. Ha had suffered a severe internal injury. He ignored the burning pain and pressed forward to help Setsuna.

Setsuna had also taken to the sky, her sweeping white wings providing the lift. She and the dragon performed a series of clashes in the air. The beast used its powerful limbs to its advantage, snapping its jaws when she got close enough and more than once, Setsuna narrowly escaped the dragon's claws. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when the dragon finally caught her. It slammed her hard onto the ground, awkwardly folding her wings in the process. She bit down the blinding pain.

Negi grunted in effort, his last reserves of adrenaline coursing through his body as he executed a high level martial arts technique infused with _qi_ to knock the dragon off the swordswoman. With a yell of frustration, he kicked off the ground to attack the dragon's vulnerable eyes.

"Negi!" someone called his name just before he was pushed aside in mid-flight. He turned back, in time to see the dragon's tail whip into Asuna. She had managed to bring her blade upwards at the right moment; the blade sliced the right eyelid of the dragon just before the tail knocked her away. Asuna bounced on the hard ground once before sliding off the edge into the deep chasm. The dragon wailed in pain and took to the sky unsteadily, apparently blinded for the moment, thrashing wildly, knocking into the cavern walls.

Negi immediately ran to the edge where she disappeared, his heart beating a mile a minute. He could taste bile in his mouth, unsure whether it was from physical exertion or fear for the worst. "Asuna-san!" He yelled down into the black hole, looking around frantically. Chamo and Nodoka joined his side, helping him look out for her.

"Negi, I'm here!" Asuna called up weakly. She was hanging from a ledge on an arm, the other hung uselessly at her side. Her vision was clouding up, unable to see Negi trying to reach out for her.

"Asuna-san, hold on! _Mea Virga!_" Negi was not surprised that his summoning did not work. Negi and Nodoka dipped down as far as possible, their arms were too short to reach her. Chamo stood at the edge, cheering them on. Suddenly, the dragon flew into a large piece of vernel near the vent of the cave. The whole cavern shook as the crystal exploded, throwing the dragon onto the ground. Negi held on tight as he waited for the ground to settle Next thing he knew, he heard Chamo shout of alarm echoing below him. His eyes widened in dread; Chamo had fallen during that last quake.

A portion of wall above him started to fissure, small rocks began fell around them while the ominous sound of impending collapse hang over them.

"Negi," Asuna called gently, locking her eyes into his, "save yourself; get the rest out of here before it's too late." Negi could not believe what he was hearing. Surely she does not mean… Nodoka was similarly stunned. The wall section above them groaned as it shifted. They doubled their efforts to reach out for her

"I have no regrets…forgive me." Asuna said tearfully. She released her grip and embraced the pull of gravity. A blissful smile graced her face as she fell into the darkness.

"ASUNA!"

-Present-

Negi shot up of bed in cold sweat, sucking in a breath. It was still dark out and he checked to see his bedside clock. 3AM, too early to start the day. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, calming his thumping heart. It was that dream again.

He sighed as he pulled up his covers, knowing sleep will not come easy for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: This serves as a back story of the incident 8 years ago. 


	4. Past Mistake

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from all of you.

* * *

Chapter 3

Negi fought back a yawn as he walked down the stairs. It was six in the morning and he did not manage to get a good night's sleep. Yes, it was still early to start the day; yes, it was too early for any member of the teaching staff to be ready for work, but it was his official first day. Bright and early, that was what he believed in…although, he would admit that he would not mind spending a few more minutes in bed.

As he approached the kitchen, the smell of caffeine permeated the air, instantly grabbing his attention. He peeked around the corner. Mrs. Chidori was preparing a cup of fresh ground coffee. Looking at her fluid movements, she was concentrating on the task at hand. Deciding to be friendly, Negi went forward to greet her.

"Good morning, Chidori-…" The next thing he knew, a silver blur was pulled out and he flinched back to avoid getting struck. The blur stopped an inch where his throat was a split second ago to reveal a knife. "Chi-Chidori-san, are you alright?" Mrs. Chidori looked surprised and immediately withdrew the knife, apologizing profusely.

"Ah, Negi-kun, good morning. Sorry about that, you surprised me." She turned off the coffee grinder and prepared a cup of coffee. "So you're an early riser, eh? Not many people are up so early in the morning. Here," she pushed the steaming cup in front of him, smiling warmly. "With my heart felt apology."

Negi accepted the drink and gave it a whiff before taking a sip. The smooth, bittersweet beverage rolled over his tongue sending a light, pleasant tingle through his body, fully waking his senses. He felt refreshed and ready to eagerly start the day. "Delicious."

"Thanks. My husband brings loads of them back from work. I guess his work place requires a lot of coffee."

"Oh? He's in the coffee business?" Negi took another sip.

She gave a polite laugh. "Actually, he's a sailor. Not that I don't approve of it, it's just that he's very important person in his organization, so he'll be away for months at a time." She then looked away, supporting the chin with a hand and muttered, "Away with that captain of his."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled disarmingly then added. "Sorry again for pulling a knife on you. I'll be doing my 'reveille' rounds now. Enjoy your drink, Negi-kun."

"Thanks." Negi looked into his cup and remembered something. "Ah, Chidori-san, I haven't got your full name."

She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "You're right." She stood at attention and gave a mock salute with a wink. "Kaname Chidori, at your service!"

* * *

As he stood outside the classroom with Shizuna, a familiar nervous feeling washed over him, like the time he first arrived to teach, but that feeling is quickly pushed away. "You'll do alright," she assured him.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the door knob and gave it a twist before taking a step in. Many things happened in quick succession: He side-stepped a falling duster, narrowly avoided the pail of water in his way and finally caught a piece of chalk flying his way. Unfazed, he turned to the board as if nothing had happened and wrote his name with a flourish. "Negi Springfield. I'm your homeroom teacher taking over Professor Hanai. I'm pleased to meet all of you." He said with a small bow.

There was silence for a moment in the class. All the students had the same thought, 'He's so cool!' Then everyone exploded in excited chatter. Negi raised a hand to regain attention. "I'm glad to have such a lively class and I look forward to teaching all of you. As you all have been with each other for a year already, we can skip the individual introductions." He added a smile. "I prefer to get to know all of you outside class."

A hand was raised. Negi was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face. "Then let me represent the class to say 'Welcome to class 2-A, Negi-sensei!'" Sekai gave him a bow and was immediately joined by the rest of the class. "We'll be in our care!"

* * *

"That went pretty well for your first lesson, right?" Shizuna said as the class filed out for their music lesson.

"Excuse me, Negi-sensei." It was Sayonji Sekai, the class rep. "Once again, thanks for your help yesterday. I apologize if I was rude yesterday by calling you 'Negi'. Gomen-ne!"

"That's quite alright, Sayonji-san. You didn't know who I was."

"But still, I meant no disrespect." She scratched the back of her head and dropped her voice. "Oh and more importantly, thank you for not telling Makina-sensei about the incident." She smiled and joined the class to the music room.

"Wow, seems that you've already started your teacher duties even before you started," Shizuna said, looking impressed

'What's wrong with telling Makina-san?' Negi asked rhetorically.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast enough. He still had some time before heading to the café to meet with Konoka. "Why not head to the library? The head librarian had recently opened the new reference wing. I find it quite useful to get material for class." a bespectacled literature teacher suggested. Having nothing better to do, he decided to pay a visit to one of his librarian students.

Library Island was located near the center of Mahora. It has expended noticeably with a new wing installed along with more foliage planted tastefully around the island. Students and adults of all ages formed discussion groups or read quietly under the tree shade. A small fountain was strategically placed to provide the soothing sound of falling water, offering a sense of serenity to visitors as they stepped onto island ground.

Making his way into the library, he was greeted by one of his students. "Ah, G-Good afternoon, N-Negi-sensei," Kuwatani Yakumo said clutching a book close to her body.

"Good afternoon, Kuwatani-san. How are you? Working at such a big library must have been tiring for you."

She blushed. "N-Not at all; I'm working on a project that the chief initiated. We're in the mist of fine tuning the new wing's reference section. Many people have the problem of finding the best book for their use, so we're trying to provide a synopsis of every reference book so everyone can spend less time looking for that book and more time reading through them for their content." Yakumo looked up and saw Negi looking at her with interest. She quickly hid behind her book.

"That must be a huge project. The head librarian really thinks for the users of the library. I like the new improvements outside the library too." He smiled at her, "and it's nice to see Kuwatani-san so passionate about the library." Yakumo colored deeply. She was beginning to be taken by her teacher. Realizing such thoughts, she immediately changed subject.

"Would you like to meet the chief? She'll be happy to hear that." Yakumo assured him that the head librarian was free at the moment and was just nearby. A short walk later, they met with a stern looking lady ending a discussion with a staff member. "Chief, I would like you to meet my new homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield." The stern looking lady glanced at them then surprised Negi by addressing the staff member as chief, letting her know she was being called and excused herself.

The chief turned around and Negi sort of expected to meet the familiar face. "Negi-sensei." The chief muttered his name. She has changed. Her voice was steadier and she projected an aura of self assurance. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail while he also noted the addition of a pair of rimless glasses. Though with these changes, Negi knew unmistakably who she was. At this time, Yakumo was called away by someone, leaving both of them alone.

"It's been a long time, Nodoka-san." Negi said and almost panicked when he saw tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I thought I will never see you again." She hiccupped, trying to keep her tears down. "I thought I've let you down. I thought you hated me!" Negi approached, trying to console her, patting her back, cooing as he rubbed in small circles.

"You're never let me down. I was the one who ran away. I'm sorry." He felt heavy inside, trying to comfort someone he would never want to hurt. He held on to her, softly drying her tears until she regained her composure.

Deciding to get some fresh air, they moved and sat by the fountain. There was silence at first as both collected their thoughts. Both were wondering who the other has been. Both had many questions to ask but they were waiting for the other to start.

"How…" They started together then blushed. "You go first." Negi smiled as Nodoka giggled at their second attempt to start conversation.

"So, how are you?" Negi asked after a pause. "I see you've got a job as head librarian. I'm glad for you. Pardon me for saying this but, aren't you a little young?"

"So says my 10 year old teacher." Nodoka countered jokingly. "I'm just a project manager actually. I've started working here as an intern as soon as I finished college. I'm surprised myself when they told me I'm getting such a high position. They feel that I had extensive knowledge of this island and I seem to know what our visitors want."

"Seem to know that the visitors want?" Negi asked suspiciously then chuckled. "Nodoka-san, you used your artifact, didn't you?"

"Ah, Negi-sensei, you're really quick on the uptake." Nodoka fidgeted, "I swear I did not misuse the artifact. All I did was to gather feedback for the improvement of the library."

"No need to feel worried about it, Nodoka-san. Your gift is something that should be shared, don't feel ashamed. You used it for improvement and everyone benefits, right?" Negi reasoned, assuring her.

"Thank you, sensei." Nodoka grinned.

"Hey, you can stop addressing me as 'sensei'. I'm not your teacher anymore."

"But how will I address you then?"

"Well, 'Negi-kun' will be just fine,"

Nodoka took a moment to soak in his words. "Yes, I'll be addressing you as 'Negi-kun' from now on…In a way, it makes me glad to not address you as 'sensei' anymore."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Then I won't feel guilty if I did this." She placed a hand on his shoulder and pecked him on his cheek before pulling back to reveal a healthy blush. "Well, I have to return to work, I've got a meeting soon. Come visit again. See you around, Negi-kun."

Negi watched as she hastily made her way indoors. He liked the new self-confidence in Nodoka. Yet she still retained some of her shy charms. Then remembering his prior arrangement to meet with Konoka, he made his way to the café. He still had some catching up to do.

* * *

Konoka entered the café a little while after Negi. They started with small talk while sipping their drinks. Konoka was working in a childcare center and was concurrently pursuing a child psychology degree. Her love life was a mess of an unwilling girl told to choose from a wide range of choices. "Grandpa is still trying to match make me," She confided. "He said it's time I get married. Not that I don't want to get married, but don't like any of them." She stared down into her mug and sighed, "You know what I mean?"

"Actually, I do." Negi said, also sighing. "I was in a rural village down in southeast Asia when I was offered the hand of any one of the village girls for saving them from a landslide. They were pretty enough but were really not for me. Their parents took me like some sort of prize husband and soon the whole village was fighting over me."

"Oh my, so what did you do?"

"I tried reasoning with them, that didn't work. Tried disappearing but they still found me. So I made a little light show to distract them and made a quick exit." Konoka laughed.

"What other stories you have?"

They dined at the café when evening came and soon, it was time to part. "You know, Negi-kun, just for the record, compared to all those prospective candidates...I'll still pick you." Negi was flattered to hear that. Konoka then ran forward and spun around, smiling happily. "Thank you, Negi-kun. I had a great time tonight. Let's do this again some time. Bye!"

He waited till she was a distance away and turned to the nearby woods. There is still one person to visit. "All you have to do is find them at the right places." He finally understood what his master meant and he head out to look for a certain swordswoman.

* * *

The dojo Konoka mentioned to him was as he imagined it to be. The main building itself merged into its surroundings, simply constructed with natural materials. A small stone basin was places just at the gate entrance for guests to freshen up, an archery range was located by the side and a bamboo forest could be seen at the back of the dojo.

It was quiet, only the rhythmic chirping of crickets announced the approaching cool night. There was no light in the dojo. 'Maybe she's not in.'

Then, he heard the scraping of steel coming out of its sheath and leaped just as a blur swept under him. He landed next to a barrel of wooden staves and grabbed one, twirling it a few rounds around him. It was heavy and well balanced…perfect.

He parried a flash of steel. It had not sliced through the staff. The shadowy assailant was using the reverse edge of the weapon. 'So, she's in after all.' As though knowing his observation, the shadow increased the force in the attacks. Negi kept up with the pace, parrying when required and attacking when possible. Her form was flawless as he was unable to get a strike even close enough.

'Since there's no problem with defending a single weapon from me, let's try two!' Negi brought up the staff to intercept a hard blow and it splintered into two. Holding at the ends, he performed a martial dance striking high and low from all directions. She still managed to keep up. Negi then did a double feint, and this time he got her. He managed to hook one staff behind her knee and pulled. But instead of seeing her fall backwards to the ground, she pushed herself into a flip with a hand, landing a few feet away from him.

They stood still for a moment both staring at the other. Then seeing her sheath her weapon, he relaxed. She stepped forward into the pale moonlight towards him. His eyes widen and he nearly forgotten to breathe. The years had been kind to her. She had grown taller and, even with bindings, Negi guiltily observed, she seemed to fill up in places even more than before. The moonlight gave her alabaster skin a radiant glow, highlighting her unpainted face. Above all, she had still retained her signature side ponytail. He had to admit: although she was not some super model, she was, for the lack of a better word, beautiful.

"Good evening, Setsuna-san." Negi greeted. It was hard to gauge what would her reaction be like from the conversation with Konoka, but he was hoping she will be as welcoming as the others. She stood in front of him and stared deep into his eyes for a moment then slapped him, hard.

"Did you know ojou-sama cried when you left? You left when she needed you to comfort her! I swore to protect her from any kind of harm, but this was one type of pain I could not prevent. You hurt her! You hurt her by leaving!" Setsuna gripped tightly on her sword sheath. "You hurt me by leaving." She added silently.

Negi did not know what to say. He stood by there, dumbfounded. He knew it was too good to be true when Konoka just welcome him so easily like that. She had been hurting all this time. He could only believe Nodoka had experienced this anguish too. "Sorry." He did not know what else to say.

They stood facing each other. She thought that she would not let Negi off so easily, but she could see that he was really sincere about it. They let the moment stretch. She then let out a breath. "Would you like some tea?" She gestured to the dojo, her tone suggesting that they have much to talk about.

Negi glanced at the dojo then at her. Yes, some tea would be good. "I would love some."

* * *

A/N: All characters are in place...or are they?


	5. Konoka's Deal

****

Disclaimer:

This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from all of you. By the way, this chapter is in response to some request by a certain someone.

* * *

Chapter 5

Early morning at Mahora: When the morning rush was faithfully carried out by students trying to beat the morning bell. There were some still having breakfast bought from entrepreneurial students selling meals on wheels as they ran along while others discussed homework questions on the road to class. The clock tower stared at them mockingly as time merrily ticked away.

"Good morning, Kiyoko-san," Takemori Yuriko politely greeted as her best friend rushed past her. Yuriko was a well mannered girl who lived life by the rules. Her grades were always the top few in any subject.

"Yo, Yuriko. Pick up the pace or we'll be late!" she yelled before speeding up and clearing the way by pushing past the rest of the students with Yuriko in tow. Kiyoko Ayame was an extrovert character, not afraid of any challenges in her way; she was the type that would climb a tree on a dare just to prove another person wrong. Now, she was blazing a trail for her friend. Placed against her best friend, one may wonder what got them together in the first place.

"Good morning to both of you." Sekai greeted cheerfully as they entered the class. "Please refrain from running in the halls." She waved a finger at them.

"Alright, class rep, sorry." Ayame said as she took her seat. She turned to her neighbor. "Hey, Yuriko, lend me your homework."

"Eh? You need it for 'reference' again?" Yuriko looked scandalized.

As many classmates from 2A say, what made the friendship between the two unique and special was the ease of how the two got together despite their different personalities and their family background: One was from a brunch of the imperial family while the other was rumored to be the only daughter of the _yakuza_ head boss.

"Hey Yuriko, what do you think about the new teacher?" Kiyoko asked as she looked for the information she needed before getting to work.

"You mean Negi-sensei? He may look too young to be a teacher but it seems he knows what he's doing."

"No, no, I'm asking what you _think_ about him." Ayame rushed through her homework. "He's good looking isn't he?"

Yuriko blushed. She was always shy about the opposite sex and tries not to take much notice about them. What for? One day, she will be married off to someone just to strengthen her family influence. Though she admits that Negi-sensei was good looking, she knew that he would only be eye candy to her.

"You know, for such a cute guy like him, I won't mind if he calls me to his office and take me for 'private lessons'. Imagine: Just me and him in his office, bringing me cross the threshold of adulthood…"

"Ayame!" Yuriko blushed deeply.

"Haha, you're so easy to tease. Alright, I'm done." She returned the exercise book and studied her handiwork. It was surprisingly neat despite being done in less than a few minutes; one of the useful skills she picked in her upbringing.

Despite not doing homework, Ayame's results were not far behind Yuriko's. "Brilliant but playful," was the comment made by many teachers. The mindset that her future was already designated to be an obedient trophy wife was suspected to be the cause of her apathy.

"Stand!" Sekai commanded the class. The noise level tapered off and everyone hurried back to their seat as Negi made his way to his desk. With a quick smile, homeroom has begun.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Ayame asked as they packed their books. The rest of the class has already left. "I know, we can always ask Negi-sensei if he'll provide private lessons just for the two of us."

"I won't want to indulge with such fantasies." Yuriko had got over the initial shock of her friend's earlier suggestion and wanted to get some payback, curtly replied. "Sometimes, I wonder if you really are still a virgin."

If Ayame was insulted by that remark, she did not show but smirked, "That's not difficult considering the fact that this is an all girls' school." Her grin widened, "it's more difficult to believe if I don't take interest in girls instead!"

"What? Kya!" Yuriko was pinned onto her table as the other girl came closer, lips advancing tantalizing to her ear. "A-Ayame, what…?" the sentence was never finished while she shivered as warm breath caressed her cheeks.

"Maybe taking interest in another girl isn't so bad…" Ayame whispered. Her lips brushed against an earlobe, sending tingles through her friend's body. "This way, I can still remain virgin while still having fun."

Yuriko tried to ignore the sensations that washed over her. Her heart was pounding and she could feel herself getting warmer. She knew that this was wrong but why can't she put up a little resistance? "Please…" what was she pleading for? For release from captor or…

"I wonder will this feel any different if a boy were to do this." Ayame breathed as she peered into Yuriko's eyes before leaning forward.

Yuriko could only close her eyes and prayed that this was just a dream. Her best friend was not going to give her a kiss…right? She waited for the inevitable. But as moments passed, it never came. She opened her eyes to meet a smirking Ayame, "So which would you choose: Negi-sensei or another girl?"

Yuriko was dumbfounded. Her mind took a few seconds to process the question. And before she could formulate the answer, the classroom door opened to reveal the class rep.

Sekai was surprised to see Yuriko being pinned onto her desk with Ayame mere inches from her in a compromising position. "Ah…sorry," she slowly closed the door with a click.

Ayame immediately pulled away and ran after the class rep. "Sekai, wait! It's not what you think!" leaving Yuriko alone.

Yuriko raised a finger to her lips. So it did not happen. She should be thankful and relieved. But why, instead, did she felt slightly disappointment?

* * *

"Why would Negi-sensei want to see me?"

"I don't know, maybe because of sexual harassment to another student?" Sekai threw Ayame a critical look.

Ayame groaned, "I told you, I was just kidding with Yuriko. Yuriko, back me up!"

"What a thing to say, Kiyoko-san. You said you'll be responsible…" Yuriko swooned dramatically and Ayame would have laughed with Sekai if she was not the target for their joke.

The three of them walked along the corridor towards the staffroom. As they rounded the corner, Ayame saw a familiar face and she frowned. "Walter, why are you here?"

Walter was a well dressed gentleman in his mid forties with a weathered face and a cheery disposition. He gave a well practiced bow, "I'm here in service of your parents, Ayame-hime. I have a message from your parents to your teacher."

"What is it regarding?"

"My apologies, princess, this letter is strictly addressed to your teacher. You will know soon enough." Walter opened the door for Ayame to enter but made a move to stop Yuriko and Sekai.

"They come with me," Ayame said and Walter thought for a moment before allowing her friends to follow along. She could feel that the meeting with Negi-sensei was not about her homework.

* * *

Negi read the letter twice. He could not believe what he was reading. It was a formal request for transfer by a student's parents. The request was reasonable and the wording was unmistakable, what made it incredible was the seal at the bottom of the letter. It was the seal of a brunch of the royal family. Still, that was not what was bothering him. It was the fact that the student in does not seem to be aware of the request until now.

"Kiyoko-san, it says here that your parents want you to transfer out of Mahora for home tuition on grounds that home schooling would be a more suitable for you." He placed the paper down on the desk and turned to Walter. "Though that's what it says here, it still does not state the reason why. Not only that, I think Kiyoko-san should also have a say in this."

"Ayame-hime is from the imperial family. Her schooling here is upon request from herself. However, her schooling here was insufficient to prepare her for her future duties."

"Ayame's grades had always been the higher grades in class!" Sekai cut in, "what do you mean that schooling here was insufficient?"

Walter turned to the class rep and smiled. "Being royalty does not just require good grades, Sayonji-san. My master thinks that Ayame-hime requires more training in courtly manners."

There was a moment of silence before Negi spoke up, "Kiyoko-san, what do you think?"

Ayame need not think for her answer. "I choose not to leave."

Walter seemed not surprised and politely chuckled. "I knew you'll say that, princess. So I took the liberty to talk to your parents and we have come to a compromise: If you can find someone creditable to teach you courtly behavior within the grounds of Mahora, you may stay. You are given a week to find your teacher who will be interviewed personally by your parents." Walter looked at Ayame with empathy, "That's all I can do for you, Ayame-hime."

Ayame looked much happier since she heard her parents' intention. "Thank you, Walter."

* * *

Negi was at his wits end regarding Ayame's situation. He had checked almost the whole of Mahora for someone who could teach court etiquette. There were many prospects, but they had someone thing in common: they did not teach the required skills she needed nor do they project the aura of royalty. They only had two days left to find a teacher for Ayame.

Deciding to take a break, Negi wandered aimlessly in the shopping district. He chanced upon a music store. It seems that they were promoting the music of Mahora Idol contestant Noto Mamiko. She seemed quite popular as most of her CDs were already snapped up. Curious about her music, he went up to an available disc player and put on the headphones. He browsed through the wide selection of music and picked one titled **"**Ai no Kakera".

Kokoro ga sawaide atsuku naru  
Sonna shunkan shitte shimatta dakara  
Itsumo no machinami mo fuukei mo  
Chigau iro ni somatteku

Koto no hajimari wa sou ne  
Kiseki yori unmei yori chikaku ni aru

Hitomi tojite kokoro de kanjite  
Anata ga suki kono kimochi todoite  
Ai no kakera chikara ni kaetara  
Futari de tobira o hiraite ashita ni yukou

Namida ga shirazu ni afureteru  
Anata no koto omoidasu tabi itsumo  
Furueru kurai setsunaku naru no  
Datte konna ni aishiteru

Tsuyoku nareru yo ne kitto  
Futari nara issho nara kowakunai no

Hoho ni fureru anata no yubisaki  
Kusuguttakute demo sore ga ureshii  
Ai no chikara anata ga kureta no  
Futari no egao ga kagayaku sekai ni yukou

Hitomi tojite kokoro de kanjite  
Anata ga suki kono kimochi todoite  
Ai no kakera chikara ni kaetara  
Futari de tobira o hiraite ashita ni yukou

He rather liked the music and he examined the disc for a glimpse of the singer. Noto Mamiko had very pleasant looks with dark shoulder length hair, though somehow, she seemed familiar. But it's not the looks of the singer that mattered; it is the quality of their music. Minutes later, he left the music shop with his newly acquired CD.

* * *

The sun was already setting as Negi head back to his accommodation. It was another fruitless day of searching. "Ah, Negi-kun, nice weather for a walk, isn't it?" the headmaster of Mahora Academy greeted him.

"Yes, it is, Konoe-sama."

"Then come join this old man for a walk." Konoemon said, "So how's being a teacher so far?"

"It's been alright, Konoe-sama. The students are hardworking and cooperative. I'm getting along well with my fellow teachers."

"That's good to hear." Konoemon stopped to observe the peaceful evening sights. "So, Negi-kun, what do you think of my offer of my grand daughter's hand in marriage? The offer still stands."

Negi was amazed that the headmaster still remembered his offer that was made so many years ago. "Konoe-sama, I think Konoka-san could do with someone better."

Konoemon chuckled, "Don't need to be so humble, Negi-kun. You are unique in your own way. I have you know that Konoka-chan has caught the eyes of people in the imperial family, so you better move fast."

Negi piqued at that statement, "What has Konoka-san got to do with the imperial family?"

"Oh? Didn't you know that our family is part of the Fujiwara clan? She has been groomed to be an imperial bride candidate since she was young."

'So the person I'm looking for is someone I knew all along!' Negi thought excitedly, "Thank you, Konoe-sama. I have to look for Konoka-san now. Excuse me." He turned around while flicking out his hand phone and ran to Konoka's apartment.

Konoemon was stunned by the enthusiasm shown by Negi but recovered quickly and stroked his beard, 'he'll do well.' he inwardly smiled to himself, proud of his matchmaking skills, 'I still got it.'

* * *

"You want me to teach you court etiquette?" Konoka asked as she gently wiped excess food from the toddler's lips. The baby laughed in glee as Sekai helped him onto the sofa where Negi and Yuriko sat. Ayame was too worried to sit still.

"Yes. Konoka-san, you're the only one who is credited to meet my parents standards." Ayame said, "I don't want to be home schooled. I would rather stay in Mahora with my friends."

Konoka looked sympathetically at the distraught princess. "I know how you feel." She then smiled which seemed to calm Ayame. "Alright, I will do it." Ayame lit up in happiness. "On one condition: you will do your own homework from now on."

"How did you? …It was you!" Ayame turned to a startled Yuriko who tried to clear her name.

Konoka giggled. "No, it was my observation and remember," she warned with a wink, "I was once like you."

Negi had stayed with Konoka even after his students left to accompany her with the child. "Thank you for offering your services, Konoka-san." Negi said as they silently closed the bedroom door so as not to wake the baby.

"No problem, Negi." Konoka smiled, "Actually, I may require your help when the time comes."

"What is it? Just name it and will do it." Negi looked into her eyes seriously.

Konoka blushed at his close proximity. "I only may need your help. When the time comes, I'll ask for it. Don't worry; it's not something too demanding."

"Alright, Konoka-san, if you insist." Negi sat back and relaxed, observing the apartment. "It's a nice place you got here. Do you live alone?"

"No, Secchan lives here too. She sometimes conducts night patrols so she spends most of the time at the dojo."

"Ah, I see. So she doesn't mind you helping people baby-sit at night, right? By the way, may I ask why did you choose child psychology?"

"I always liked children. I like to see them grow and understand their needs. Plus, someday, I hope to use what I know to nature my child." Konoka sighed wistfully. "Someday, Negi, I'll have a child of my own. But for now, I feel that looking after other people's children will be enough."

Negi pat her hand comfortingly, "I know that you will be a good mother. I hope that the person you're looking for will come soon."

Konoka beamed at him, "Thank you." She leaned closer to him and whispered in a conspirational tone, "Negi, I got something I want to share with you. I have been saving it." She quivered in anticipation, "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Negi was naturally was curious about what Konoka was talking about, but he decided to humor her and closed his eyes. He felt her stand from her seat and there was a sound of moving fabric. He resisted the urge to peek. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." He heard her say. And he looked up and grinned widely when he saw her.

"Konoka-san, you don't have to." He may say so but he can't take his eyes off the delectable treat.

"I insist," Konoka hopped onto the sofa. "Consider it a gift."

Negi was pleased to receive such a gift and he took it into his hands and opened the top cover of the tub of high quality strawberry ripple ice cream and scooped a spoonful into his mouth. It was smooth and mouthwateringly good.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she took the shared spoon and took a scoop.

* * *

The interview went smoothly and Ayame was overjoyed that she'll be allowed to stay. She pulled Negi aside after the interview. "Negi-sensei, I know words will not express how to grateful I am for your help, but thank you."

"It's nothing. You are my student after all."

Before Ayame could reply, Yuriko came in and gave her a hug, "Ayame, I'm so glad you don't have to go."

"Ah, Yuriko…" Ayame then thought of something devious. "Good thing you're here, I was just about to ask Negi about giving us private lessons."

Negi was lost. Ayame had not mentioned anything about needing private lessons. He also wondered why Yuriko was blushing beet red. "Well, it you insist on the need for private lessons, I'll be more than happy to provide them." As this point, Yuriko started to cough wildly.

"Yes, Yuriko will be…" Yuriko quickly cupped Ayame's mouth and apologized that Ayame was still too excited about getting to stay that she was just spouting nonsense before dragging her thrashing friend away.

'Things are starting to get lively around here.' Negi thought as he saw them round a corner.

* * *

A/N: I am trying to add in another dimension in the story by adding music for you to listen to. The following song can be found in the anime "School days". I'm not making any money in this, just adding a little extra for your enjoyment. If I did bad, please PM me. Thanks!

Music lyrics

**Pieces of Love**  
_Vocals: Hashimoto Miyuki__  
__Lyrics: Hashimoto Miyuki__  
__Composition: Fukumoto Koshiro__  
__Arrangement: Kondo Akio  
_Song link (remove spacings): http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v (equals symbol) 6Bjjd7QXRWw

My heart grows excited and hot  
At such moments, I know it  
So the usual street and scenery  
Are dyed in a different color

The beginning of things is, that's right  
Closer to me than miracles, than destiny

I close my eyes, feel with my heart  
And send my feelings of loving you to you  
If I change the pieces of love into strength  
Then let's open the door together and go to tomorrow

Unknowingly, my tears overflow  
Every time when I remember you, always  
I feel so pained that I tremble  
But I'm love you so much

I can be strong, I'm sure  
If there are the two of us, if we're together, then I won't be afraid

Your fingertips touch my cheeks  
It feels ticklish, but that makes me happy  
You gave me the power of love  
Our smiles shine; let's go into the world

I close my eyes, feel with my heart  
And send my feelings of loving you to you  
If I change the pieces of love into strength  
Then let's open the door together and go to tomorrow


	6. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from all of you for the sake of improvement.

* * *

Chapter 6

"You know what I like about this job?"

"The satisfaction of seeing a clean window at the end of the day?"

"No, it's the view from up here. You get to look at pretty girls as they walk through the gate" He gestured to the recently opened gate at the arrival hall.

His companion shifted on his ladder to get a better view. Outside, the Jumbo jet staring at them as it released her passengers, "Nah," he snorted, turning back to clean a sport of dirt, "they're nothing compared to Maria Sharapova."

"Hey, I believe in looking at girls in the same room as me. But it's true, no one can compare to the beauty of…whoa."

His companion looked at the gate again and he saw her.

She was a brunette with clear, creamy skin walking through the gates. She was wearing a formal black two piece underneath a matching robe. Every step she took was graceful, almost matching royalty as she made her way to the directory as her long, flowing hair swayed in her every movement. After taking a quick glance of the map, she looked up and spotted them. They held their breath as they drowned the deep pools of brown while taking in her Caucasian features with smooth curves at the right places of her slender body. She flashed them a smile and time seemed to slow as the room became warmer. Turning around, she walked away. They watched her as she left the hall until both of them almost lost balance on their ladder.

"Now that's a looker. How does she compare to Maria Sharapova?"

"Maria who?"

* * *

Anna Yurieuna Cocolova easily found her way out of the airport (with the help of the Japanese course she took before arriving of course.) She was looking forward to start on her first solo assignment. But she will miss her friends back at the research center.

She always loved visiting magical sites around the world, which was why she took up this job; plus the lure of exploring was very tempting.

Hailing a taxi, she informed the driver her destination in well practiced Japanese, "Mahora Academy, please."

* * *

"Class dismissed," Negi said as he picked up his folder.

"Stand…Bow. Thank you, Negi-sensei!"

"Enjoy your weekend," Negi called above the excited chatter of students. For the past few weeks since he started, he had got to know his students and colleagues better and so far, he has been able to keep up with the busy teaching schedules. Better yet are the improving relations with his ex-students.

A cool evening breeze greeted him as he walked out the school. The spot on his cheek where Nodoka kissed a week ago still tingled with lingering warmth. A part of him tried to recall the feeling of her lips on his when he was younger. A little embarrassed about this thought, the cleared his drifting mind and set his sights to the library to return a book.

The familiar street leading to Library Island was lined with quaint shop houses ranging from sweets to everyday electric appliances, alive with students shopping for items. As he passed the front of a stationery shop, a young lady brushed past him onto the cobbled street. Normally, he would not spare her a second look, but it was her light distinctive scent that got his attention; it was the familiar smell of sweet cinnamon and with it brought along a nostalgic feeling. 'Could it be?' Curious, he went after her.

Negi increased his pace to catch up with her, trying to contain his excitement. He tried to keep her in his sight with her brown hair floating behind her as she hastened through the street. He was about to reach her when, unfortunately, a group of students was gathered in front of one of the shops and she disappeared into their mist. Looking around, he felt a little silly chasing after someone just because of a familiar scent. Taking one last futile scan of the whole area, he went on to the library.

* * *

The library was filled with students and teachers alike, either looking for a quiet place to work or searching for peace among the shelves of tomes filled with knowledge. It is known that the library's vast collection and extensive history had attracted people from all over the world to consult its precious books. Naturally, Negi considers his self lucky that such a place was easily accessible to him.

The main objective today was to find a book on modern literature for his next class: something interesting yet simple to digest. Nodoka, who willingly volunteered to help Negi with his search, recommended something about a recently returned book and left to fetch it.

Negi browsed through the towering shelves. The literature section was conveniently arranged by language followed by the name of the authors. Not a simple task for they had to sort through millions of books, catalogue it and then shelf it. There was also, amusingly, a collection of literature translated to hieroglyphics done by students. He picked one such book and flipped through it, trying to make sense of the characters. 'Just like rune reading,' he thought. The book fascinated him, making him oblivious to his surroundings until the same scent from earlier got his attention as someone walked behind him.

He cocked his neck in time to see the edge of a black material rounding the corner. Stuffing the book back into the shelf, he went off to chase after it. For every corner he turned, the black material rounded another corner, teasing him, beaconing the next turn. He's committed not to lose the trail again. But when the archway to the 'History' section passed overhead, he found himself facing row after row of book shelves.

Knowing the person he was looking for was in this section o the library, he slowly walked along the central passage, looking down every row. He felt as if he was watching years pass by him as he past every shelf. As he walked into the local history section, he bumped into someone carrying a tall stack of books.

She gave a yelp as she fell to the ground. Negi quickly stooped down to check on her. "Sorry, I should look where I was going." They said simultaneously. Negi realised he had bumped into a student. "Are you alright?" The student did not reply, instead she bashfully mumbled an apology, grabbed a few books from the ground and quickly walked off.

Negi watched her out of the archway before picking up the remaining books. "You should be more careful…now how is she going to work without those books?" The voice startled Negi and when he saw who said it, he could not believe his eyes.

Her chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair were his first clue and as she got closer, he noted the familiar cute pout of her lips. Finally, when she stood in front of him and snatched the books from his hands, he inhaled the exact scent he was going after. "Honestly." She snapped in English as she began to go after the student. The tone and unmistakable Russian tinge was the confirmation he needed.

"Anya?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, studying him. "Do I know you?"

Negi was puzzled for a moment before realising why she might not recognise him. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his glasses and put them on.

She took a few seconds to identify him but when she did, she exclaimed his name with joy and jumped at him for a hug. Negi lost his balance ad fell onto the ground with Anya still holding onto him.

"Negi...-kun?" Nodoka called from behind him. Anya immediately pulled back, getting to her feet. Negi craned his neck to see Nodoka with a book in her hand and a slightly displeased look in her eyes.

"Erm, Nodoka-san, this is Anya, my friend from back home."

* * *

A good mid-day drink at the cafe at a private corner would get any conversation going. However, Negi found it difficult to get the two girls to speak to each other. Anya was chattering way about their homeland and asking Negi questions on his well being in rapid Walsh. While Nodoka only knew a little Walsh, she could only pick up pieces of the conversation. She knew that Anya was not trying to be rude; instead her excitement of meeting her childhood friend was too evident to translate everything to Japanese.

Despite her understanding, Nodoka was starting to feel a little miffed about being left out of the conversation. The girl in front of her was hugging Negi earlier and now was holding on to his attention. Who is she? How close is she with Negi? Then an idea struck her; taking out her card, she quietly summoned her artefact to help understand the conversation. Their artefacts are an amazing thing; they evolve to become more comprehensive as time goes by. For Nodoka, her artefact can now show every single aspect; past, present and near future of a person.

Realising their conversation was pretty much mundane, Nodoka's attention wandered. Anya seemed like the perfect girl; ideal figure, high intellect, confident and even had secured funding to do her own research. Such a person would not have any embarrassing moments, right? Curiosity got the better of Nodoka and she flipped to the page she was looking for. She was surprised at the amount of entries that Anya had.

Normally, she made a point not to read about other people unnecessarily, but the number of entries was just too tempting. Picking a page a random, she began to read:

_I was supposed to give a speech to the school. Funny thing is, when I got to the podium, my mind blanked. Looking at the expectant audience, I panicked and dropped my notes, scattering pieces of paper everywhere. Trying to salvage my dignity, I carried on my speech. I can't believe the number of mistakes I made. The audience were laughing through a great portion of the speech. By the end of the fiasco, I was already warm with embarrassment. To end it off, I actually stumbled off the stage! This is just not my day._

Nodoka stifled a giggle and went on to the next entry:

_What was I thinking? I actually argued with the professor with a wrong assumption and even went on after he proved me wrong! At first I thought my point was valid so I questioned him and the next thing I knew, I was defending myself. In the end, he spent the rest of the lesson muttering about getting our facts right before bringing up to him. What a nag!_

'So, Anya is an outspoken person.' Picking another page, Nodoka read:

_I was so distracted with the up coming finals that I had not pay attention to where I was going. I would never imagine that I would end up in the boy's bathroom. Fortunately, I immediately ran as fast as I could before they reacted. Their shocked faces still echo in my mind as I wrote this. I think this blush has burned into my cheeks. _

Nodoka burst out in a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" Negi asked.

"Oh, excuse me," Nodoka hurriedly hid the book, giving an apologetic smile.

"Is that an artefact?" Unfortunately, Anya saw the book. "It looks like it is of high value. Are you a collector too, Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka nervously laughed, ignoring the questioning look from Negi. "Actually, it was a gift."

"May I see it?"

Nodoka hesitated for a moment, glanced at Negi who was watching the exchange with amusement before offering the book to Anya. "Sure."

Anya graciously accepted the book. Nodoka waited for the inevitable questioning from Anya about prying into her past as she flipped through each page. She held her breath when Anya looked up, puzzled.

"Interesting... There's nothing in this book." Anya held up the book for them to see. Its pages were as blank as a new diary. Nodoka inwardly sighed with relief. "Diarium Ejus..." Anya read the cover and her eyes widened in surprise, "This is a rare artefact! Not only it can show the past, it can also predict the future of a subject. It was said Magi Nostradamus had a copy of this. It's so secretive that only the owner can read its pages. How did you get this, Nodoka-san? Are you a magister too? How do you activate this book?"

"Anya, slow down, one question at a time," Negi cut in.

"Oh my, sorry, Nodoka-san, I was just curious about artefacts. I apologise for my behaviour."

"No, it's quite alright," Nodoka smiled slightly. "This book is not so advanced yet. Currently it could only predict the near future and I'm not a magister actually, I'm just a _ministra_."

"Oh? So who did you make a pact with?" Though she had a suspicion on whom could it be she had to confirm it.

Nodoka glanced at Negi for a moment and blushed lightly, "It was with Negi-kun."

Anya was speechless. 'Negi had chosen a partner already?' A few seconds passed before she cleared her throat and asked in Welsh, "Negi...is it true? Have you made a pact with Nodoka?" Before Negi could speak, Anya added in a hurt tone, "Have you forgotten?" She huffed and stood up. "Excuse me, I have work to do." She informed them in Japanese and began to walk away briskly.

"Anya, wait!" Negi called out.

She stopped and spun around, "Stay with your partner, Negi." She snapped, "Forget about me like you did after all these years." Negi frowned with confusion as Anya continued, "I thought you were a man of your word...seems I was wrong."

"Negi-kun is not like that. He..." Anya shot a sharp look at Nodoka who was instantly silenced, as if lost for words. Her mouth was moving but nothing came out. Anya strode away, ignoring Negi's calls. When she walked out of sight, Nodoka's voice returned, it felt like a muzzle has been lifted.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Maybe I shouldn't have called my artefact in the first place." Nodoka said when Negi asked her wellbeing.

"No, I think she had overreacted. She still shouldn't have silenced you. Hopefully I'll meet her soon to clarify with her."

There was an awkward pause when Nodoka suddenly gasped when she saw the time. "I've got to go. No need to send me, Negi-kun!" She said as she collected her book and sped off before he could say anything.

* * *

Negi walked through the town centre with no destination in mind. It was already in the early evening when shops and eateries start to fill up with patrons. Being a weekend night, most of the restaurants were fully occupied by hungry customers celebrating the start of the weekend.

A rumble in the stomach made him realise how hungry he was; seems like he will be eating out again tonight. Negi found the times when he had to eat alone was thankfully rare. Usually his meals were always with good company or a humble sandwich when he was too busy. It was an improvement compared to before coming back to Mahora when he mainly relied on nature to provide his meals as he travelled from one place to another.

Spotting a fast food restaurant, he changed his course for a hamburger dinner when someone called him. "Good evening, Negi! You won't believe the prices I bought all these for!" Konoka was carrying what seem to be like a month's worth of shopping bags

"Good evening, Konoka-san. Would you like some help with those?"

She grinned and held up the bags, "Thank you, Negi-kun. Hey, would you like to have dinner at my place? I'm making curry tonight."

"Is that really alright with you? I won't want to impose on you."

"It's no problem, I usually cook too much anyway. Come on!" Konoka grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

Cooking with Konoka was an enjoyable experience. Negi noticed how natural it was to have both of them in the kitchen preparing dinner together and how easily he chatted with her as they talked about their day. It felt homely. Setsuna had started another period of training at the dojo and would not be home for the next few days.

Spotting a flower in a small vase on the dining table, Negi asked about it. "A few days ago, while watching over the children, Ranko-chan came up to me with this flower" Konoka reminiscence as they started their meal. "She held it up and said 'this flower is as pretty as you' she gave it to me and went back to play." She smiled, "Children are so precious, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Negi replied, savouring the delicious flavours of his dinner before raising his drink for a toast, "Here's to your future children: may they be as pretty as their mother. Well the girls anyway while the boys will be as good looking as their father."

"Oh my, you're quite the charmer, Negi-kun." Konoka laughed and studied Negi for a moment. "Negi, have you thought of having children? Not now, I meant in the future." She giggled at the shocked look on Negi.

"Of course, but I would like to settle down first though." Negi thought of the joyful children he met while travelling the world. "I haven't met my match yet, so definitely not so soon. I guess you have plans already, right?"

Konoka seemed to be in deep thought. "As I said, I will love to have a child; someone my partner and I can raise together: to shelter, to love and watch them grow."

"Well then, I wish you the best for your future, Konoka-san. So, what names do you want for your child?"

The rest of the dinner was filled with light-hearted chatter.

* * *

After dinner, as Negi prepared to leave, Konoka called out to him and passed him a sealed envelope. "Negi, if it's not too troublesome, could you please pass this to Secchan tomorrow? I would do it myself but I'm too busy. It's quite important that she receives it."

Negi accepted the letter, "Sure, I will deliver it personally."

"Thank you and good night." She gave him a peck on his cheek before seeing him off.

* * *

A/N: The portion about Miss Sharapova is purely fictional, no disrespect meant. She's still a beautiful Tennis player.


	7. Just a Saturday

**Disclaimer: **This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original creators. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear more from all of you for the sake of improvement

* * *

Chapter 7

The first light of the morning sun stretched across the land of Mahora as it crept higher into the cloudless sky, blessing the land with warmth, rousing the residents in the academy. The cool morning air caressed the warm cheeks of the energetic weekend joggers.

As he jogged through the waking streets, Negi noted the sparse amount of people around him: most of them were the regulars who faithfully followed their exercise regime. Then there was the old friendly road sweeper, who had seen many batches of students in his time, greeting him with a smile and wave. It was just like any other peaceful weekend morning, though his mind was anything but peaceful.

By a chance assignment, his childhood friend had arrived at Mahora yesterday, reuniting them for the first time in eight years. However, the reunion was less than ideal with her leaving in a huff yesterday apparently due to a misunderstanding. It was unfortunate that he had not asked for her contact or her lodging address earlier, or he would have clarified the misunderstanding with her. He inwardly sighed at that thought.

Turning at a bend, a movement caught his attention. He made his way to the quivering tree by the side walk and was surprised to see Mrs. Chidori on one of the lower brunches, reaching high into the tree with the other hand holding a brunch for balance.

"C'mon Adonis, get down here." She cooed with an edge of frustration in her voice. The white cat stubbornly ignored her instead began to clean himself. Her out reaching hand clenched into a fist, "Don't you dare ignore me!" she snapped to the cat. Adonis tried to humour her by taking a glance at her, stood up and took a few steps towards the tree truck where the fuming landlord was. She smirked a little, thinking that the cat was finally listening to her.

Unfortunately, like all self-important felines, Adonis decided to spite her by climbing a tier higher. "Argh, come here you…" Mrs. Chidori, using the bark of the tree as traction, managed to get a few steps higher up the tree, just enough to grab the cat. However, she slipped and missed her landing. She cradled Adonis tightly and braced herself for impact onto the ground below. It never came. Instead, she felt like she floated for a split second before falling into the arms of someone.

"Chidori-san, are you alright?" Negi asked, helping her onto her feet.

She looked up at her savoir, feeling a strange flutter in the stomach which she dismissed as an aftershock of the fall. "I'm alright, Negi-kun, t-thank you." And of course the blush was from the adrenaline rush...right?

"Well, it's good that you're unharmed, but do be careful next time, Chidori-san." He smiled then bent to the mischievous cat, scratching its head. "And you, Adonis, don't give Chidori-san any trouble." Adonis responded by batting his hand away.

"Well, I guess I'll be returning back to the dorm, Negi-kun. Thanks again!" Mrs. Chidori bid him good bye. She waited until she was out of ear shot from Negi before looking down to Adonis, "Thank goodness Negi-kun was there to save us, Adonis." Adonis just stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. "But was it just me or did we just floated before landing into his arms?"

Adonis did not answer her. Instead, he just looked intently at Negi returning to his jog. 'This is worth checking out.'

Negi felt a sense of achievement as he placed the last marked assignment onto the pile with the others. Stretching his arms into the air, he popped the kinks in his stiff back. He then took a sip from his mug and inwardly blenched. The half cup of green tea had cooled, rendering it a cold bitter beverage. He should have brought a small warmer.

Bringing up the stack of papers, he leafed through the results written on the top right hand corner of each page. There were a number of good results mixed with the usual amount of relatively weak ones. 'Maybe they were just unprepared' Negi hoped.

The staff room was empty, save for a few others rushing their weekend work. It was a Saturday after all, when the students' co-curricular activities were held. As a new teacher, Negi has yet to choose a club or activity to supervise or head.

The staff room door suddenly burst open, allowing a scowling Sakai Kentaro to his desk across the room. The alternative to choosing a club was the school events committee where, Negi noted, the members always seem overworked and stressed due to the many consecutive events in Mahora. Kentaro was one of the committee members. It was said that he used to have a pleasant personality but apparently he changed ever since he was placed into the infamous committee. Furthermore, looking at the small mountain of papers on Kentaro desk next to a calendar overflowing with post it notes, Negi understood why everyone tried to avoid being a committee member like a plague.

Perhaps he should choose one of the sports clubs, that way he could keep healthy and, more importantly, avoid being pushed into the events committee. He would have chosen quickly if there were not more than a dozen clubs to pick from. Negi watched amusingly at the mountain of papers starting to show signs of an imminent topple as Kentaro stormed away. Making sure no one was looking, he cast a spell to shift a few of the papers, stabilising the stack.

Negi glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past three in the afternoon. Maybe he will take a walk around the shopping district today. Quickly tidying his table, Negi grabbed his coat and prepared to leave when an envelope slipped from his pocket, reminding the errand he had to run.

Perhaps a visit to Setsuna's dojo first.

* * *

Nestled at the edge of Mahora, Setsuna's dojo was sited among natural settings where students could practice their martial arts in the tranquility of the place. It was quiet when Negi arrived as the weekend class seemed to have ended. He made his way to the front door and was treated to an intriguing sight. Clad in her _hakama_, Setsuna was in the midst of performing a _kata._ From high blocks to a knife strikes, she flowed through each movement with such grace that would make a ballerina ashamed. Her strikes were executed with precision and poise on top of her flawless footwork. She was relaxed and exercised great control of her breathing. Her form was perfect.

With a slow exhale in the ending stance, Setsuna finished the _kata_. "How long do you plan to wait there?" she said without turning around. Negi blinked, his concentration broken. Taking off his footwear, he made his way into the dojo, only to meet with the swordswoman holding up a _hakama_ set, offering it to him with a smile, "Well, since you're here, how about taking a moment to spar?"

Negi blocked a kick, nearly jarring his arm. Setsuna nimbly flipped away from his counter. He stepped forward, engaging her with a roundhouse kick which was dodged yet again.

Having travelled the world, Negi was awed by martial artists displaying their art. From the disciplined students of Shao Lin to the tribes in Africa, their strength and speed was something anyone would be wary of. But none of them could compare to the moves Setsuna was executing.

Even unarmed, Shinmeiryuu students are a force to be reckoned with, especially when a fully trained student is your opponent. Fortunately his lessons from Ku-Fei, along with past experiences help even out the playing field, however slight.

At the moment, Negi had managed to dodge a punch Setsuna threw which was followed up by a palm strike to his chest. He stumbled back, slightly winded 'Time to get serious,' He considered. Shifting to a more aggressive style, Negi executed a series of kicks and strikes, gaining momentum steadily. Setsuna responded with evasive movements and counters which were in turn countered by Negi.

The rules were simple: Take down the opponent and Negi could use any style he likes. They were experienced enough to judge the maximum strength they could use without inflicting permanent damage.

Setsuna unleashed a technique, swift and precise, targeting any openings. But Negi's form was as solid as a rock with attacks as furious as fire, fluidly flowing through each movement all the while evading her strikes. He was a worthy opponent. Setsuna actually felt herself enjoy sparring with him.

Negi suddenly slowed and thrust out his arm with the heel of his palm aiming for her head. Setsuna dodged and caught his arm. Following the momentum, she threw him over her shoulder… almost too easily. In the split second when Negi landed on his feet locking her arms in an awkward angle, she realised that he had planned this feint.

Taking advantage of her moment of unbalance, Negi executed a leg sweep which managed to take her down. But the swordswoman would not fall without a fight. Pivoting on her arm, she used her legs to grapple his and with a twist, Negi fell unceremoniously onto the ground.

There was a pause for them to catch their breath. Setsuna recovered first. She jumped onto Negi for a submissive pin. Negi, attempting a reversal, grabbed onto her and rolled to the side which was immediately countered with another roll and which ended with Negi being pinned on his back, Setsuna straddling him.

Both stared at each other. For Negi, it was the best workout he had in a long time. He tried to sit up but Setsuna, in symbolic dominance, flicked a finger to his forehead and pushed him back onto the ground.

Negi graciously accepted defeat and laughed along with her for the gesture. When they finally settled, they remained in that position, studying each other.

Somehow, the rubber band that held Setsuna's hair came off during their match. Her raven black hair framed the sides of her face like a flowing curtain. Negi resisted the urge to run a hand through them to brush them aside for a better view of her sharp facial features.

Although Setsuna did not have the body of the stereotypical beauty, there was something about her that made her attractive in her own right.

Negi could feel her powerful thighs, befitting a swordswoman, pressing against him, strong, yet supple. Her moonlight white skin was roughened by her constant drive to perfect her skills. She had the eyes of a warrior, ever vigilant and focused, now looked down at him with the same intensity of a hawk observing its prey. Negi could have sworn he saw her tongue licking her slender lips and for some reason, he wanted to do the same.

A stir within told Negi they had stayed in that position a little too long. He should get up soon to avoid embarrassment as he was starting to get aroused…though a part of him was really reluctant to move.

He bashfully cleared his throat to get Setsuna's attention. "Err, Setsuna-san? Do you mind…helping me up?" She blinked, as if being pulled out of deep thought.

It took Setsuna a few seconds to process his request. Then, sporting a full flush, she jumped to her feet, muttering a barely audible "Excuse me." She offered her hand to help him up. Negi took it and, perhaps she had overestimated the force needed to pull him up, almost fell forward onto her. He got a whiff of her light sakura scent before regaining his balance.

Negi cleared his throat again, a little louder this time, and excused himself, hurriedly making his way to the baths. Thank goodness for the loose fitting _hakama _he was wearing. A cold shower was definately in order.

Setsuna waited for Negi to leave the room before letting out a breath she did not realise she was holding. Her heart was racing and felt warmth that could not possibly be just from a sparring match. There was a strange excitement when he had brushed against her as he stood up and the spot on her hand where Negi held pleasantly tingled. 'Is this normal?' The only person who had ever made her felt this way was her lover.

* * *

"Thank you," Negi graciously accepted the warm cup of tea and took a sip. The drink had a mild sweetness with a hint of _sakura_. "This is really good."

"You like it?" Setsuna smiled, pushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. "It's our school's special blend."

Negi took a longer sip. This time, he felt refreshed as his aches soothed. Remembering the reason for his visit, he took out Konoka's letter. Setsuna looked slightly surprised and accepted the sealed envelope. Opening the letter with a short _tantō_, she read through the contents. A fleeting look of disbelief crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" Negi asked, concerned as Setsuna casually folded the letter.

There was a moment of silence as she thought of what to say, "Not at all. Ojou-sama just surprised me." She assured him before changing the subject. "That was quite impressive moves you did earlier, especially when you reversed my throw. The style you used was not any common style, I suppose."

Negi smiled, "Actually, I borrowed the moves and stances from many different styles and used them together. I made it up."

"Then will you be participating in the martial arts demonstration during the mid-autumn festival? You can show what you've learnt."

"I would rather not. My skills are not that proficient."

"You'll be fine. Just consider it." She took a sip of tea. "I am curious of your swordsmanship though, how about a sparring session tomorrow?"

Negi almost spilt his tea. "Now that's going overboard. Demonstrating is one thing, Crossing swords with you is just unfair!"

"Relax, it'll be a spar. No secret techniques, I promise." she stiffled a giggle.

Considering for a moment, he eventually agreed, "Only if I get to choose my weapon."

"Of course," She smiled.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. Would you like to join me?"

Setsuna politely declined. "I appreciate your offer, but I have a date tonight."

Negi saw a light blush on her face which sported a dreamy look. A twinge of disappointment tapped his heart for a split second. This brought a few questions to mind. 'Who is this person she is seeing? What is the meaning of that look? ...and why would I care so much?'

* * *

The World Tree plaza was quiet. It was no wonder that many couples would pick this place to meet. Bright lights shone on the majestic tree, breathing a gentle glow onto the plaza.

Once every twenty-two years, the World Tree would glow naturally. To the general public, the luminous moss growing on the tree was the cause. What they did not know was the tree's magical quality, although a few inquisitive scientists came close. And if they did, the backlash would be undesirable.

From where he was standing, Negi saw a figure near the World Tree. Thinking it was one of those scientists, he decided to investigate. When he got closer, he noticed a familiar face staring intently at the tree. Just the person he was looking for. "Hello," he simply said.

Anya glanced at the crystal dangling at the end of a fine gold chain she was holding before pocketing it. "Good evening," she greeted, more obligatory than warm, keeping her eyes on the World Tree. Negi inwardly winced.

"I'm still upset, you know." Anya started, "Upset that you forgotten our promise. But I don't blame you," she raised a hand to silence him. "It was a long time ago, a childish promise. I'm sorry I over-reacted yesterday."

Negi stared at her with his mouth agape before recovering and wordlessly nodding. Now was not a good time to mention that he did not have the faintest memory of any promise she was talking about.

Anya giggled at his reaction. "It's only natural to have another girl in your life after all this time. It's not as if you have a harem or something," Anya joked, not noticing how pale Negi became. "Besides, Nodoka seemed like a nice girl, a good choice for a life partner."

"She's not my life partner," Negi interrupted, taking out Nodoka's pactio card, showing its temporary status. He sucked in a breath for what he as about to say next. "In fact, I have made many temporary pactios with many others." With a slight shift of his thumb, he fanned out the cards he had.

Anya was momentarily dumbfounded. "You chauvinistic…"

Negi quickly continued, waving his hands. "Most of them were made during times of need!" Panic started to set in as he saw Anya colour, presumably fumbling to find her wand. He had to think of something before she does something really unpleasant. Every spluttered reason fell to deaf ears. Backed up this far, he blurted, "Kamo made them!"

"Kamo? That perverted ermine?" Negi sighed in relief when he saw her calming down, "That explains a lot." Anya folded her arms, seemingly not convinced entirely.

She regarded the cards, "Why is this so special?" indicating Asuna's card, examining it.

Negi hid a twinge, keeping the rest of the cards. "She was the first person I made a pactio with, but our contract was broken."

"Why's that?"

"She died." Negi said after a pause. "She was the main reason why I left to travel the world."

Anya looked sympathetic "She's beautiful. How did she…"

"It's complicated." No explanations, he was not ready yet. "I'll tell you some other time. So what brings you to Mahora?"

It did not take a genius to realise that he wanted the subject changed, so Anya obliged. "I'm here to check out the magical places in Japan, somewhat like doing reconnaissance. Mahora was arranged to be my "home" while I'm here." Anya gazed at the World Tree, "besides, magical energies seem to focus here."

"Was that what that crystal was for?"

"This?" Anya took out the brightly glowing crystal from earlier "Yes, I made it myself. It is used to detect and show the intensity of the magic in the area. The more the energy, the brighter it becomes."

Negi picked the artefact and noted the intricate runes etched onto the gold mount carefully holding the crystal with a fine golden chain was attached to it. Within the depths of the crystal, a glow burned like a candle light. To an outsider, it looked more like a novelty keychain."Fascinating," he whispered as he returned the crystal.

"The difficult part was to get the enchantments right, then adjusting the sensitivity to work properly in a place like this. This campus is full of magic!"

"I see. So have you been oriented around the campus?" Anya replied no. "I can show you around, if you like."

Anya playfully smirked. "Is that an invitation for a date? If it is…I will be more than happy to take up your offer."

Negi knew she was jesting with him like when they were younger where Anya would twist his words to her advantage. He smiled "Yes, it is. And I'm glad you accepted."

"You should be. I don't normally accept invitations." Anya looked at him pointedly.

"And I don't offer them often." Negi countered.

They stared at each other for awhile and finally broke into laughter. Anya pulled him into a hug. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. your feedback was much appreciated. As for those who raised requests/questions, you would not be disappointed when the plot reaches the timeline. Have a nice day!


	8. A Day with Anya

**Disclaimer: **This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original creators. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear from all of you!

Warning: This chapter contains flashbacks. I hope the presentation format is not too confusing.

* * *

Chapter 8

The bamboo grove behind the dojo was an ideal place for practicing swordplay. The usual early morning tranquillity was disrupted by clashing blades of tempered steel. Two figures were duelling in a small clearing. One was a proficient swordswoman, the other a young man about her age with considerable skill with his _wakizashi_.

Setsuna's katana was a blur as it sailed through the air aimed at his waist. With a jump backwards, Negi narrowly avoided it by mere millimetres and landed on his feet. Kicking up leaves and soil, he rushed towards her. She parried his thrust with a whirl and followed through with a slash that could have decapitated anyone. He dodged the attack, her blade softly whistled overhead instead.

Negi immediately twisted away, placing a distance between them. Before he could regain his footing, Setsuna took the initiative and went for a downward strike. Reacting purely by instinct, Negi brought his blade up to intercept hers and thrust his left hand out intending to shove her away. A rush of wind was felt and she flew back a distance away. Negi had unwittingly cast a spell, breaking the conditions of the match.

Setsuna looked surprised for a moment before smirking deviously and readied herself for another round. Bringing her blade back, she dashed forward before leaping high into the air preparing for one of her techniques. "_Zanganken, nikai_" Negi knew the rules have changed and back handled his weapon, giving it the maximum dexterity to fend off the attack.

She came down hard on him mercilessly, attacking from all directions as he struggled to keep up with her strikes, all the while muttering an incantation under his breath. With a final outward sweep of his blade to ward her away, he released his spell. She easily twisted in mid-air as the spell missed her and landed back on her feet. Her superiority in the match was evident; he was already panting whereas she had hardly broken a sweat.

Sheathing her blade, she stood in an aggressive stance. This will be the final round, he knew. Negi did the same and waited.

The bamboo forest faded from his vision. His vision was focused on her, observing every breath she took and the firm stance she had drilled to perfection. Her relaxed muscles were ready to unleash her true power. Negi knew the victor was already decided, but he would still try.

A gust of wind that rustled the leaves was their cue to strike, both rushed at each other. With a quick drawing of their blades, a sound of steel smacking into flesh resonated through the forest, it was over.

"Good one, Setsuna-san," Negi remarked with a thin smile to mask his wince as he kept his _wakizashi_ before bowing to Setsuna. His abdomen muscles were lightly throbbing in dull pain.

"You did well yourself." She returned the gesture. "Your swordsmanship has improved, Negi-kun."

He chuckled and humbly replied, "I'm still far from your level," acknowledging her with a nod.

There was a moment's peace as they took in the tranquillity of the forest. The sweet scent of the wild mixed with the colour of nature in the early morning light had a clamming effect to the two combatants. A pair of wild swallow, knowing that the match has ended, shared a perch on a young bamboo shoot, keeping a look out for their meal.

"Negi-kun, how do you feel about ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked, keeping her eyes at the birds.

Negi, a little stunned by the abruptness of that question, glanced to his side.. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think she'll be a good wife?" The larger of the two birds started to preen its partner.

"Konoka-san? I think she will be a wonderful wife to a lucky guy."

"I'm asking you how you feel about her. Do you love her? Will you choose her? What will you think if you were to be the father of her child?" She turned to look at him. Her eyes declaring that she was serious.

Negi was taken aback, confused on why was he asked such questions. "Why are you asking this?" An image of the dean came out in his mind but he dismissed it, 'It can't be.' But he wanted to confirm. "Does Konoe-sama have anything to do with this?"

Setsuna replied immediately, "No. I want to know."

Konoka will make a fine wife, that was true; Motherly, caring, and above all, a beautiful person. Negi felt unworthy to think of her more than a friend, yet a part of him liked the idea of having a wife like her. The headmaster's offer for Negi to be a candidate for her hand in marriage, previously thought just a joke, does seem like a tempting offer. But _'Do I love her?'_ "Honestly, I don't know," was his reply. Besides, eighteen was too early to think about marriage, right?

Setsuna relaxed, slowly unclenching her white knuckle grip of her sheath. She allowed the moment to stretch before letting out a soft sigh. "No matter what decision you make, I will ask of you to ensure her happiness. Can you do that, Negi-kun?"

Although Negi was confused by Setsuna's words, when he saw her eyes, he agreed.

"Good," She said with a smile that did not seem to meet her eyes. "I have a class in an hour. I will take my leave. Excuse me." With a leap, she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"You're late." Anya stated with her arms folded and an unsatisfied pout.

"Sorry. I was a little delayed this morning." Negi scratched the back of his head. Although the pain was gone, the mark on his abdomen was still fading away.

"Oh hush, I was just kidding. I just arrived myself. This place is huge, where shall we start?"

-14 years ago-

Four year old Negi was lost. The school was a maze of corridors, stairways and alcoves leading to vast halls. Try as he might for the past few hours, he still could not find the library. Most of the students have already left after school and the few occasional people he met while wandering just gave him vague directions before rushing off.

The sky outside the tall windows was turning to a vivid orange. He knew he should head home soon or Nekane-oneesan would be worried. If he only knew where he was, maybe he could find the main entrance of the school, but he had not seen anyone for the past quarter hour.

Negi heard of angels coming to a person's aid in time of need, Nekane-oneesan said so herself. He is lost and alone in a school he just entered a few days ago. Where is his angel to help him now? Feeling lost and hopeless, he began to cry.

"Hello, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Negi looked up to find a girl about his age. She had brown hair and matching eyes. The orange sky behind in the background gave her an angelic glow.

Negi sniffed, in an attempt to stop his crying. "I was looking for the library. Now I'm lost. I want to go home. Onee-san will be worried." He explained between gasps, wiping the tears off his face.

"You must be new here, right?" Negi nodded. "I see. It's very simple. We'll just have to find the entrance together so that we may go home. Come on, little boys don't cry." She offered her hand. Negi stared at it for a moment before taking it.

Although she seemed to be of the same age, she walked and talked with both grace and confidence. What was even more interesting was that she knew the school well; enough to guide and introduced to him the different places that they passed.

In no time at all, they arrived at the entrance. "Well, here we are at the entrance. I can show you the whole school anytime you wish, Negi Springfield."

Negi was surprised. "See you tomorrow in class then. Hope you find your way in time." She teased, gave him a wave goodbye and began to walk off.

"Wait!" This was the girl who came in his time of need and guided him out when he was lost. She may be one of those angels Nekane-oneesan said about! "May I know your name?"

She turned back to face him. "Haven't you paid attention in class on the first day?" Negi blushed. "Honestly." She huffed and told him before walking through the main doors.

Negi whispered her name under his breath. Nekane-oneesan will hear about his angel.

"Anya."

-Present-

"Yes?"

Negi did not realize he spoke aloud. He glanced back to see the World Tree a minute's walk behind them. "Sorry, I was thinking of the first time we met."

Anya chuckled, "You were a lost little boy crying in the corridor leading straight to the library, I remember."

"And you did an orientation for me as promised. Well, now it will be my pleasure to return that favor." Negi turned towards her with a bow and scrape. "May I have the honor of escorting thee, fine lady?"

"Such flattery, Mister Springfield," Anya curtseyed and accepted his arm. "Lead the way."

* * *

"…So it was then I found that the culprit was Beth's owl. Who would have guessed that?" Negi laughed as Anya talked about her experiences with her research team.

So far, they have been to many landmarks within the campus. Anya was fascinated by the extensive history and architecture of Mahora and was intrigued by the thought that the school's roots itself had connections with the great Merlin and the many powerful magic sects around the world. In fact, Mahora's name was derived from the Japanese word "Mahou" meaning "Magic" in English. Who knows what magical secrets lay hidden in the campus grounds?

"Here we are at Mahora's Church." Negi began as they approached the building. The front spire topped with an ivory cross rose high above the surrounding buildings. Its façade was a marriage between modern materials and traditional designs. The Sunday Mass has ended and church goers were walking through the main doors and down the steps, excited chatter and laugher floating in the air.

"Most weddings of past students were held here. There is a legend that if the groom carries the bride up the stairs all the way to the altar, the couple will be blessed with an everlasting happy marriage by the church grounds itself. Kind of adds to the charm of marrying in school, doesn't it?"

Anya looked up the flight of stairs and estimated about 40 steps to the main doors. "If the groom is willing to carry her from here to the altar, it does signify that he is committed and will support her to the end." Anya dreamily imagined her husband carrying her to the altar to meet the priest.

Incidentally, mage weddings are a little different with each couple trying to best the previous one: stunts, enactments, fan-fare and once, a three-day festival. The only 'normal' wedding they attended was Anya's cousin's where the groom was unaware of his bride's magical background until their first child. Anya recalled the day as they stepped into the church.

-10 years ago-

Friends and family sat solemnly in the pews as they patiently waited for the bride to arrive. Everyone was dressed in their best. The groom's side was filled with men in suits and women with their finery. The bride's side was interestingly dotted with guests in cloaks among the rest, resulting in quite a number of raised eyebrows. Other than that, everyone was comfortably seated as the church organ played on.

Anya looked around in wide-eyed wonder as she took in the colours and splendour of the wedding preparations. The groom was nervously chatting with his best man who spoke words of encouragement to him. The priest in his ceremonial robes busied himself by reading the bible. Beside her, Negi was listening to Nekane as she answered some questions Negi asked.

The bridal march began to play and everyone turned to look at the doors. First came two young girls, each carrying a basket, throwing flower petals into the air as they walked down the red carpet towards the altar. Following closely behind them was a boy holding a small pillow with two shiny rings seated delicately on it. When the bride made her appearance, Anya gasped in amazement.

The bride, escorted by her father, wore the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was the purest shade of white adorned with small beads of crystal. Through the thin veil, Anya had never seen her cousin so pretty before as she gracefully walked to the altar with her maids following behind her.

At the altar, the bride's father exchanged a few words to the groom before handing the bride to the smiling groom. The priest began the rites.

After the exchanging of vows and putting on their rings, Anya blushed lightly as the couple kissed, amidst loud cheers coming from those gathered.

Outside, the couple ran to their wedding car as the guests threw rice at them. The bride then threw her bouquet of flowers behind her before entering the vehicle.

The bouquet sailed through the air in a graceful arch over the women gathered close to the bride and landed right into a startled Anya's arms. She could have sworn the bride wink at her before the door was closed and the playful bride's maids and groom's men hooked up a tail of shoes and a "just married" sign onto the back of the car just as it started up and move off.

A little later, Anya stood at the altar admiring the flowers in her hands. The other guests were outside at the reception, leaving the interior empty. Anya imagined herself wearing the dress and taking her vows, role playing the bride.

"Anya?" Anya spun around and was relieved to see it was just Negi. "I was looking for you. What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She quickly hid the bouquet of flowers behind her back. Negi did not believe her and she caved under his questioning gaze. "Alright, I was playing the bride." She blushed deeply, expecting Negi to mock her.

Anya was slightly relieved when Negi thought for a moment before stating, "Well, you can't be the bride without a groom, can you?"

"And where can I find someone to play the groom?" Anya placed her hands on her hips.

"I can play the groom," said Negi before adding quietly, "that is...if you want."

Anya grinned and they began their role play, pretending the ceremony as if it was happening. She started the preamble of the ceremony with Negi helping along the way at the portions where she was unsure. "And now the exchange of vows," Anya mimicked the priest. There was a moment's silence before Anya frowned and pointed out, "What should we use for the rings? There has to be rings for a wedding."

Negi thought for a moment before a thought struck him. From within the bouquet of flowers in her hands, he picked out two stalks of white clover. "Nekane-oneesan said that these flowers means 'I promise'." He explained as he carefully crafted a pair of rings. "The stalks can form the ring while the flower can be the diamond," he held up the pair of completed rings smiling happily, "I think this can take the place of the rings."

Anya giggled at his resourcefulness and held out her hand. Negi took it as a cue and slid it into place, reciting the vows then allowing Anya to do the same for him. "I, Negi Springfield, take you Anna Yurieuna Cocolova, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Anya took a moment to observe the ring. It was crude and a little too small, but she still liked it all the same. "You may now kiss the bride." Anya declared, following the script.

Negi stood forward and held her hand like the groom did as Anya looked into her groom's eyes as the bride had. His eyes gazed into her pools of chocolate brown before leaning in. A warm, pleasant shiver coursed through her body as his warm breath caressed her lips. Their eyes closed as their lips met.

It seemed to Anya that only Negi existed, the outside world totally forgotten. Negi was in turn engulfed by her scent of spring and cinnamon. There was a sweet taste in her mouth that made him curious to explore. 'Apples,' he thought as he tentatively slipped out his tongue to slowly run the soft inner rim of her lip. Anya let out a small moan, not wanting it to end; if only he did not need to breathe.

Negi slowly pulled back with Anya still standing there with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes closed. She leaned forward, only to meet air. Realising the kiss has ended her eyes flattered open. "Wow" was all she could say as Negi grinned sheepishly.

When her mind finally caught up, her eyes snapped open wide and she slapped Negi on the head. "Ouch!"

"We were only pretending!" She exclaimed, "Honestly!" She started ranting about the impropriety of kissing without permission.

"I kind of like it." Negi said in the middle of her rant, looking anywhere but her.

"What?" Anya snapped, glaring at him.

"The kiss... I kind of like it." His face turned a deep red as he looked bashfully into her eyes, as if looking for approval.

Anya hesitated, her glare softening. "Actually," she smiled softly, "I kind of liked it too." Her blush matched his, taking sudden interest at the flowers in her hand.

There was a short awkward silence. "So now that the vows are spoken, the rings exchanged and the…kiss," Negi whispered that last word, "Next is to walk out together, right?"

Anya hid a blush behind the bouquet of flowers then smiled and they walked down the aisle to the door, hand in hand.

-Present-

Anya smiled wistfully at her memory, imagining a younger version of Negi and herself walking to the doors.

'I wonder does he still remember.' Anya glanced at him. Negi was sitting in the front pew chatting with who she assumed was his student.

When the student saw Anya, her face shone with excitement.

"Negi-sensei, is she your girlfriend? Hi, I am Suzumiya Kasumi. Pleased to meet you!" the bubbly girl spoke excitedly, giving a polite bow.

Anya returned the gesture. "I'm Anya, Negi's childhood friend. Pleased to meet you too. Negi is just showing me around the school. It's so interesting."

"Really? Did Negi-sensei tell you about the legend of this church? Imagine being carried to the altar, isn't it romantic?" Kasumi tired to cover her blush with her hands to no avail. Kasumi's watch gave a light beep. "Oh, I have to go. Excuse me, Negi-sensei. Have fun with Anya-san." She ran off, waving at them.

"Are all your students this interesting?" Anya asked as Kasumi went out of earshot.

"They're all okay," Negi laughed and they head to the doors.

"I wonder. Do you still remember my cousin's wedding?" Anya slowly asked.

"Hmm. Sorry, I can't recall. It was a long time ago. Why?"

'So he does not remember…' Anya thought. "Oh, never mind then. So, where do we go next?"

"I was thinking of lunch. What will you like to have? It is a weekend though, there will be queues."

Anya thought for a moment and an idea came to her mind.

* * *

A young Autumn was in the air with a sun slightly obscured by fluffy clouds. The cool breeze carried the refreshing scents of the grassy plain as the soft rustle of the distant forest complimented the serenity. Upon a gentle slope stood a tree, its wide generous canopy providing shade to its two guests enjoying their meal. Their laughter was a welcome change to an otherwise quiet place.

"Who would have guessed there is such a place in Mahora?" Anya said as she bit into a strawberry.

"I was just lucky to find it not long ago. I must compliment your genius though for having a picnic."

"It's just like old times, Negi. You would train for hours in the field and I had to bring you lunch. If that was not enough, I had to make sure you ate it," she fed him a fruit before he could reply.

The leaves of the trees rustled in mirth as their conversation changed to their childhood game, cloud watching.

"That looks like Magus Norton. Or is it Santa Claus?"

"Looks more like Santa to me." Negi stifled a yawn, his eye lids closing.

Anya inwardly smiled, 'After all this years, this never fails to put him to sleep.'

Usually, Negi would earnestly continue to practice after eating. Clever Anya would ensure he get some proper rest before she let him off. This mostly came in the form of a cloud watching game.

Hearing Negi's light rhythmic breathing, she guessed that he was asleep. Anya looked at him to confirm her suspicion. Upon seeing the peaceful look on his face, Anya stifled a laugh and sat there, looking at him. 'He has grown over the years.'

His lips were slightly apart as he slept, those same lips gave Anya her first kiss. Anya wondered will the feeling be the same again as she cautiously leaned forward to his lips. A shiver of anticipation coursed through her body. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she moved closer.

_Will he taste the same?_

_Will it feel the same?_

_This is so exciting. Is that why I'm shivering?_

However, at a hair's breadth away, her old rant about kissing without permission came back to mind. She stopped her advancement and pulled back. 'Maybe I should have told him he could kiss me anytime,' a part of her thought. Settling back onto the tree, she watched the clouds pass by.

* * *

First thing Negi noticed was the sweet scent of cinnamon. A light pressure pressed on his shoulder and a silky feeling tickled his neck. There was a pair of arms loosely wrapped around his right arm. By the soft breathing, Anya must be asleep. Negi realised he had dozed off, not a very proper thing as a host. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light.

The sky was starting to become overcast with grey clouds advancing quickly. A gust of wind brought the strong smell of grass. Although reluctant to wake his sleeping companion, he lightly pat her forearm and called her name. "Hey, we have to go," he said to her as she woke.

It was pouring when they got back onto the footpath leading to the nearest shelter. Drenched and laughing, they ran to take refuge under the simple wooden roof. They shared the short bench and listened to the rain tapping on their little shelter, waiting for the rain to lighten up.

"I love the rain." Anya said as she watched raindrops creating ripples on the puddles of water. Drops of water dripped from the edge of the roof. The sounds of the rain created an exciting atmosphere. Feeling playful, Anya gripped Negi's arm.

"Let's dance!"

Negi was surprised. "Now?" he looked around the small shed.

"Well, we're wet anyway. Let's dance!" Anya stepped out of the shelter, pulling Negi with her. She then took his hand to twirl her around and lead the dance. Negi wanted to tell her he could not dance when he realised she was not dancing either, she was having fun! Relaxing, he joined in dancing in the rain with her, splashing and playing. Besides, there was no one else around in this weather.

* * *

Negi savored the soothing feeling of warm water from the shower. The light hearted fun in the rain was still in his mind. A nostalgic feeling came over him. He never had so much fun since he left Wales. He grabbed a towel and dried himself when he was done. He had picked one of his most comfortable home-wear which consisted of a simple tee-shirt and shorts. Taking one last look at the mirror to check himself, he opened the bathroom door and went into the living room.

Spread out on the sofa in his apartment with her elbow propped upon the armrest was Anya. When Negi saw how she was dressed, he nearly tripped; All she wore were her knickers and a long sleeved shirt of his which seemed too big for her.

Anya looked up from her book, "Took you long enough." She picked up the only mug in his apartment and sipped from it.

When Negi did not respond for a few seconds, she smirked. "Don't get any wrong ideas. My clothes are still in your washer and I could not find any other home clothes to wear. Honestly, you should shop more often." She sat up, moved aside to make space for Negi and invitingly patted on the vacant spot.

Negi hesitated for a moment before sitting on the sofa. Anya took another sip from the mug before offering it to Negi who gratefully accepted it. Taking a whiff of the liquid in the steaming mug told him it was hot chocolate. Cradling the warm mug with both hands, he carefully sipped the chocolate. Fresh mint and the slightly bittersweet chocolate rolled on his tongue as the liquid warmed his body. 'This is really good instant chocolate.'

Anya continued reading her book as Negi sipped the drink. Outside, the rain pelted the windows. It seems like they would be indoors for quite awhile.

Letting out a sigh, Anya shifted, laying her legs across Negi's lap, almost spilling his drink. Negi looked at her questioningly but she was still engrossed in the book, as if nothing was wrong. Negi wanted to say something but when he saw how comfortable she was, he sat back and relaxed.

Being a young man, Negi could not help but study the pair of legs on his lap. They were slim, well toned with flawless skin. When his view came to a pair of white cotton panties, he realised he had wandered too far up. He immediately averted his gaze downwards to her feet. An idea came to his mind. 'Might as well,' he reasoned.

Negi settled the mug onto the coffee table and startled Anya by grabbing her foot. Before she could ask what he was doing, Negi started massaging her foot in small circles. Anya never had a foot massage before but all she knew was that whatever Negi was doing, it felt good. Leaning back onto the armrest, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations on her tired foot.

Negi slowly pressed the tip of his thumbs along the contours of her foot, loosening the tight muscles received from their morning walk. After completing her left foot, he moved on to her right. This time, he could have sworn he heard her _purr_.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Anya enquired when he was done.

"Just something I picked up while travelling in China." He explained. Negi noted the time, "It's a little past five and it's still raining." Negi played with her little toes, just like when they were younger. "What would you like to do?"

"Tell me more about your travels," she suggested enjoying the feeling, "what other things have you learnt?"

Negi talked about of his travels, the friends he made and the adventures he had. He spoke about the deeds he did to help others, along with the tragedies he encountered. Anya listened with rapt attention.

Before they knew it, it was already late night. "Are you hungry?" Negi asked as he stood to stretch.

Anya shock her head "No," besides, she had already brushed her teeth earlier

"Me neither," He looked outside the window, it was drizzling. "So, would you like to stay for the night? You could take the bed," he said.

"That's very kind of you." Anya fought a yawn, "but the sofa is fine." To prove her point, she snuggled deeper.

Negi would not accept that. "As your host, I insist." He stepped towards her.

Sitting up, Anya looked into his eyes challengingly, "make me."

Negi bent down and scooped her up, squealing in his arms. Crossing the room, he deposited her onto the bed. "Good night," he smiled as he took a spare pillow and blanket from a cupboard.

Anya watched him as he settled onto the sofa. "Thank you for showing me around today, it was fun."

Negi stifled a yawn, "We only visited a small portion actually. It will take more than a day to see everything. We can continue tomorrow evening."

Anya pulled up the blanket, "Sure. I can't wait to see what other secrets there are in this place. Well, then, good night."

"Sleep well."

* * *

Anya woke to a series of sharp taps on the window beside the bed. It was still dark outside. Looking to the source of the disturbance, she was surprised to see a messenger owl outside. Owls were rarely sent to deliver messages now that there are mobile and postal service, only important messages are sent by a network of messenger owls. This must be really important to be sent all the way from Wales.

Unlatching the window, she allowed the owl in. The owl gave a grateful hoot and ruffled its feathers, dripping water onto the floor before stretching out its leg with a small cylinder strapped to it. She untied the container and poured out its contents.

Patting the owl on its head for a job well done, she unfolded the letter and disenchanted the protected contents.

_Anya, Beth here. How are you in Japan? Hope you will meet some charming man there. Anyway, you have an additional assignment…_

* * *

A/N: With this chapter, all charactors are in place. Thank you for your patience!


	9. Tsukushi's Tip

**Disclaimer: **This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original creators. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to hear from all of you!

* * *

Chapter 9

It's getting warm,' Negi sleepily thought as he felt the morning sun rays on his face. He turned to face away from the hot rays, his arm landed on a flat area of soft, crumpled material. It felt like the comforter of his bed and, tagged along with the feeling of the size of his sleeping area that was definitely larger than the sofa, he knew that something was wrong; he recalled offering said bed to Anya last night after their tour. 'Odd...why am I in bed?'

Dazedly, he cracked open his eyes and looked around. Everything looked the same as they left yesterday with empty bags of snakes on the coffee table from last night to the drawn blinds with streaks of sun ray seeping through the cracks. The only thing different was Anya preparing breakfast in the kitchenette with her back facing him, her hair lightly swaying in every move.

Negi took a deep breath and sat up, his mind slowly starting up and when it did, he realised, 'Today's a school day!' He turned to look at the clock to check the time only to find it missing but judging from the strength of sunlight, he could still make it for homeroom if he hurry. He quickly made a move to the side of the bed, but an odd, ticklish feeling at his lower region that made him look down and he sucked in a breath. He was in bed...Nude!

"Oh, you're awake," Anya sweetly called from behind him, "Just in time, breakfast is ready." He bristled and immediately pulled up the sheets, attempting to cover his decency before turning to face her. What he saw almost made him yelp in surprise: simply clad in an apron was Anya bringing two steaming plates to bed.

She set a plate of bacon and eggs in his hands before starting her breakfast. "Well, eat up! You'll need the energy especially after last night when you so...vigorous." she lightly blushed.

Negi could not believe what he was hearing. In fact he had no recollection of last night after falling asleep on the sofa. "What..." he stammered, "What happened?"

Anya glowed in a deeper shade of red and playfully rapped him on the head, "Now that's not something you should say right?" she giggled.

Negi froze as he tried to recall the previous night's events while at the same time, his eyes began to wander and traced the curves of her body. Under the thin material of the apron, she was well toned yet not overly muscular with an ample bosom with slim midsection and generous hips. She had a healthy tan from the days in the sun doing field work. The visual display got his body to react with the typical man's morning condition.

"Not hungry?" She noted when Negi had not touched his meal. "Well, personally, I..." she lowered close to his ear and whispered, her warm breath sending shivers through his body, "am still...hungry." she punctuated the sentence with a tiny nib at his earlobe.

He quivered at her intimacy as she placed the plates on the bed stand. She closed in for a kiss. He whispered her name in reluctant resistance. Their lips were a breath apart when she pulled back and asked in a surprisingly candid tone, "Do you have protection?"

"W-What?" He asked, puzzled. The moment was ruined.

"Do you have protection from accidents? If not call Takemori Insurance hotline at..."

* * *

Negi woke up with a start. The radio clock on his bed stand was blaring a commercial. Then his heart almost skipped a beat when he realised he was in bed albeit with his clothes on. 'How did I get here?' he rubbed the sleep off his eyes and looked around. The sky outside was still dark and everything seemed to be in place. And it seemed like last night's events had given him weird dreams.

He let out a sigh and turned off the alarm. A folded note laid next to the radio clock, Negi unfolded and read the note.

_Dear Negi,_

_If you're wondering how you got on the bed, I carried you there. Haha. Actually it was just a simple levitation spell, Anyway, thank you for showing me around yesterday, I had a great time. Last night, I received an important letter about a meeting which required my immediate attendance. I don't know how long I'll be away but I should be back for Christmas. Till then, Take care! Hope your students don't get to you._

_Love,_

_Anya_

_PS: I took the liberty of drying and folding your clothes._

Negi chuckled softly, keeping the note in the bed stand drawer before beginning to prepare for a new day.

* * *

It was every teacher's desire to see all their students excel in their subjects. However there are those who made their teachers scratch their heads, wondering what they could do to help them to even pass. Negi found himself in such a situation. Looking through the past records of his class, he noted the trend of the same students who are weak in his subject. Many senior, more experienced, and somewhat nosy, colleagues gave their advice regarding these students.

"Punish them," the discipline master, nicknamed 'the Bulldog' growled.

"Forcing them is not the way, let them express themselves," came the melodic words from the art teacher while brushing his fringe aside before ranting about the lack of creativity of the students these days.

"Find their weakness then drill them till their acceptable...you there! Lift your knees!" suggested a physical instructor during a training routine.

He knew that they were just being helpful but sometimes...

Negi sat back on his office chair staring at the ceiling, closed his eyes to relax, listening to the quiet shuffle of papers and scratching of marking pens in the staff office. It was the end of another day and he could use some form of entertainment for the day to get his mind off work. Maybe visit Nodoka to clear up the misunderstanding with Anya. Or he could go see how the lessons for Kiyoko were going along. Either that or another spar with Setsuna to let out some pent up stress. For now though, just leaning back and relaxing will suffice.

He heard the chair behind him shift and creaked softly as someone sat on it. Staying in his relaxed posture, he pulled his chair closer to his desk to allow the person behind him more space. There was a short pause and something unexpected was placed on his forehead. It was a cool metallic cylindrical object. He opened his eyes and rolled them upwards to see the foreign object and saw the inverted words 'Iced Coffee'. Carefully balancing the can, he reached up and grabbed it before turning to meet Tsukushi with a mischievous look on her face. "Student problems?" she asked, taking a sip from her canned drink.

"Not really," Negi thanked her for the drink, cracked open the lid and took a sip of the bittersweet beverage. 'Although I would not mind if he could have an idea on how to help my students.' He reflected, glancing at the papers on the table. His companion made a move that caught his attention.

Tsukushi leaned close to him and looked at him straight into the eye, seemingly unconvinced and slightly annoyed. "Makino-san?" Negi was taken aback by her proximity while she stared for a few moments.

"You're not being honest." She said pointedly while pulling back, "Sometimes talking about what's worrying you really help. But first, you have to admit what's in your mind."

'Was I that obvious?' Negi thought. His flinched as his fellow colleague stood up and tapped his nose. "Well, if the students can't seem to grasp the subject, perhaps if we immerse them in the culture of the subject, they may develop an interest in that area to act as a driving force for them to understand the lesson." She leaned in again, "Don't you agree?"

Negi thought for a moment, "So you're saying, by exposing them to something that rouses their interest, they will naturally feel more motivated to learn more about the subject?"

"It works that way. For example, when I want my students to start a project on period art, I gave them a short presentation to draw them in followed by a short field trip, giving titbits of information to maintain their interest."

'She has a point, but...' Negi scratched his head sheepishly, "But that's not part of the syllabus. Shouldn't we use the textbooks?"

She then flicked a finger onto his forehead. Negi was dumbfounded, rubbing the sore spot to soothe the pain. "Textbooks should only be used as a guideline in your lessons. Keep in mind that our objective here is to teach our students our subjects. We do not have to follow strictly to what was prepared!"

Negi did not know what to say. Instead, he thought pensively on the words she said and finally got a flash of inspiration, this calls for another trip to the library. "Thank you, Makino-san. Thank you for that tip. I think I'll prove useful."

She smiled widely, "Desho?" She mischievously grabbed his tie, gently tugging it. "And stop calling me 'Makino-san', it makes me sound old. Now come on! You've been in here a little too long. Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" He allowed himself to be pulled from his seat before she seized his wrist and lead him towards the door.

"It's been a long day, we're going for a walk!" She replied, still holding on tight. Negi only resisted a moment to get his coat before following her out the door.

The other teachers who saw the exchange shrugged and returned to their work. But for some others, this is a really juicy gossip fodder.

* * *

"Hey Secchan, take a look at this!" Konoka excitedly exclaimed, holding up a fashionable casual clothe set. "I think you'll look good in this!"

"It's nice, Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied, marvelling at her friend's enthusiasm. Konoka was insistent that she should get more clothes and she obliged willingly. Although she does not understand: there is nothing wrong with a wardrobe full of _Hakama_ sets...right?

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!" The swordswoman was pushed into a fitting room and the curtain was drawn behind her. She smiled at her friend's persistence and obliged, taking another good look at the clothes. It was a black sleeveless loose fit cotton halter neck shirt and a matching denim jean miniskirt. She mused that it was pointless to pick such nice clothing; after all she has no intention to turn any heads her way. Quietly slipping the clothes on, she noted that the bust area was a little slack even though she had opted not to bind her chest today, allowing the excess material to dip naturally giving the outfit a very playful edge.

She did a roundabout view with the mirror and sighed. Unlike a dainty court lady, her body was evidently well toned. Her height was slightly higher than average and her daily exercise gave her a slim waistline. Her warrior physic made her felt so unlady-like. It was times like this that she would also notice the area in her physic that she feels was lacking, slightly bruising her ego. Though the way of the warrior does not take note of the warrior's three sizes, she was ultimately still a young woman. 'There's no one who is going to take an interest in me in this clothes...or any other nice clothes for that matter.' She studied herself in the mirror one more time before concluding that it does not matter how the outfit was, as long as her lover liked it. Feeling much more positive, she confidently slid the curtain back for Konoka for approval.

"Wow, just as I expected, you look great Secchan." Konoka admired the outfit.

Setsuna felt herself warm at the compliment, "Thank you _ojou-sama_. But I don't think this attire suits me." She fidgeted at the neckline of the shirt, unconsciously attempting to cover the excess material.

"Nonsense, it looks good on you." Konoka said, she then spotted a familiar figure over Setsuna's shoulder, brightened. "Let's get a second opinion. Hey, Negi!"

Setsuna turned to see Negi waving a hand in greeting and walking to their direction. "Good afternoon, ladies. What a coincidence meeting you here. How's your shopping coming along?"

"We're picking clothes for Secchan and we would like to hear from you," she pushed the surprised swordswoman in front, "So what do you think? Doesn't it suit her?"

The said swordswoman caught his eyes and immediately looked away in embarrassment from the attention. Her hands clasped in front of her nervously, as if she was expecting a critic comment. Negi took a good look at her. The black top had given a pleasant contrast to her moonlight white skin while the skirt was something Negi thought he would never see her in as it revealed enough to capture attention, yet it still leaves an adequate length for someone to ask 'how high do those legs go?' for the imagination. It seemed that the style was to be a playful casual clothe which suit her well. Coupled with the nervous look on her face that was absolutely endearing as she awaited his comment, the whole outfit was, in his opinion, "beautiful."

Setsuna was dumbstruck as she looked into his eyes to find him speaking in all honesty. This made her blush deeply. To hear that comment from him made her heart beat in a way not unlike what she felt from hearing her lover's words. Realising the impropriety of her thoughts, she inwardly chided herself and struggled to regain some control, "T-thank you, Negi-kun." She tried to continue but words failed her.

"See, even Negi likes it! I just knew it's alright for you." Konoka remarked cheerfully. "So what brings you here, Negi?"

Negi let out a short laugh, "Well, you can say I was dragged here against my will."

"Now it can't be that bad, now can it?" a long haired blond said as she approached them. "Although it was there was some truth about you being dragged here by me," she said, a finger tapping her chin in reflection.

"Ah, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, allow me to introduce my colleague, Makino Tsukushi." Negi allowed the ladies greeting each other before stating the former two ladies were his students.

"Oh, so both of you were Negi's students," she turned to Negi, "Seems they had turned out well, you're a good teacher after all. It's a wonder why you left teaching."

Negi shifted uncomfortably as he thought of the circumstance that he left. Fortunately, Konoka noted Negi's reaction and tried to defuse the situation, "Negi-sensei was a great teacher and I just know that he will do the same now that's his back. Well, Secchan, don't you agree?"

Setsuna knew Konoka was trying to steer the conversation from a touchy subject and she nodded in agreement, "Negi-sensei is always professional about his work. I believe he'll do well again."

Tsukushi looked between the two and giggled, "You must have left an impression on them, Negi" To the other two ladies' surprise, she slipped a hand through Negi's arm, "Well, it has been a pleasure meeting both of you. Come on Negi, I just saw this blouse that I want to try."

Negi turned to them and smiled apologetically, leaving the other two girls with a slight unsettling feeling. 'Why is she so familiar with him?'

* * *

-Few days later-

It was a few days since Tsukushi's suggestion. Deciding to take a break, Negi placed his pen down and stared out to the expanse of bookshelves in the library from the second level. He had come to the library to take refuge from the confines of the busy staff room, hoping for some peace and space to work. Unfortunately, there was an atmosphere of excitement as students chatted amongst themselves despite the repeated "Shush" by the librarians on duty. It is amazing to see students able to study and talk at the same time.

"Somehow I knew you'll be here." Negi snapped out his reverie as Nodoka took a seat beside him. "Still working on your little project?" her eyes skimmed through the papers on the table.

"Yes, still looking for a common interest for my students. It's not as simple as I thought." He looked out to watch students merrily chatting away, "It's quite lively today. I wonder what's going on."

"It could be the up-coming mid-autumn festival; it's just a few weeks from now. Or..." she pushed up her glasses, "there is the 'Sing! Mahora' during the weekend. It's an annual event where local bands and singers get together to perform on stage."

Negi nodded in understanding, "I see. But I haven't heard about it before. Is it something new?"

"It's relatively new." She started, "Few years ago, there was a singing contest to find hidden musical talents which turned out to be quite successful. It was so successful that it was decided to hold it once a year. However, there are groups of people that were eliminated or just like to show their talent. So this event is for everyone." "Have you ever participated in the event?" Negi queried.

She smoothed her hair back, "The library has a hand in the organisation. I am involved in it."

"Seems like the library has a great line up of events," he remarked. "What else is new for the library?"

"Well, we are going to have a play for the year end."

"Interesting, so what will the play be about?"

Nodoka sighed, "That's the problem. We have no idea what to do. Most plays have already been over used. Don't worry though, we'll get it soon."

Negi though for a moment, "Would you like me to help you look for a story?"

"I appreciate your offer. However, I think the committee can find one. Besides, I won't want to add to your work."

"It's no problem. I need to find material for class anyway." He gave assuring smile.

Nodoka chuckle, "You're too kind. Thank you." Her phone rang, "Excuse me. Hello...Yes...Oh, it's so late already? Alright, I'll be right there."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry, I have something to attend to. We'll talk another time, alright? See you!" She hastily left.

'She seems so busy.' Negi thought as he watch her leave and went back to work.

A few minutes later, a shy voice called him, "Ne...Negi-sensei,"

Negi looked up from his notes to find a student sporting a blush. He smiled kindly, "Good afternoon, Yakumo-san. How may I help?" He spotted the class rep along with another student slipping behind a bookshelf when he caught their eyes.

Yakumo was a soft spoken student in class; outstanding results but shy. It sort of reminded him of a young Nodoka. "I...I was wondering if..." she took a deep breath and held out a ticket while bowing, more to avoid his eyes, "If you would like to go for a concert during the weekend?"

Negi blinked at the ticket before him and chuckled, "Sure," he accepted the ticket. "Sing! Mahora," he read the title and mused about the coincidence that he was discussing it earlier.

"Noto Mamiko will be there performing! Most of the class will be there to watch her performance." Yakumo excitedly said before realising her excitement, shyly retreating with a blush.

Negi glanced at the ticket again before looking up to see Yakumo nervously fidgeting, 'I think I can take a look at this concert.' "Thank you for inviting me, I look forward to the weekend." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sensei, have a nice evening." She bowed and quickly disappeared behind the bookshelf where the class rep was. Negi chuckled at the display while slipping the ticket safely in his pocket.

* * *

"Good night," Negi replied to the librarian on duty.

Stepping out onto the bridge leading away from Library Island, Negi breathed deep, taking in the fresh scent of the lake. The sun was already setting; its orange streaks stretching across the sky with puffs of white clouds as the canvas, bathing the buildings in a vibrant evening glow.

He stopped to admire the sights across the calm waters of the lake. Not far from him, a couple of college students were admiring the sights too, with her leaning on his shoulder. They did not seem to be much older than him, yet they seem so...complete. A small pang of loneliness struck him as they had came during the periods when he travelled alone. He wondered when he will find his match.

Sounds of hard soles tapping on the cobbled road stopped behind him. He had sensed who she was even before she spoke. "Sunsets here are beautiful aren't they?" she asked, taking a seat on the low ledge Negi was resting on.

He acknowledged her before turning back to the sights and nodded, "Yes, they are."

She glanced at him and, as if she had read his thoughts, said, "Don't you wish you have someone to share the view with?"

"There are times," He turned to her, "Do you get lonely, Master?"

Evangeline had thought to get back at him for that kind of question, but she saw that he was sincere and sighed, "If you have lived as long as I have, you will think that I would have gotten over it. But loneliness is inevitable especially when you're stuck in a ten year old body."

Negi took a quick glance at the couple beside them. Thankfully they were too busy with each other to hear the remark that Evangeline made.

Evangeline arched an eyebrow at his reaction and laughed before continuing, "Well, at least here are those nights with a full moon," she flashed him a toothy grin. "What about you?"

Negi ignored her question, instead asked her urgently, "What do you do on those nights? Not something that would harm others, I hope."

"Nothing morally wrong, if that's what you're concerned about. I will never lower myself to mere common folk." She declared haughtily then looked away, "Even if I did, it will never last."

Negi understood what she meant. She was an immortal vampire and will far outlive anyone. Then there is the part where she's stuck in a ten year old body. The combination of the two was not favourable to find a partner. He turned to join her in admiring the sights as the gentle waves of the lake lapped the sides of the bridge, filling the silence between them. Both watched as the last rays of the sun sunk into the horizon.

"For what it is worth, you can look for me anytime you feel lonely, Master." He finally broke the silence as he streetlights above them flickered on.

She scoffed, "I must be doing quite badly if I needed to do that." She hopped off her perch and smoothed her skirt before moving off, waving her hand dismissively, "Just drop by sometime, kid."

He watched her walk a distance away before taking one last look at the shadowy distance and making his way home.

* * *

The dormitory was quiet as usual when he returned. While walking up the stairs, he heard a door knob on the ground floor jiggle and turn. Curious of the sound, he looked over the banister to the origin of the sound. The door to the basement opened and he saw Mrs. Chidori take a peek around before slipping out and close the door behind her. He was about to call to her when she stopped in her tracks as if realising something. She reached into her pockets and pulled out two black rectangular items that Negi could not make out what they were, and inspected them. Keeping one into her pocket, she headed back into the basement.

Though Negi could not confirm what those items were, he could have sworn that he had caught a glimpse of what looked like a shiny top bullet of a cartridge.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope to hear what you think!


	10. Concert Night

Chapter 10

A/N: Finally, another chapter! This chapter, in my opinion was the most difficult to write so far. Adding on to it was the start of college education. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Hope to hear from you!

* * *

It was still late at night, he knew. Though his eyes were closed, he knew. Could be the trace sense of sleepiness that lingered or the feeling that it was too early to wake up, he just knew.

But what bothered him was the feeling that something was amiss. He only felt this edgy when he was lost in the dense Amazon when he had to keep alert at all times just to avoid being attacked and eaten. Right now, this survival instinct must have roused him. Though he may be just being paranoid, it was better to err on the safe side. Not wanting to startle his assailant, he cracked open his eyes slowly, accessing the situation. It did not take long to confirm his suspicions: At the side of his bed, slightly illuminated from the street lights outside his window stood Mrs Chidori, looking down at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she started, with a disarming smile on her face.

He waited for her to continue, but she just stood there, arms at her side, watching him. He did not question how she got into his room; after all she was the dormitory manager so he kept his composure, putting on his glasses while sliding back to sit up on his bed, his back to the wall, and asked her calmly, "Erm, may I help you?"

She watched him for what felt like an eternity, "You saw it, didn't you?" her words were calm, more like a statement than a question.

He did not have the faintest clue what she was talking about, "What did I see?" and the next thing he knew, he was looking into the dark void that is the barrel of a pistol.

"This." She spoke firmly, her hand as steady as a surgeon holding a scalpel, "Why were you snooping? Who sent you here?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about." His heart was at his throat.

"_Uso da_!" The pistol was now pressed onto his forehead. Adrenaline coursed through his body, preparing for fight or flight as he considered his options. His back was to the wall, the left was the window, and at his foot were the sofa and table that leaves his right where Mrs Chidori was. He may have to fight his way out of this. He will need a distraction and remembered his faithful staff near the door. He silently used a spell to move it till it was off balanced and made enough noise to cause Mrs Chidori to look away for a second that was when he took his chance.

He swept his right arm to push the pistol outward, away from him, only to miss when Mrs Chidori was quick to lift it up slightly and aimed the gun back at him. He quickly swept with his left arm and missed again. Left with no choice, he casted a disarmament spell before she could take aim again and this time, pistol flew off her hand but Mrs Chidori took out her trump card; with a swift and fluid motion, her left hand held a knife at his throat. She had bested him in hand to hand combat.

There was a pause, "Forget about this. If you were here to get me, you would have attacked by now." She said, the knife still held at his throat, "If you know what's good for you, you will not mention this to anyone."

She holstered her weapons and turned to walk towards the door. "One more thing, you should try to keep your magic less flashy and more subtle." She smiled at him, a hand on the door knob, "It'll be a pity if you were turned into an ermine, won't it?" She twisted the knob. "Time to wake up, Mr. Springfield."

Negi sat up in bed. If that was a dream, it seemed so real, he could still feel the pressure exerted by the knife blade on his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, the door was slightly ajar and he caught a glimpse of a bushy while tail rounding around the corner.

* * *

"Hey Kawashima-kun, seems like Negi-kun is a real ladies man," started a senior teacher with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee, referring to the events that happened a few days ago.

"And Makino-san have taken an interest in him," Kawashima sensei replied, taking a sip of coffee. "Poor guy," he muttered.

"Hmm, but maybe she'll be different this time round. They seem to get along well."

Kawashima sensei was not convinced. "I think it's just Makino-san being friendly. Besides, Negi do not seem to return her actions."

"Neither did he outright refuse her right? Oh, hey Domyoji-san, back for some weekend work?" Rui shrugged a common gesture for 'it's a living'. "Yeh, our workload had increased from long ago. Gone were the days of plain exercise books to mark. Now with those computers, why did they have to introduce this 'E-learning' doohickey? Anyway, we were talking about a possible office romance."

Rui raised an eyebrow, feigned a little interest, "Really? What's the pairing?"

"Don't listen to him, he's just being mental." Kawashima waved it off, "We were just saying Makino-san has taken a liking to Negi. Well I don't know about you guys but Negi doesn't seem to respond to those advances."

"Ha, I haven't seen anyone that could resist Makino-san charms… or, do you think maybe he swings for the other side?" There was a pause as a mental image of Negi winking seductively at them seemed ever so wrong and they agreed with a collective 'nah'.

"Yes well, either way, it's good to see both of them get along with each other well; Ah, the joy of youth."

"Stop making your self sound so old!" Kawashima good naturedly yelled at the retreating teacher before turning to Rui, "Speaking of Negi, where is he?"

"He left early, saying about having something on tonight." Rui replied while preparing a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeh, 'Sing! Mahora'…That reminds me, I have to finish my work if I want to catch the concert. Excuse me, see you later."

_If the both of them do get along well, maybe Negi can help me,_ Rui mused while returning to his seat, warm coffee mug in hand, but the question is: how to bring up this subject to Negi?

* * *

Yakumo fidgeted nervously as she waited for her teacher to arrive. She was getting restless and her pulse was quick. She wondered why felt this way when it was just a simple outing with her teacher; though she could just picture Sekai in her mind insisting "It's a date! A DATE!" Sekai had been very supportive when she first found out about Yakumo's feelings. In fact, the class rep had picked the clothes, helped with the make up and even got her the tickets for them for the show; all these were "in the name of happiness" as Sekai had put it. She would admit to herself that she felt something about the young charismatic teacher but she had to clarify something that Sekai mentioned while preparing for the night:

"Hey, Yakumo, I heard from Kasumi that Negi-sensei was with a brunette last week in the church," Sekai started while she softly brushed Yakumo's hair, "she said that girl was his childhood friend, but apparently, they were happily playing in the rain in the afternoon." Yakumo sucked in a breath, not knowing whether it was from that piece of information or that the brush had encountered a knot. Sekai continued "Maybe they are just childhood friends and nothing more, but kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it?" She placed the brush down, appreciating her handiwork through the mirror while bringing her lips near the librarian's ear, "I just want you to know that you may have some competition."

Yakumo felt herself warmed at what Sekai was implying but did not immediately deny it. Instead, she absent-mindedly gazed at her reflection. If what Sekai said was true, the logical choice will be to back off and silently watch her teacher from afar. However, she had to know, she will speak with him before making that decision. "Great, let me know then." Sekai said, grinning widely after hearing the reply from Yakumo.

Yakumo checked her watch; it's still early by a few minutes. She then glanced around to where Sekai was. Mixed into the crowd so that Negi could not see her, the class rep was happily enjoying an ice cream cone, throwing an encouraging grin at her the moment. Sekai had been a great help setting this night out with her teacher. Well, the least she could do is to find out some information about the mysterious girl with Negi-sensei.

"Hey there little girl, are you all alone?" Yakumo bristled a moment from the slur tinted voice behind her and turned around to face a pair of slightly inebriated men. The night had barely started and these young men were already drunk, she felt inwardly appalled by their behaviour. When she did not respond soon enough, the one who spoke smirked, reaching out to grab her arm while the other licked his lips hungrily, "Ah, that's good, you can keep us company tonight..."

* * *

The concourse was a crowd of excitement as Negi walked through the excited mass of people waiting for their friends. Looking around, there were fans were dressed to support their respective singers and the most prominent was Noto Mamiko with a huge banner held by a group of fans. His eyes not on the path he was walking, he inevitably bumped into someone on the phone. "Oh, sorry," was his immediate response. Hearing the same words muttered at the same time from the other party in a familiar voice, he was surprised to find Nodoka clutching onto her mobile, her glasses slightly askew.

"Negi!" Her eyes widened while adjusting her glasses, "I'm terribly sorry. I should have seen where I'm going, hold on," she picked up her phone again, "Hello? Yes, I'm still here...I had just bumped into a friend...alright; I understand...I'm counting on you. I'll be there soon...see you later." She turned to Negi, "my apologies, Negi-kun, the preparation for the concert is making me distracted."

"It's quite alright Nodoka-san; I know that the library is involved with this event. Everything seems very well organised so far. What was the library in charge of?"

Nodoka smiled, "We're in charge of the main programme ever since the first time this was held." Negi could detect a little hint of pride in her voice. "Actually, the first year it almost failed to impress. Fortunately, we managed to turn the act around to succeed that the main organisers were so impressed that we are asked year after year to do the main programme. Now in our third year, we will try to maintain the standards."

"Well, judging by the amount of excitement I'm feeling right now, I think it will be a great success with the bands playing and the singing talents," he nodded towards the Noto Mamiko banner, "I'm really looking forward to her performance, talented and beautiful...a great combination." He jested to fit the excited atmosphere.

Nodoka coloured slightly, "I hope that she will deliver too." At that moment, a man in a black cap wearing a matching 'stage crew' shirt had approached from behind and excused himself to speak with her; Negi assumed that it was about the concert. "Sorry, Negi-kun, I have to go now, hope you'll enjoy the show!" She flashed him another smile and followed the man towards the backstage entrance.

A little later, Negi found Yakumo waiting at their meeting place near the entrance. He appraised her attire while greeting her with a smile. She was dressed in a stylish tee shirt and jeans and seemed a little distracted with the surrounding people taking cautious glances at her. "Good evening sensei. I...I had just arrived here myself." She lied. "I think the concert is about to start. Shall we go in now?" She had not waited for his answer before grabbing onto his hand and leading him into the hall. Negi found it endearing that she was blushing under the eyes of the people around her and appreciated the fact that they had cleared a way for then to pass into the hall.

A short distance away, Sekai allowed herself a satisfied smirk; everything was going smoothly. She popped the last bit of the ice cream cone in her mouth and tossed her ice cream wrapper into a nearby dumpster where one of the drunken men from earlier, now unconscious, was thrown into. Perhaps it was too bad for him for his ignorance; despite Yakumo's slim build and gentle appearance, he should not have provoked a third Dan karate master... though Yakumo could have saved him the humiliation of unwittingly getting thrown into a bin.

* * *

The performance hall was a huge amphitheatre with a well lit double tiered stage filled with excitement as music was played over blaring speakers, some as big as a man, bringing up the hype as the audience prepared themselves for a night of fun. The last time Negi experienced such an atmosphere was during the Mahora Festival eight years ago when his old student Ako was performing and it was just as electrifying. Just as that night, the area near the stage was beginning to be packed with the early birds to get the best view of the concert. From their position, the stage seemed too far away and Negi could not help but notice the slightly disappointed look on his companion trying hard to suppress.

'Let's not let this ruin the evening,' He said to her, "Let's get closer, follow me."

They shouldered their way through the crowd, slipping through the gaps of different fan groups as they waved their banners proudly and shouting at the top of their lungs. "Sen...Sensei!" Yakumo called out from behind him.

Negi looked back and found her separated from him by a small crowd. Reacting instinctively, Negi reached through the crowd and offered his hand, "Yakumo-san,"

"Eh?" Yakumo blinked a few times before her eyes softened and took hold of it, all the while blushing.

With the experience of moving through the dense fervour during his visit to the many festivals he had been to, Negi made his way to the front of the groups holding firmly on Yakumo's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before entering a difficult portion, pulling her closer when she returned one of her own.

In the end they managed to get a pair of the seats near the stage, just short of front row but still gave a great view of the stage when the music was lowered down for the emcee to start the concert.

The bands successively came up to perform one at time to put up their performance which were pretty good (except for some which Negi suspected experienced a bad case of stage fright as they shouted into the microphone) while the emcee was supportive and enthusiastic, keeping the audience lively and ensuring a smooth transition between each performance. Even the initially shy Yakumo was starting to lighten up and started cheering.

Suddenly, the stage lights were turned off, and the audience screamed, light sticks waving in the air like coloured floating lights on a vigorous sea. A single spot light was shone on a lone figure on stage. She was dressed in a stylish rock costume grasping an electric guitar in her hands with her hair flowed down to her shoulders and even though she wore a pair of cool sunglasses, the person was unmistakeable as the crowd went wild at the appearance of the esteemed Noto Mamiko. In a smooth, suave move, she reached up and removed her glasses, sliding it into her pocket, extricating a fresh round of excited cheers. She paused for a moment, taking in a breath before speaking into the microphone, "Mina-san! Iku yo!" The stage lit into life and the music started.

It was a fast paced piece and he thoroughly liked it.

Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
Itami o wakachiau koto sae  
Anata wa yurushite kurenai

Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
Senaka mukete Satte shimau  
on the lonely rail

Watashi tsuite iku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless…

During the instrumental portion, the band played expertly, not missing a beat during the bridge as the spot light on them intensified. The speed of the lead guitarist was amazing with his fingers danced through the frets as the bass maintained the rhythm.

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
Genjitsu tokashite samayou  
Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

Semete utsukushii yume dake o  
Egakinagara Oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
Me o mite kore kara no koto o hanasou  
Watashi kakugoshiteru  
Kurai mirai datte  
Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai no ni  
Subete wa God knows…

Anata ga ite Watashi ga ite  
Hoka no hito wa kiete shimatta  
Awai yume no utsukushisa o egakinagara  
Kizuato nazoru

Dakara watashi tsuite iku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless…

The audience went wild when the music ended, cheering loudly and slowly but steadily unanimously singing the chorus of the song in a harmoniously chaotic fashion before ending with a great round of applause and cheers.

* * *

"That was a good performance, Yakumo-san. Thank you for inviting me." They left the performance hall in high spirits. "Too bad we couldn't meet with the class." Negi mused as they walked out together.

"Um, yes, it was a pity." Yakumo replied softly. It was interesting to see one who was so full of life and excitement within the last hour turn back into the shy girl in front of him. In fact, she was quite thankful that they did not meet with the class. It was no secret that Negi was quite popular in the class, there was much talk of students who plan to get closer him. She can trust her close friends Sekai and Hikari about tonight, but who knows how the rest would have reacted if they saw Yakumo taking the first step.

Just as they entered the concourse, there was a bustle of activity just the side of the main entrance. Apparently, it was an impromptu autograph session and just as luck have it, the person in the center was none other than Yakumo's idol! Subconsciously, she felt for her Noto Mamiko CD that she carried with her in hopes to get her autograph.

"Why don't you go ahead? It's not everyday you'll meet a celebrity." Negi suggested with an encouraging grin.

She took a glance at the crowd, and as luck had it, Miss Noto's personal assistant had began declining people for autographs, citing that the idol had to be on her way to the backstage where the concert security prevented the fans from entering . Though she may be a librarian, she was not authorized to enter the backstage to chase her idol. And so Yakumo could only watch as her good chance to get an autograph had slipped away. And being an elusive idol, it was impossible to get the autograph outside the concert scene.

Negi was sympathetic but an idea struck him. "There is one person who can help get what we want. Nodoka-san is one of the organizers, maybe she could help"

"Eh? But I don't want to trouble the chief." Yakumo waved her hands franticly.

"Well, there is no harm asking, is there?" Negi waited as Yakumo gave it some thought before nodding lightly in agreement. He flicked out his hand phone and dialed for the head librarian. "Hello Nadoka-san…Allow me to start by telling you that that was a marvelous performance… Well I know that you're busy right now but I would like to ask a favor from you…"

They met near the backstage entrance where the security was keeping a careful eye on them. Nodoka appeared with a few strands of her normally neat hair sticking out of her pony tail, probably from being busy the whole night. There was a flash of surprise when Nodoka saw Yakumo standing next to a smiling Negi. "Well Nodoka-san, as mentioned earlier, we hope to get an autograph of Noto Mamiko. And since you have access to the backstage, we were wondering if you could help…"

Yakumo shyly held out the CD to her superior, mumbling a barely audible 'Please' while looking down humbly. Nodoka looked from the disk to the blushing Yakumo and finally to Negi, keeping silent till just short of letting the moment become awkward before replying graciously with a contained excited look on her face, "Sure." She took the disk into the backstage, only emerging a minute later with the sought after autograph.

"That was fast." Negi commented as Nodoka returned the disk to an awestruck Yakumo.

"I just happened to be quite well acquainted with Noto-san." Nodoka replied, smiling lightly before looking behind him, "So where's the rest of your class?"

"Well, it was a pity we didn't manage to meet them on time for the concert so it's just Yakumo-san and me." Negi smiled sheepishly, "But we still enjoyed the concert."

"That's good. So, what did you think of Noto-san's performance?"

"It was great! I liked how the performance was carried out, the singing was just amazing and the band was well coordinated. Yakumo-san, don't you agree?" Yakumo, who was absorbed with the autograph ever since Nodoka pass it to her, started when Negi called to her only replying with a series of nods to signify her agreement. "Please pass on our regards to her!"

"I will remember to do that." Nodoka said checking her watch, "Well I have to go now. I'll see you around then, Negi-kun. You too Yakumo-san, see you on Monday." She bid them goodbye and returned to the backstage.

"Well Yakumo-san, isn't it great that you've got what you wanted?" She nodded again, still holding and admiring the autograph on the CD. Negi could not help but chuckled, "Alright, it's already quite late; I'll escort you back if that's fine with you."

This time, she managed to take her gaze away from the autograph and faced Negi. This was her chance! After the concert, her crush had offered to walk her home…just like a real date! She could barely suppress her nervousness as she blushed, answering with a soft "alright"

They walked side by side along the towards the student dormitory, cutting through the park, chatting quietly. The ground was covered with orange autumn leaves on the ground, crunching with every step, dancing in the cool autumn breeze. Negi found that Yakumo was interested in manga drawing; in fact she was helping a senior from another school to edit his works. In turn, Yakumo asked him an unexpected question, "Negi-sensei, do you...do you have a girlfriend?"

Negi was taken aback, but he did not see any harm answering it honestly, "No, I don't."

They walked in silence for a few moments. "Is there...anyone that you like?" Yakumo finally mustered the courage to ask.

Negi, for all his experience, knew where this was leading to and he knew he had to avoid making himself seem available. "I do not have anyone in mind at the moment. Even so, at this time, I'm thinking of just making friends first."

Yakumo was unsure how to respond to that. "That's just so sad. Ah well, why don't you hang with us?" They turned their attention to the person who spoke to find a small gang of four advancing to them menacingly. "I hear from my brother here that you're quite feisty." The same person spoke, apparently the leader of the group. "I like feisty."

Negi stepped forward, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The leader laughed heartily, joined by the rest in the back, "We're the Roving Marauders and this woman here had insulted one of my brothers. If you insulted one of us, you're insulting all of us. Now we can be reasonable, we just want her to talk. You're not required here."

Negi looked back to check on Yakumo. He had no idea what she did to gain their attention but he would not let them have their way with her.

"Oh, tough guy eh?" two of the gang members positioned themselves behind Negi which he figured that those two were there to restrain him if their leader could not handle the situation. "I know how to deal with tough guys." The leader threw a punch to Negi's abdomen which Negi easily dodged and positioned his leg behind his opponent's knee, providing a sharp push from his shoulder and the leader was floored instantly. The two others behind him must have been stunned. "What are you looking at? Get him."

Negi spun to face the two who were behind him. Their movements were unsteady and untrained that the first ruffian was quickly taken out by an uppercut and he managed to stun the other with a knife stroke to the collarbone in a follow through twirl.

"Negi-sensei, watch out!" The fourth person of the gang made his move, swinging a pipe widely. It seemed that he was more skilled as he did all the basic follow through with every swing. Knowing that he was disadvantaged in range, Negi took an evasive stance, with arms tucked in and fleet footed steps until he found an opening and kicked, hard into the side of the pipe wielder. The piper wielder grimaced but was still standing and he took another swing. Not wanting to prolong the fight, Negi made to move behind him in one of his frenzied swings and took him out with a chop to the base of his head.

Negi turned to Yakumo as the pipe wielder crumpled onto the ground and spotted the leader with a switchblade advancing to Yakumo from behind, "Yakumo-san!" She reacted to his warning and saw a switch blade getting close to her. Instinctively, she kicked the blade off his hand and another kick to the groin where he finally fell, writhing in pain.

"Let's go!" Negi held onto Yakumo's wrist and hastily lead her away. They ran till they reach a short distance the student dorms. "What was that about?" he finally said, slightly winded after checking that they were not followed.

Yakumo took a moment to catch her breath too, and recalled the events before the concert as they walked to the dormitory doors.

Negi was stumped. He took a few moments to study Yakumo closely, 'who would have known such a petit girl would have such potential?' Finally, he chuckled softly as Yakumo blushed at his reaction. "Well, Yakumo-san, if there's something I've learnt, I've learnt not to cross you in the future."

They finally arrived and stood outside the dormitory entrance, "Here we are, Yakumo-san, back at your dormitory. I had a great evening even with the short scuffle with those men. Maybe we can do it again?" He smiled boyishly. "Well, I'll be heading back now, good night."

Yakumo nodded and watched as Negi took a few steps away before calling out to him. "Sensei! Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it very much! Good night!" She waved him good bye and ran into the dorms, smiling as if it was the best evening she ever had.

Negi allowed himself a smile too as he made his way back to his dorm.

* * *

It was late when he returned; the dormitory was quiet as usual. Crossing from the student's dorm to the teachers' dorm took awhile and it was no surprise that no-one was awake and the ground floor lights were turned off, only the lighted stairs provided some light. As Negi made his way to the stairs he suddenly walked into someone…or something in the dark and the impact unbalanced him and he fell to the ground. He could have sworn he felt a thin layer of short fur. It was way too big to be Adonis even if for some reason his fur became shorter and was too stocky to be a human. A few seconds later, the figure turned.

"I must be dreaming." It looked like a giant mouse of some sort standing on two legs with a bowler hat and a bowtie. Not knowing how to react, both of them stared at each other. Seconds ticked by when finally, the giant mouse turned and opened the basement door, closing it behind.

'First the weird dream, then the concert, then those ruffians, now this? It must be just my imagination. Yes just my imagination' Negi agreed with himself and dismissed what he saw, heading back to his room for a good night's rest.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. Yes I know that this song will be difficult to imagine the real Noto Mamiko to sing but this is fiction. What's important is what's written right? Anyway, here are the lyrics for the song. It's "God Knows" from the series "The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi" Hope you like it! Hope to hear from you!

**God knows…**  
_Vocals: ENOZ featuring Suzumiya Haruhi_

I run with a parched heart  
Sorry, I couldn't do anything  
You won't even let me  
Share pain together with you

To live purely, I turn my back  
Without looking back and leave  
on the lonely rail

I'll follow you  
No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world  
Surely, you're shining  
I'll overcome the limit of the future  
So that my soul won't be destroyed due to my weaknesses  
my ways will overlap  
Now, God bless us two…

Thoughts that grow hot when delivered  
Melt into reality and wander  
There's no reason to my feeling like seeing you  
It overflows to you, Lovin' you

At the very least, while I only draw  
A beautiful dream, I'll chase you  
for your lonely heart

Stop it, telling lies isn't like you  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about things from now on  
I'm ready  
Even in a dark future  
I'll become strong and my destiny just might be changeable  
Even though I want to fulfill my wish  
God knows everything…

You exist, I exist  
And other people disappeared  
While I draw the beauty of a faint dream  
I trace my scars

So I'll follow you  
No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world  
Surely, you're shining  
I'll overcome the limit of the future  
So that my soul won't be broken due to my weaknesses  
my way will overlap  
Now, God bless us two…


	11. Konoka on a Date?

**Disclaimer**: This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original creators. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: This is The Chapter 11. Thanks for the reviews and support! Hope to hear from all of you!

PS: There's a poll up in my profile! It is an experiment to see the effect of each chapter and the fan base. Not to worry, this story has already been planned to a final girl. The poll is to see the suporters for a certain girl. Hope to see some response!

* * *

Chapter 11

High in the skies of Mahora and rolling in mid flight, Negi pitched down, diving rapidly. His heart pounded as adrenaline coursed through his body, watching the buildings grow below him. Cool air whipped against his face, feeling a rush that he had sought after. Darting at a high speed, he forcefully pulled up sharply, just short of smashing into a clock tower. As his flying instructors back in school warned, blood rushed away from his head, leaving him lightheaded as he firmly gripped his staff to maintain control. He took a moment to stabilise himself before gliding through the night air. His stunt left him slightly winded but satisfied as he pitched into a climb again.

It was another sleepless night for him. He dreamt of humanoid rodents with bowler hats and bowties walking on their hind legs roaming around the streets of Mahora, most probably due to the surreal encounter with a said creature before he slept. Unable to return to sleep, he took his staff for a late night flight and at this time of the night he trusted that the cover of darkness would shroud him from roving eyes.

At the apex of his climb, he gently rolled his staff to the right into a smooth mid-air U-turn and pitched down hard towards the earth, allowing gravity to take over as his breathing accelerated and his heart raced once again. It was then when seemingly out from nowhere he found himself speeding towards a white figure. Another thing that his flight instructors told him was to avoid mid-air collisions at all cost... they were never pleasant, so that was what he did. In a conditioned move, he gripped his staff tightly and performed a series of tight rolls, twisting away from the figure and hearing a startled squawk as he narrowly brushed past it. The force of the rolls disoriented him and he lost his grip at a crucial moment. The next thing he knew he was free falling with his staff in hand, his rate of decent increasing every precious moment that went by. His fall seemed like forever until he finally regained his bearings.

His heart was in his mouth yet he knew he had to stay focused and clam to save himself. He was about a mere 100 ft from smashing into the roof below him when he started his recovery manoeuvres. He began with by pulling himself to his staff as close to him as possible, hooking a leg around it to straddle the staff.

At 50 ft from impact, he pointed the staff to the air and pulled himself onto it, willing it to climb. He fell a little further and when the end of his cloak just brushed against the tiled roof, his staff finally slowed his decent and began to respond to him and climbed to the sky. From the sudden change of acceleration came the light-headedness that followed as oxygen rich blood was pulled away from his brain. For his sake, he slowed to a hover in the air, knowing that he was risking the chance of being spotted to see what he almost flew into. To his surprise, he was met with a familiar face just a few feet away from him: Sakurazaki Setsuna.

Her wings were the purest shade of white, beating with powerful, sweeping strokes to keep her airborne. She was evidently breathless from her effort to rescue him, looking relieved that he had managed to recover in time. There was a quick pause before she signalled to him to climb higher with her.

They cruised through the air, unsure how to start a conversation with someone who had caught you red handed of something that you should not be doing. It was then an unspoken agreement not to mention what happened to anyone. The night was cool and everything was still; calm had settled among the city with dark silhouettes of the hills far away. A quiet exchange revealed that she was on patrol while he admitted that he could not sleep and an easy silence fell between then again. Simply cruising in the air was calming for both of them as they enjoyed the other's company. Then, in a moment of impulse, Setsuna flew above him, lightly tapping him on the head. "You're it," She said before diving down quickly, hurling herself to the earth.

Negi was not one to turn down a challenge. He smirked and decided to give her an additional head start before diving down fast, willing his staff ahead. When Setsuna looked back and saw him speeding towards her, she immediately doubled her effort to keep the distance between them. Her wings gracefully thrust her forward and with a hard beat, she shot into the sky right in front of a clock tower. Negi's staff was manoeuvrable, being able to stop and hover quickly and he was able to immediately pulled up into a climb, pushing forward. She realised that she was able to soar faster than him while his dives were quicker and soon she found herself weaving round clock towers and the taller buildings, attempting to throw him off her trail using her experience of flying in Mahora, slipping through gaps that made her pursuer hesitate more than once.

In the excitement of the chase, they had flown to the Mahora's main bridge. It was a magnificent suspension bridge that echoed the design of the Brooklyn Bridge with solid stone towers and strong cables holding up the deck. Setsuna flew about with Negi hot at her heels looking at him all the time to make sure he was keeping up. Negi saw that she was flying towards the bridge tower and he was prepared to shout a warning to her to look out. At the very last moment she did a mid-air flip and kicked off the tower, darting under a bewildered Negi, gracefully arced under the bridge. He recovered quickly and chased on.

Slowly but steadily, Negi gained on her and just as they flew past under the bridge, he felt he was close enough for the tag. He leaned forward on his staff, reaching for her ankle when she suddenly pulled upright and flared her wings to slow herself as Negi sped past under her. Negi made a sharp about turn and found her smiling cheerfully at him. With a wink, she twisted and sped off again. He grinned widely and chased after her into the night.

* * *

Negi soaked in comfort in the dormitory's _onsen_. The morning flight was just what he needed to let off some steam and cure his restlessness. In the end, he had managed to tag his companion just before the first vestiges of sunrise. He had a small smile as he thought of the amazing aerial manoeuvres they performed and the lessons they have learnt when flying with each other. She was a figure of grace as she flew through the air; an angelic figure with white wings and snow like skin. Perhaps he would make arrangements with her to do that again.

Feeling energised and ready for the day, he got out of the bath and changed. Today was a weekend and he had made arrangements to meet with Konoka and her student, Princess Kiyoko Ayame, to check on their progress. From what Konoka said, Ayame have been cooperative and was being a good student. Somehow, Negi was glad that Konoka have rubbed into the princess to work harder for her studies; though she was still the same playful girl in class. Thankfully her friend Yuriko was able to rein her in.

He walked into the corridor that split the male and female portion of the bath, sliding the main screen for the _onsen_ open when he heard a startled squeak, meeting with a platinum haired girl. She was about a head shorter than him and seemed young, perhaps only a few years senior but she still looked cute in the dormitory's patterned _onsen_ _yukata_ complimenting her creamy white skin. She had a heart shaped face with deep, intelligent eyes that was a shade darker than her hair, small nose and lips like gentle rose buds; features one would describe as Caucasian. A small basin was wrapped in her arms with her bath items evident of her destination. She smiled at him and excused herself after Negi took a step to the side to allow her in.

Having stayed in the dormitories had made him familiar with most of the residents and he had never met her before. Perhaps she was a new resident in the dormitory. He should introduce himself to her later. For now, he was expected to join the rest of the residents for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Mrs Chidori cheerfully greeted, laying the Sunday breakfast on the dinning table. Negi cautiously eyed her for a moment. If there was any indication that she had paid him a night visit not long ago, she must be hiding it really well as she poured him a cup of coffee with a smile and went about her business. Negi shrugged it off as a bad experience, picking up the cup to take a whiff of the bittersweet beverage.

Sunday breakfast, compliments of the school, was when the residents gather once a week to share a meal prepared by the dormitory manager. Today's crowd was usual: most residents were new teachers like Negi and they would exchange pointers, experiences and even gossip of their week.

"Have you been to the concert last night? It was great, wasn't it?" said a young art teacher.

"Yep and Mami-chan delivered yet again. Who knew that she would be so successful after only a short span of three years?" clearly they were talking about Noto Mamiko's performance.

"Hmm, isn't she a well established local idol?" Negi asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Nope, she only made her debut at the first Sing! Mahora. In fact think she was the main life of the concert that year," the art teacher said, breaking a piece of bread and chewing on it. "I remember it clearly. I was still an art student that time and though It was her first time on stage, she managed to save the show from failure."

"Well, she was shaky at first and the crowd was indifferent," Another teacher interjected, "but everyone soon warmed up and now look at her: the shining star of Mahora."

"Too bad no one had seen her outside the music scene. Not even prior to her recording sessions. It's like she only appears to sing and disappears after."

"That's not a nice way to say it," a bespectacled elementary school teacher remarked, dapping her mouth with a napkin, "though you're not wrong to say that."

"I can relate to her. Some artists like us love our privacy, especially when looking so good," he combed the fringe of his long hair in a suave move, earning some eye rolls from the rest of the table. "But she intrigues me; I would like to meet her."

Negi took another sip of coffee, musing that their thoughts were quite similar.

Unknowingly, he had met and spoken to her before...In fact, very recently.

* * *

In a quiet corner of Mahora, next to a stream that flowed through the grounds was a quaint teahouse where anyone could enjoy and appreciate the intricate tea ceremony. At this point of time, a young student of the art was performing for her master and a quest.

"The tea ceremony is a refined art that requires patience, poise and precision." Princess Kiyoko Ayame recited as she daintily scooped up a measure of tea powder and tapped it into the drinking bowl. "The amount must match the strength of tea. Too thin and the tea will not be tasteful, too thick will ruin the drink." She then picked up the bamboo ladle and carefully dipped it into an iron vat of water that lay over a manicured coal lit hearth. "The water must be warm enough to bring out the flavour, yet not over-boiled or it will become flat by the loss of air. It's peak is at the second rolling boil," She proceeded to pour the water into the bowl, slowly lifting it higher as the warm, steaming fluid flowed, her free hand holding her sleeve. "Whisk the drink together with confidence." She had the look of concentration as she diligently whisked the drink, ensuring a smooth drink. Then she took up a clean cloth, "presentation is the most important process in the ceremony." wiping the sides of the bowl gracefully as she recited before placing it in front of Negi, offering it to him "First present and bow to the guest-of-honour," with a low bow, her hands formally placed in front of her.

Negi returned the gesture and accepted the bowl, rotating it slightly clockwise and took a mouthful. It was creamy and thick, a sweet bitterness rolled on his tongue. He took a moment to savour the drink before returning the bowl with a thankful bow, complementing on the taste. Ayame took back the bowl, repeating the procedure for her teacher with the same bowl. Konoka accepted the bowl and finished drink with a nod of approval, "Very good, Ayame-chan. You have really shown improvement."

"Thank you for the compliment sensei. But I still have much to learn from you." Ayame gently smiled in her light pink _kimono which _gave her an angelic glow and the look of a refined lady, preparing another drink for Negi with the same ceremonial bowl.

"If you keep this up, you will be ready soon," Konoka softly laughed, "Well then, let's move on to your _koto_ lesson. Take a moment to clean up and prepare."

"Yes sensei." Ayame obediently replied, proceeding to clear the items for the tea ceremony.

Negi observed the exchange with respect, "I'm impressed, Konoka-san. It would seem that you have managed to tame one of my more mischievous students."

"You flatter me, Negi-kun. She deserves credit for her quick progress. I'm quite surprised myself on the pace of progress she's making," Just then, a call from outside the teahouse sought their attention that Konoka excused herself to answer the call, leaving Negi and Ayame in the room.

Not long after she left, Ayame plopped onto the cushion next to him where Konoka sat, startling him. "Waa, that was tiring," she exclaimed, stretching her arms and feet, her foldable fan placed haphazardly beside her; a whole behaviour that was different from how she was earlier. "Sensei, sensei, how was my performance?" She smiled mischievously, glancing at the tea bowl that Negi was drinking from, "How is it like to share an indirect kiss with Konoka-sensei?"

Negi nearly split his tea, shooting a glare at his student. He inwardly sighed then shook his head in mock disappointment, "I knew that it was impossible for you to change your character so quickly."

Ayame playfully stuck her tongue out, "I was doing it for Konoka-sensei. She 's a fun teacher and I can find a connection with her like a sister." She laid down outstretched on the _tatami_ mat. "Moreover, there is a chance that we may be related in the future."

"What do you mean by that?" Negi asked, confused.

Footsteps were heard approaching the room. Ayame grinned and sat up, straightening up her dress and placing her fan neatly in front of her, "We'll just have to see how today turns out." Before Negi could question further, the door slid open with a slightly pensive Konoka ushering in a handsome young man.

"Onii-chan!" Ayame squealed in glee as she jumped into him, almost pushing him to the ground.

"Ayame-chan, as playful as usual," Ayame's brother laughed. He was a tall man dressed impeccably in a suit with eyes that twinkled with humour and intelligence. He has a sportsman build with Pop-star looks, clean shaven, well groomed and furthermore, he projected an aura that seemed to command respect. "I heard you are having lessons now."

"Yup!" She sat back and nodded excitedly, "I would like you to meet my instructor, Konoe Konoka-sensei."

He turned towards Konoka, still having a far off look on her face, and greeted her with a heartfelt smile. "So, you're my sister's instructor, I have heard so much about you."

Konoka started out of her reverie, quickly recovering and masking it with a smile, "Really? I hope what you've heard were all good."

"Indeed they are," he glanced her up and down before turning to Negi, "and you are?"

"Negi Springfield, pleased to meet you." Negi introduced himself with a bow, "I'm Kiyoko-san's school teacher."

"Oh?" The prince turned to his sister with a playful smirk, "so is he the one, Ayame-chan?"

Ayame playfully smacked her brother with her fan. "Onii-chan! Ayame invited you today was to see my progress," she attempted to steer the conversation to another direction, hiding a blush and moved to her _koto_. "Look, look, this performance is for you."

"Then I shall look forward to hear it." He smiled to Konoka and Negi, "Allow me to introduce myself. Kiyoko Itsuki. First son of the Kiyoko family" He gestured to the sitting cushions, "now, shall we listen to my sister's performance?"

Ayame positioned herself behind the _koto_ and laid her slender hands in the strings. Taking a deep breath, she slid her fingers into position on the instrument. She plucked and strum a slow tune with the theme of autumn. Negi was impressed by her finger movement as the melody flowed, though she slowed down at a few places to ensure no mistakes. Her brother sat attentively, eyes closed to listen. Konoka herself still seem to be bothered about something

"That was marvellous, Ayame-chan." Itsuki praised when the music slowed to the end, "I'm glad of your progress you've made. It was an improvement from the last time when your performance was so terrible that your last instructor said you can never play an instrument."

"Onii-chan!"

"Well, I think it's all thanks to Konoe-san," He gazed at her boyishly, "Thank you for teaching my sister so well. I hope she didn't prove too much of a handful."

Konoka eyed him for a moment before responding with a smile, "She's a good student and a fast learner, I just taught her."

Itsuki laughed, "Then you must be a great and patient teacher. Negi-kun must also a great teacher to be able to teach at such young age. Maybe that's why I'm hearing so much about you..."

"Onii-chan, how long will you be here today?" Ayame interrupted, straining a smile.

"Well, I took the day off. I was hoping to take a walk around the campus. I was hoping you would like to join me."

Negi noticed that he was not asking his sister but Konoka herself. Ayame, instead of showing astonishment was grinning widely, "That sounds like a great idea. Sensei, could you please do me a favour by bringing my brother around the school today? Since I had cancelled my afternoon lesson, I suppose you're available to help him!"

Konoka seemed taken aback, but Negi was even more surprised when she actually agreed after a moment's thought. "Great, I look forward to walk with you today." Itsuki's smile cannot be any wider.

Not lost on Negi was the uncertainty that Konoka was masking under her usual sweet smile.

* * *

Negi never thought he would be doing this as he adjusted his sun-glasses for the umpteenth time. Dressed in normal street clothes after a few minutes of restlessness back at the dorm, he was following the movements of Itsuki and Konoka. He knew that this was not something that he should be doing but he made a promise to Setsuna to look after her room-mate and friend. Although he suspected that they will be protected by the prince's bodyguards, he could not just leave her alone when she seemed so troubled, can he?

He initially thought that finding them was going to be difficult but as luck had it he had started his search from the tea house to the world tree and spotted them window shopping albeit without the hovering of the bodyguards or that was what he thought as he followed them a distance away until he felt a presence behind him, placing a strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little. "Excuse me sir, I will have to ask you to step aside."

The strong hand belonged to a man in a suit with a trimmed beard and moustache. He was tall, tan and behind the imposing, sleek sun glasses, Negi was sure he had his eyes was scanning him for any hidden weapons. His size and physique made him a daunting person. Although Negi knew that he could easily take him down, that would definitely make a scene.

"Kasai, let him go." Ayame ordered, jogging over to them. She was also dressed in her stylish street clothes with a cap to shade her eyes. "I think it's alright now, Negi-sensei can look after me." She shot her bodyguard with a pointed look before he could protest and backed away.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked, arms folded, narrowing her eyes at him. "Were you following my brother?"

Negi could not deny the fact. But, instead of getting upset, Ayame's eyes lit up, "Great, we can follow them together," she grabbed his arm, "come on, they're moving"

They moved from shop to shop, keeping a distance from their target, often pausing when Ayame spotted something interesting and pulled Negi along to see it and before they knew it, they were trying on clothes, window shopping and chatting, all along keeping an eye on the pair. So far, they seem to be chatting about each other and getting along fine, though while the prince seemed enthusiastic, the usually happy and cheerful Konoka's smile was not her usual full smile. It was a subtle difference but anyone who knew her will know that was a mask she was wearing.

In the end, Negi found himself peeking through the bushes with Ayame. Their targets were sitting at the table of the STARBOOKS CAFÉ chatting and sipping their drinks. They were close enough to eavesdrop on them and they were just chatting about mundane topics which to what Negi thought was leaning towards exchanging of each other's interests with Itsuki taking the lead in the conversations. Then it struck Negi that this outing seemed too arranged; it was more a date for first introductions for each other. "Took you long enough to notice that." Ayame remarked when he voiced his suspicions to her. "Konoka-sensei is a member of the Fujiwara clan. She has a good linage to back her, so she's naturally accepted by the court. My parents have interviewed her and have approved of her. She has a nice personality and well raised," she flicked a finger up for every point she made, "Now all we need is to get my brother's approval. And so far, it seems to be going well." She nodded smugly.

Silence fell between them as thy both observed the pair. She suddenly looked away bashfully for a moment before turning to Negi, "It seems fun doesn't it? I always wanted to try dating...Why don't we try out?"

Negi eyes widened at her words, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... we can go out like them, I guess," Ayame was looking at anywhere but Negi, clearly trying to suppress a blush and failing badly.

That was the moment when he knew what was she suggesting, "I don't think that will be a good idea."

Ayame shifted from bashful to stunned to a slight frown, "And why's that?"

Negi was no stranger to this kind of situations. His looks and character had caught the fancy of many girls in his travels. And most situations ended the same when he had to turn down the other person saying that he couldn't settle down and had to travel. Now that was not a good excuse to use in this case but he knew his words must be firm and logical while avoiding to hurt the other party. "For one thing, you're my student and that by itself is wrong. Secondly, you're a princess it will never be approved and most importantly, I do not have any liking for girls that are too wilful."

Ayame fumed for a moment, "All I'm asking you is to bring me out." She pouted, "You went out with Yakumo, didn't you?"

Negi was slightly surprised to hear her say that. After all they had not cross paths during the concert, did they? Ayame continued, "I'm sure I was the only one who saw both of you together. So are you showing favouritism?" she went closer to him and dropped her voice to a whisper, "That's not right, sensei. I wonder what the others will do if I told them. I guess you will be accused of favouritism won't it?"

He was caught; trapped in a situation where she had the upper hand. He recalled the time in the Mahora festival long ago when the whole class was clamouring for his attention and knowing his class, they would gladly pounce on that opportunity to hold it on his head. He can trust Yakumo to keep it quiet but Ayame was too much of a wild card.

"I knew that you'll see my way eventually," she smirked when he dropped his head in defeat.

They waited for a few more minutes and soon Itsuki stood up and thanked Konoka for her company, "I'm late for another appointment. I guess I'll be going now. I look forward to meet you again."He offered to send her back but was politely declined. He ran a hand through his hair and threw her a confident smile at her before walking away towards a waiting car.

Ayame pulled herself back from the bushes and brushed her skirt, shooting a look at curious passersby."Well, sensei, I look forward to our outing!" She smirked, promising that she will make arrangements for the date before running off to catch up with her brother.

Negi exhaled deeply and turned to the café only to see Konoka had already left, walking away with her shoulders a little slumped. Concerned, Negi decided to follow her, keeping a distance away, allowing her to be lost in thought. She eventually settled on a bench at a quiet area overlooking the campus, fidgeting her necklace. Her silhouette on the backdrop of the evening sun portrayed a troubled person. Negi decided to approach her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She had been set up by his student for an arranged date, one of the things she disliked. Later, Negi found out that the arrangement had extended all the way to her grandfather who had asked her to keep her afternoon free. Naturally anyone would feel upset with these conspiracies happening around them. She had seen the prince's interest and would now have to prepare herself for the attentions of someone she knew will be going after her with all he had. To turn him down would need a strong reason but even at the face of such an ideal match, she could not say it yet. It was something that may cause complications.

For now, she was depressed. Negi could only place a comforting hand on her shoulder for her to lean on, wishing that he can do something that would bring her smile back again.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Thanks for your reviews and support to this story. I would like to acknowledge those reviewers that had consistently reviewed this story, Thank You!

Speculations are welcomed! Thanks to **Tikigod784 **for pitching in the first speculation...Very Interesting!

Notes for the chapter:

- Konoka is a member of the Konoe family of the Fujiwara clan, the source for all imperial brides from the 8th through 19th centuries. Even now, the Konoe family is still influential in Japan politics.

- The _koto _is a traditional Japanese string instrument, similar to the Chinese Gu Zheng (may be featured later in the story!?)

- Kiyoko Ayame is the youngest daughter in the branch of the royal family in this story. She has an elder brother Itsuki. (Has a crush on Negi?)

- Konoka's secret will call in the favour that Negi owes her.


	12. Date Resolution

**Disclaimer**: This is purely fanfiction, anything appearing in here is a homage to the original creators. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by its creator Ken Akamatsu. Rest of the stuff, except the plot and stuff that you can't relate to, belongs to someone else.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support! Hope to hear from all of you!

Poll for Chapter 12 up! Thanks for support in Chapter 11's poll. As I said, the poll will not affect the final destination of the story. Hmm, but I wonder should I make a fanservice for the favorite character?

* * *

They sat in silence as the sun slowly made its decent behind the far away hills. While not as breathtaking as the view from the bridge to the library island, the orange glow cast on the city was partially obscured by low autumn clouds. A gentle breeze blew, cool in its caress as he stiffed for a moment as he felt her grip tighten a little more around his arm. Ever since that arranged date, brought upon by a series of "coincidences", Konoka had sat on that bench, not saying a word as she gazed into the distance. Being concerned for his friend, Negi had offered his silent presence to her which she readily accepted. She had held onto his hand as he sat next to her and subsequently slipped her hand around his arm, lightly leaning on his, needy for his support. Negi did not mind to offer what she needed and it was not so bad when a pretty lady like her clung onto his arm.

Minutes passed as they watched the sun set over the horizon and she was finally relaxed enough to lay her head on his shoulder, content in her position. To an outsider, they seemed like a couple enjoying the view and each others' company. "You know, he wasn't that bad," she finally said, breaking the silence. "He's smart, good looking, polite and well mannered."

'Then why are you upset if he were to pursue you?' he wanted to ask, waiting instead to watch her sit up, not taking her eyes off the distance.

"But there's a problem," she sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair, before turning to look him straight in the eye, "I don't think I want to be with him."

_Curious_. Why?

"It's just…I don't think I will ever love him…" she looked away, "I'm in love with someone else."

That was something he did not expect. The thought was naïve but he thought that she was still single and available as he had never heard her mention that there was anyone in her life. Despite his urge to sate his curiosity, he focused on the topic at hand, "If that's the case, you don't you just decline him if he asks?"

"If only it were that simple." She sighed. "My family had always bore strong ties with the government and royalty, a history that goes back through the ages. Additionally, I'm one of the last available children for this generation," she said factually. "If it's not for love, it can be a marriage of convenience won't it?"

Negi took a moment to fully grasp her situation: The Konoe family was strong politically and financially. Matching with royalty would definitely increase the family standing. It is only logical that this opportunity must not be wasted no matter how romantic the thought of following "true love" may be. "Love is never a consideration is these marriages…if anything, it's more of a bonus."

That was the thing about political marriages for power and influence; it was a hard reality that the feelings for the people involved are not considered though in this case, it would seem that one party seemed keen about it.

"So…" Negi slowly said after a long pause, "what do you plan to do now?"

Konoka stared into the distance for a few moments in thought before standing up with resolution. "Have you been to the University before?"

Negi shook his head, "No, why?"

She grinned and took his hand to pull him up. "Let's go look for Secchan!"

* * *

The University was an impressive building of red stone and mortar radiating an invisible aura of accumulated intellect. Within those walls, great minds exchanged ideas, theories were formed and magnificent discoveries were uncovered over the years. As a testament to its long history, pruned vines had creep on the sides of the weathered walls like entrails of growing knowledge reaching for greater heights. Above all, the clock tower stood stoically with silent pride, adding to the sense of grandeur of the place.

In the middle of the courtyard where Negi appreciated his surroundings were markings like a compass, radiating out from the spot where they stood where the words 'Mens sana in corpore sano' were engraved on the rim of the circle. They were waiting for Setsuna. From what Negi gathered, Setsuna was doing a part time degree on biology and this was the first time he would meet her intellectual side.

"Ah, there she is!" Konoka perked with a wide grin.

Negi did a double take when he saw her. She was clad in a typical white lab coat with her hair down which fell to her shoulders and a thick book on top of a laptop in her arm was quite a surprise to him. In addition, she wore a pair of rimless glasses giving the whole ensemble an intelligent vibe which had a unique appeal.

He then noticed a bespectacled man behind her. He was tall, well groomed and was also wearing an unbuttoned lab coat which lightly bellowed with every purposeful step he took. From his posture and with a light upturn of his lips, he seemed comfortable to be around Setsuna. "Secchan, good evening!" Konoka beamed as her friend approached.

Setsuna turned to the unknown man and said a few words to him. The man simply nodded and bade her good night before leaning forward and pecked her on the cheek to which she nervously glanced at her friends but did not pull back. With a quick lingering gaze at Setsuna followed by flashing a friendly smile to Negi and Konoka, he turned and left.

"He did it again, eh?" Konoka teased as Setsuna approached. Setsuna, on her part, went into a deeper shade of red, highlighting the blush that she got from the kiss earlier.

"I told him not to do it," muttered Setsuna who tried to hide her embarrassment while she shifted somewhat awkwardly as Konoka teased animatedly. Negi mused at the contrast of her worry earlier after the date to the relaxed joy of meeting her friend.

Within himself, Negi wondered who that unknown man was. The man had pleasant looks and was evidently intelligent; additionally both Setsuna and he were approximately the same age. His behavior with Setsuna shows his relation to her might be more than just mere friends…

However, Setsuna never mentioned about him or any other men before; why though? Of course, it was perfectly normal for another man in her life, after all it has been eight years where things change. Konoka seemed to be taking it well, as if it was common knowledge but neither of them mentioned about that man. So who was he?

Though even if they were together, it was none of his business...was it? And what is this uncomfortable feeling in his heart?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Negi realized that he had drifted off. Konoka's teasing had taken a serious tone as she told Setsuna of her date with the prince. "He seems like a nice person. But…" Setsuna was sympathetic. The slight upturn of her lips conveyed her thoughts on that matter which said that she understands the predicament of her friend. "Ojou-sama, I think the prince sounds like a nice person. Maybe if you just talked to him…"

"But he seemed so determined and grandpa might just force it on me." Konoka sighed with an arm across her chest and a finger tapping pensively on her chin, "We may have to speak to dad soon."

From the corner of his eye, Negi could have sworn she flicked a glance at him. Setsuna seemed to contemplate for a moment, "Yes; that may be the best course of action."

"Eh, is there something I'm missing here?" Negi finally remarked, not wanting to be kept in the dark. He watched as Konoka's grin widened while Setsuna nodded approvingly.

"Negi-kun, do you have any plans for the beginning of the year end holidays?" He replied 'No' with an inkling of what comes next, "Would you like to visit Kyoto? I'm sure dad would like to see you again!"

* * *

They ended up in a simple eatery having a nice dinner together. It was a cosy place of soft lights, comfortable seats and an atmosphere conducive for light chatting over a meal accompanied with glasses of wine. Negi ordered a portion of lamb stew which Setsuna went along with it while Konoka got a garden salad. Though there was a feeling of simple pleasure of having dinner together, Negi cannot help but feel caught into something...Perhaps he could find a way to get more infomation out of them. At this point of thime, though, he was sittimg with the ladies who were reminiscing about the times of their youth in Konoka's home estate.

"Remember the time when we got lost in the woods?" Konoka said , as she pressed her fork into her salad, "the woods that Otou-san warned of foxes? May be we can visit there again now that we are older. Perhaps we can meet Mo-chan again!"

'Mo-chan?" Negi enquired.

"We had chased a butterfly into the woods," Setsuna explained, "and Konoe-osama was right about the warnings of foxes in the area when we found an injured kit on the trail. Ojou-sama had named it Mokoto"

"Secchan tore a sleeve to bandage her!" Konoka beamed at her friend. "She was so amazing to know what to do!"

Setsuna blushed, "Ojpu-sama was the one who insisted on healing it, I just offered to do what I can."

"I'm sure it's grateful for what you did," Negi appraised them.

"But Otou-san was really upset for disobeying him, wasn't he? He wanted up to clean the whole courtyard!" Konoka then bashfully picked at her meal, "Secchan, you didn't have to take the responsibility for everything…it was my idea, you just came along."

Setsuna responded by looking down shyly, "If it's for you, " she meet Konoka's eyes, "I would do it again"

Negi watched as a special moment passed between the two friends, appreciating the deep connection between both of them. He finally raised his glass, "Well, here's to both of you, for being courageous and compassionate. May you meet Mokoto-chan again and hopefully, she remembers your graciousness!"

Dinner passed and they planned to return to their residences.

Being a gentleman, Negi volunteered to walk them home and bid them good night. By the time he made his way back, it was already late; the lamp lit streets were deserted. It was then he realized he had forgotten to mention to Setsuna about their morning flight. Perhaps if they chance upon each other again, he can discuss about it with her.

He was not a stranger to walking alone at night but he had a feeling that he was watched. He paused in his tracks and making a quick glanced around. All was quiet… a little too quiet. Now that he paused to look around, he noticed the atmosphere seemed suspicious as it felt chillier than usual...

As he searched for anything out of the ordinary, he did a double take when he thought he saw a familiar figure standing next to a tree only to find it gone by the time he refocus his view.

Cautious but not paranoid enough to investigate, he continue on his way, alert and ready to spring into action till that uneasy feeling passed.

Unbeknown to him, if he had investigated, he would find the spot where the figure stood cold and frozen.

* * *

In another part of school, in the room within the student dormitories, a certain girl was humming a tune as she flicked through an album, admiring the subject and candidness of each picture. She paused at times to lightly stroke a favored picture affectionately. When she finally reached the end, she took a stack of new photos and slotted them in the album. When it was finally done, she looked over her handiwork and giggled girlishly at a picture of him pulled around by the princess. "Negi-sen-sei," she drew out his name sweetly, gently closing the album.

She picked up a hair bush and started to brush her hair. Soon, it would grow long, just the way he will like it. All was going to plan. Soon, she will be the perfect girl for him, she mused as she brushed her hair which was growing to the length that he seem to like; just like the many girls he had went on dates with.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short... but good things come to those who wait ^_^ Hope to hear from you!


	13. Maid Cafe! and Crossing of arms

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction I own nothing.

AN: Updated! Sorry for the long wait *bows* Got my second wind and after reading some of my previous chapters, I think a rewrite is in store. Well for now, hope you enjoy this update! I aim to keep improving and that will be possible with your kind feedback! Let me know what you think! Thank you for your reviews!

ps: polls are still up and some fan service as promised ^^

* * *

The bath was warm to loosen muscles with dissolved nutrients that served to relax and opened his mind to consider the events around him. To take a soak in the hot bath after his morning jog was brilliant to refresh him for the day. But his mind was still stuck on what transpired last night when Konoka invited him to her home over the holidays. Negi was not oblivious to these things...When he really sat down to think about it, he could only deduce that a decision will be made with him involved. Perhaps a marriage proposal?

He shifted and placed a warm towel on his face. What would he have said if they offered a marriage proposal to him? Bloodline politics aside, is it not a good thing to marry an ideal woman like Konoka? Perhaps it was just something he could play along with just to pull her out of any engagement she had no interest in. The next step can always be considered after resolving the current issue with the prince.

Then again, Konoka did say she was in love with someone, did she not? Who was he? There must have some consideration if Konoka had asked him about it rather than whomever she was with... Maybe it's someone her family would not approve? He shuddered to think what does it imply...but hey, he was working on deduction rather than assessing the full picture. As his teacher in his travels used to say, he did have a tendency to over-think; It is what it is, no use speculating.

Either way, he did not mind meeting her father, Eishun. In fact, he was actually looking forward to it considering he would get to meet one of his father's companions. Inadvertently, the loss of Asuna flashed across his mind, his chest tightened with regret. No. He will not ask about for his father least that happened again.

Another thing which stood out was the enigmatic swords-woman Setsuna. While she had an image of a stern practitioner of the martial arts, it was quite refreshing to see her in such intellectual attire; Who would have guessed a pair of glasses could shift one's paradigm? He should have complimented on how well she looked...if that stranger was not there, that is. But who was with her though? He seemed close and behaved as if they were in a relationship. They are not just colleagues right? Perhaps he was in the bath for too long and the heat was getting to him which caused him to be a little...uncomfortable and hot headed.

He got out of the hot water and towelled down. It is the first day of a new week. Today he shall look for Setsuna at her dojo after school. Besides, she still has yet to tell him more about the mid-autumn festival tournament that was to be held in less than a month.

* * *

One thing that one would never expect when they enter the office was your colleague greeting you, more cheerily than usual followed by an offer to prepare your morning drink. It was slightly later you realise why when he says, "I need your help."

Negi had to resist an uncharacteristic smirk, knowing there was a reason for this favoured treatment.

"But first," Rui paused, "I need to know," he pursed his lips, readying his question, "is there something going on between you and Makino-san?"

"Makino-san?" Negi queried while the playful co-worker surfaced in his mind, 'wonder how this situation came about?' He was taken aback by Rui's hopeful gaze, to which he replied "No, not at all...why did you ask?"

Rui looked relieve for a moment, then he seemed more confident, only to deflate a moment later to mumble something.

"Sorry?"

Rui glanced around to ensure no eavesdroppers and finally said, "I want to woo her."

'Ah, so this is what this is about.' Negi mused on the proverb 'there is no free drink in the world' proved itself in the form of the steaming mug of coffee in his hands while he considered what to say.

Both of them were simply colleagues and though they do lunch together at times and discuss work related issues, it was awkward to discuss about relationships with him. Nonetheless, he gave was the best encouragement, "So go for it then."

Rui looked as if someone had given him permission to open his Christmas presents, absolutely relieved that his object of affection was available and the words of encouragement he received. "Then I need your help..." he considered his next words, "I want to know what she thinks of me," He paused to allow Negi to absorb his words, "without seeming too forward to her."

That was a surprising revelation to Negi never guessing that Rui had something for the blonde teacher. Well, she was charming and animated, able to attract the attention of any men around her...but for some reason, the students in school seemed to give her a wide berth.

Rui, speaking with confidence, was evidently sincere about his declaration. Hearing such a confident plea for help in chasing the girl he loves, Negi could not help but agree...inwardly hoping this won't cause him any trouble at all.

* * *

-Homeroom period; class rep meeting-

The noise level fell as she strutted to the front of the room full of class representatives; she always had that effect on people. Glancing down from her high post, she flicked open a foldable fan with a flourish, the student president surveyed the room with a serious glare, "The mid autumn festival is approaching. We expect outsiders from other schools and guests to attend. For the name of the school and our pride to show what we can do, we should look forward with stalls of certain quality"

She suddenly snapped her fan close with a loud "click" startling the whole room, "But all I have received are a few submissions...Eight responses of over twenty classes, that's not acceptable!" She gestured to the box in front of her, "Since we're running short of time those classes who had not submitted will draw a ballot and stick with the choices they've drawn...any questions?"

"Um, Kai-chou, how about if we made our submissions now?" One of the class reps ventured to ask, "If you're alright with that...then...maybe...um..." she trailed away, feeling small under the intensity as the rest of the people present held their breath, weary of the president's wrath...Not that it was a common occurrence for them to be numb against but they do understand that their failure to meet the request that was already sent since the beginning of the school term. The president had a reputation of being a fair and firm leader. Do as was requested and you can be assured of success with full cooperation of the student council while failing that equates to being reigned in. Bottom line, the president just gets things done, so her actions were justified. Shame and self-consciousness permeated the group.

The pregnant pause in the room was foiled by the cheery tone of Sayonji Sekai, rep of class 2A "That is a brilliant idea! We don't have to rake our brains to figure out what to do!" She turned around to face the rest, her flowing hair fanning out a little, "we can make this a great event!" Some fellow reps nodded in agreement while others resigned to the arrangement.

"Then it's settled." The president pointed with her fan and proclaimed, "Sayonji-san may take the first pick."

Reaching in, Sekai felt around and fished out her ballot. Stepping aside for the next person, she opened the folded paper to find that her class was to hold...

"A maid cafe?!" The class exclaimed, and then groups start discussing amongst themselves.

"It'll be fun won't it?"

"We're going to have our festival dressed as maids!"

"Where can we get the uniforms?"

"I think that can be easily arranged! We must make sure that the uniform conforms to the standards of what's perceived to be maids!"

"Spoken like a true cosplayer."

"Tea and snacks will be provided by the culinary club!"

"But will it be successful?"

"It should be, especially to the guys. Guys like maids, don't they?"

"You mean guys like...Negi-sensei?" At this, the whole class erupted with excitement.

"This is going to be good," a certain girl at the back of the class, not getting involved with the chaos in the class ever since the announcement was made, muttered as she twirled her lock of her long dark hair with her index finger.

* * *

It was after school and Yakumo went to the library as per usual for her duty. It was much better than going to her dorm and think about her sister. Ever since her sister had gone overseas to accompany her love who was seeing medical help, they had not been in contact. It left a hole in her heart since both of them had relied on each other when they were younger.

They were so close. Now, all that was left in relation to her sister was an aspiring artist who was her sister's classmate. About him...well, he was not one to be described as a 'good boy' in the traditional sense: shoulder length hair, sharp moustache with matching goatee, a pair of slick sunglasses as part of his daily attire and the many fights he got involved in. One would not have imagined him to connect with anyone or that anyone should be in contact with him. However, she knows the person under the hardened exterior: despite his ruffian tough guy appearance, inside, he was kindly and patient. She had seen his weakness and despair as he did his best to succeed in the path he chose. She had supported and cared for him in the hard times. Over time, she had fallen in love with him... But he was deeply in love with her sister.

One must understand that Yakumo was what many would call a top level beauty, so she never had the lack of suitors...though, she had knew that these men usually had not so honourable intent with her; she could read them like a book. This lead to her to shy away from men. So when she fell in love, her tears fall upon realising that the guy she loved was only interested with someone else...and that someone was her very own sister.

Then there was an additional complication of another blond girl in the picture...But that is another story. So the only option left was to accept and let go, despite the feelings that she had to hide whenever she was with him.

Now that her sister was gone, she had transferred to another school and vowed to give her continued support for the guy she had loved as she can personally understand how he must be feeling.

A new school meant new opportunities. When Negi-sensei entered the picture, she, like many in class, was drawn to him and her closest friends had decided to help her get over her past. The concert that they went together was a good start...perhaps then, she could move on.

Upon arrival at the library, she was sought out by the head librarian Nodoka. "Yakumo-san, I would like to just want to check with you if the committee decided on the year end play? At the risk of sounding cliché: Winter is coming."

Despite the head librarian's light hearted reference to a recently popular book, her concern was really genuine. Due to disagreements within the committee, consensus was hard to reach for the story and dates for the play. Of course, there was no immediate hurry due to the fact that preparation and rehearsals would not go full swing till the end of the final exams but they are pressed to get a story out in time. Only then can the costumes be created by the fashion design club, drama club actors be trained in the script, props prepared by the academy's carpentry club plus a whole lot of other groups involved. As one of the main committee, Yakumo could only feel bad and apologise for the inconvenience that stemmed from their failure to deliver.

"I see. Well, as we're almost short of time, I'll volunteer to chip in a story for the committee to consider. I hope this does not imply that I'm going to run the show"

"But...but kaichou, we won't want to impose on you. It's our duty to get this done."

"No, no, Yakumo-san, all I'm saying is that I'll look for a story for the committee to consider, I've supervised quite a few plays and sat through the committee meetings to understand that the conflict lies in everyone was putting in their effort to cover all genres. It's when you try to please everyone, you end up pleasing no one. My contribution would serve as a neutral ground if it comes to that." Nodoka beamed at the young girl, "and I'll submit my contribution through you. You will have to take that initiative to get everyone to focus when if nothing is decided by the end of the exam period. You're a reliable person, so may I ask of you this favour?"

That is right, the head librarian's contribution may just work. She has always seemed to find a solution to solve any dispute: it was as if she could read straight in to the psyche of the people involved and resolve issues stuck at a stalemate. If she gave a contribution, it should be something that all will approve of. By submitting through a committee member, it was clear that she was simply doing it to provide a route to get the ball rolling. One can't help but agree to that arrangement.

"I'll get back to you with the story. Of course, if the committee has made their decision by then by all means, carry on!" The discussion settled, Nodoka then changed the topic, "So, did you enjoy last weekend's concert?"

Her relation with the head librarian was cordial. Having similar personalities and mentalities, they would talk as if they were sisters while many of the senior librarians have said she was the younger version of Nodoka before she matured and got more self assured.

"It was very enjoyable, especially when Mamiko-san performed." Yakumo continued, "I thought we couldn't get good seats but thank goodness Negi-sensei was there to bring me forward."

At that, Nodoka became curious, "so...was it supposed to be a date with Negi?"

Yakumo saw an expression that she had never seen on her chief. Rather than the usual sisterly expression, it was one of curiosity but if one sees carefully there as perhaps a trace amount of... jealousy? Thinking fast she could only explain that she invited him under the encouragement of her friends and that circumstances made it that the two of them attended the concert together without the class.

Nodoka took in the reply and just for a moment, she seemed like she was thinking to ask something more. Instead, she put on a smile and said that she was glad that they had a good time together. With that, Nodoka excused herself to carry out her other duties, leaving a pensive Yakumo behind.

Perhaps the head librarian was interested in Negi-sensei too?

* * *

Negi arrived at the dojo in the early evening with the shouts from the martial art students filling the air as they swung their bokken in unison. They were lead by a senior student who, from the looks of his muscles, was a veteran practitioner and everyone was under the watchful eye of their instructor, Setsuna, who knelt at the side with her sword lying respectfully on the rack beside her.

He stood at the entrance of the training ground, pausing to remove his footwear before taking a bow to respect the dojo and make his way to Setsuna. She did not immediately acknowledge him but continued her constant supervision of the class, her eyes scrutinising their performance.

Negi watched the class as they struck with sure precision, not one movement out of place. That was mark of a well disciplined martial arts dojo. "How nice of you to come by," Setsuna finally said while her eyes observed the class forming a ring after completing their drills, getting ready for sparring practice. "I apologise for not greeting you earlier."

"Quite alright, Setsuna-san," he nodded to the class, "they are well drilled, especially the one in front."

"That's Kimura Ryuu, my top student, I keep suggesting him to move on but he doesn't want to, but instead he declares that he's staying because of me...how embarrassing," she said with a light blush.

Negi grinned and teased, "Perhaps he had his eyes on his pretty and talented kendo instructor," he paused, looking at Setsuna meaningfully, "if whatever happened at the university was any indication, I know that he's not the only one."

"It's not like that," her cheeks flushed and she quickly changed the subject, "so what can I help you with?"

"I'm here to look for a certain pretty kendo instructor too."

Setsuna could not help but stifle a chuckle at the candidness, her cheeks now a full blown blush. She coughed to regain her composure. "So that's what you say, but I'm sure you are not here just to flirt, are you?"

"Indeed, I'm here to get more information about the martial arts demonstration during the mid-autumn festival. But I'm sure your talented students who can fulfil the role as well."

"It's still good to exchange pointers through the crossing of arms," she cocked an eyebrow suggestively, "you should have realised that the last time you landed on your back."

Negi smirked, "That was a good move, I'll give you that. But I'm sure you won't best me again that easily."

"If that is a challenge," she looked seriously into his eyes, "you're on."

After class in the empty dojo, the two opponents stood across each other, waiting for a moment to strike. Negi loosened his muscles and regulated is breath, clearing his mind of what was to come. He knew that the hard, forceful techniques that he was accustomed to would be ineffective against her fluid, sweeping moves that will deflect any strikes against her. He will opt to use a more direct precision strikes and grapples against her.

On the other hand, Setsuna had an expressionless look with serious eyes locked into his. Her teachings dictate that she will strike first and that was what she did the moment Negi straightened from his bow.

She powered forward, starting with a right palm strike to his abdomen which Negi rotated and side-stepped to the left, his right elbow poised for a follow up strike to the back of her neck upon completing his full rotation.

However, Setsuna was not intent to commit fully to a simple move. Midway through his rotation, in the split second when his back was facing her, she withdrew her outstretched arm into an elbow and with a shift in her body weight she struck his square on his back, throwing him off balance.

Negi staggered forward, checking his fall with his left foot, pivoted forward and kicked with his right. The ball of his foot smacked into her crossed forearms. He immediately drove his forward foot into the ground to follow up with a high kick.

Setsuna absorbed the hit with her forearm and with a flick of a wrist, grabbed his foreleg. With a twist, he finally lost his footing and fell away from her, face first onto the tatami mat. Rather than the ungraceful drop that she expected, Negi did a half roll and arching his back like a cracking whip, he was on his feet again. It was a marvellous motion but she did not take time to appraise the move but pressed on her advantage instead, charging forward, ready of a low leg sweep.

Negi dodged her sweep with a backward somersault, which placed him at an advantage to kick her with both feet. He decided against it, completing the motion and landing on his feet again.

"Don't hold back!" Setsuna yelled; fuming that he had pulled his punches. She increased her intensity and speed, pressing him onto the defensive.

All Negi saw was a fury of punches, jabs and kicks trying to throw him off. He parried and block, keeping up with her. His attempts to counter and catching her arms was ineffective. In the split second he slipped as he opened his arms to ward off strikes form the sides, Setsuna exploited the opening.

"Don't" a palm slammed into his solar plexus, forcing air from his lungs.

"Hold" an uppercut to his jaw dazed him.

"Back!" Finally a forward kick of a force akin to a sledge hammer bashed into him. He barely protected his vital midsection with his arms, forcing him to slide back, his feet dragged across the mat. He felt the sting of rug burns but it was nothing compared to the trainings on gravel coved grounds that he endured before. He went on the offensive, quick jabs and kicks attempting to overwhelm her, careful of his footing least she tripped him again. Finally, his opportunity came and he drove a palm into her chest, intent in grabbing her gi for a toss...only that she caught his wrist.

"Yes, just like that." She released his arm and took a few steps back to the starting position before taking her stance again, "first to the mat?" She dared him.

"I'm not going to be the one getting jumped on this time," Negi replied with a low punch which was wasted in air as Setsuna stepped back just out of reach. Before she could counter, Negi dropped to a crouch to follow up with a low sweep with his foot, drawing a wide arc on the ground. He missed by a breath when she leaped back again just as he expected and right where he wants her. From his low posture he pounced, bodily slamming into her, tackling her onto the ground.

Setsuna was stunned by the bold move. It was unconventional but effective, that was what she thought right before she landed on her back with an ungraceful thud, his weight pressing on her.

Negi took no chances, making sure she stayed down by learning on all four limbs. He succeeded in getting her onto the mat. They were breathing heavily from their exertions and he wanted to savour his victory, fully prepared for her counter...only that she was not struggling. He looked down and found that her eyes were closed, as if enjoying her position. He could have sworn he felt a shiver ran through her.

Seeing her so vulnerable was a rare sight. Being a practitioner of the arts, she have always been a dominant force who could defeat opponents twice her size, she was never the one on the pinned onto the mat before during combat, not even when she was a student. Now under firm pressure that Negi was exerting on her limbs, she was unable to push him off. Instead, she found her current predicament...agreeable.

This was not unlike her first time.

Negi found it hard to resist leaning forward, his lips steadily approaching hers. Her lips quivered slightly at his approach, revelling in the feeling of his breath caressing her skin. At this distance, his scent filled her senses, making her breathe deeper. Just a hair away, he blinked out of his reverie. With evident reluctance, he pulled away, shifting his weight off her.

Noticing the shift in the weight above her, Setsuna opened her eyes with a feral flash before it was replaced with disappointment mixed with frustration, perhaps from Negi's lack of action. She collected herself, "this would be the first time you've got me in this position. Feels good, doesn't it?"

He leaned forward, exerting more force on his opponent, drawing close to her, "just returning the favour."

Setsuna was amused at his boldness, "so you've got me," she narrowed her eyes, her voice dropped low, bordering sultry, "what are you going to do?"

It was a simple question but the way it was asked, suggesting a lot more.

She added, "Will you withdraw or press your advantage?"

Given two choices by the pretty slender woman under him in such a compromising position, he did only what seemed to the best at the moment.

He had a feeling that she was fine with it either way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in what not long ago used to be a well kept middle girl school's dormitory, a young princess was relating her so called date which was apparently very enjoyable to her best friend who was sitting on her bed with a cushion across her chest, giving it a light squeeze every now and then while her friend digs through her wardrobe for clothes.

"You know, what I like about Negi was that he was open to go with anything yet knows when to be firm to me; not too forceful nor too soft." The princess was in front of a mirror holding sets of clothes pressing different clothes on her chest to see its suitability, "but I always end up on top!"

"You should be careful with your words, they're very suggestive." Yuriko remarked, eyes narrowing accusingly before sighing softly in mock disappointment, "Konoka-sensei's efforts are clearly wasted on you."

"Oh hush, don't be a prude," Princess Ayame dismissed those words, dropping another dress onto a growing pile before trying another. "I can always pick it up when she's my sister-in-law..." She twirled with a sky blue dress with a fluffed up skirt pressed against her, liking the way the skirt fans out. "This is a nice dress. You've good taste."

Yuriko ignored the compliment while her friend starts to strip to try the dress, "Is Konoka-sensei fine with it? You don't expect her to simply accept this, do you? I mean, she could have someone she likes now."

"That's no matter, I've checked and the only guy she have contact with, besides her many matchmaking dates, was Negi. But sensei didn't have any inclination towards her... At least that's what I've gathered." Ayame thought for a moment then beamed, "then that's where I come in; onii-chan can have Konoka while I take Negi. Either way, I have nothing to lose while having more to gain!"

"Spoken like a true politician," Yuriko was impressed, "seems you're really confident of your plan, hearing you call them 'Konoka' and 'Negi' so informally."

The princess smiled, pleased by that prospect and by how the blue dress fitted her so nicely, save for the slight tightness on the bust area, "Of course, it'll be natural when we become related in the future, won't it? For now though..." she turned to Yuriko with a flourish, the hem of the skirt fanning out the way she liked, and pointed a finger to her startled friend, "you're bringing me for a date during the mid-autumn festival!"

Yuriko was stunned; this was something she had not expected. Did her best friend just demand her to bring her on a date? They are both girls, so what does this mean? In the confusion and rush of her thoughts, she could only stammer a "What?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me: You are bringing for a date on the mid autumn festival." Ayame approached her, playfully biting her lower lip, "I have high expectations for our date," leaning forward till Yuriko was pressed onto the bed, the dress hugging her curves with pleasing tightness, "very...high expectations."

Yuriko's heart was pounding from the princess' close proximity while her mind raced for ways to escape the young girl who was steadily crawling forward. "But...but..."

"But nothing, you're doing it and that's final." By now, Ayame was effectively straddling the hapless girl under her. She leaned forward, dropping her voice to a sultry whisper, "Don't worry, I'm sure both of us will find it...enjoyable."

Yuriko shivered at that, only to mutter a weak "no". Her eyes shut but lips left slightly parted from her elevated breathing, feeling the minty fresh breath of the girl above her caressing her skin. She braced herself for the inevitability of what was to come...

Then nothing happened, an anticlimax as she felt the weight above her shifting away. She cracked open her eyes to see Ayame in a wide grin, "that's what I'd want to see!" there was a cheeky chuckle, "hopefully he'll have the same reaction."

"Eh?" Yuriko blinked, trying to make sense of what happened...oh! That witch got her again!

"If Negi had that reaction, that'll be the best!" Ayame then narrowed her eyes in a provocatively mischievous way, "even if he didn't, watching you like this is good enough!"

Yuriko, indignant and feeling slighted, fumed as Ayame skipped away, narrowly avoiding the pillow thrown at her.

* * *

It was well into the night when he made his way back. The spar with Setsuna left him with a few bruises but what happened after made it worth it. They had made arrangements for their next morning flight but he did not get any further details about his Kyoto trip with his two former students. Most likely it will be just a social visit.

Suddenly, the air around him cooled. Taking a scan of his surroundings, he found himself at the same place where he felt the same sensation as last time. Not intent to over react, he causally surveyed and found what he was looking for, the familiar face from last time.

"There you are, Yuki-san," he greeted his student, "are you alone? It's a little late for a night stroll."

Yuki was a quiet student, one of few words and neutral expression. Even so, she had eyes that shone with intelligence and was quite reliable, earning the appreciative respect of her peers. Wordlessly, She raised her palm towards him which had an instrument attached to it.

"Magister," she said, sounding like an accusation. In the seconds it took for the glowing contraption to charge with a whine and finally discharge, freezing the spot where he had stood, he knew that she wasn't there for a walk.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! I'll do a rewrite of other chapters and make new chapter soon! Let me know what you think!


	14. A Cold Reception

**Disclaimer:** This. Is. Fiction! None of the characters are mine...well, except for a few of them here and there, but hey, who really reads this section?

**A/N: **Chiristmas comes early! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writting. I'd like to thank you for your continued reading even after my long haitus. Special thanks to **Akuma-Heika**, **The Flying Frog** and **Heliosion** for your continued readership and reviews after all this time! Hope everyone likes this too and let me know what you think!

* * *

Negi leapt away just so the bolt from her palm missed but whatever it was, it had blanketed the impact spot with frost, even creating whole chunks of ice at certain areas. The ground was wide and spacious, leaving no places to hide and neither does he hope to rely on taking cover from such strange firepower. The best way to resolve this is by stopping her directly.

His next quick movement took him behind her, grabbing her shoulder only to immediately withdraw his hand which burned with frostbite. He pulled away, gritting his teeth to bite down the pain. She must have been shielded by some seriously low temperatures for his hand to lose heat so quickly. It seems like direct contact using his bare hands with her would be impossible.

At least he managed to see the machine up close: it was just slightly smaller than a backpack with cables linking the core on her back to the palm mechanism with an additional bank of translucent wires radiating outwards, wrapping her in a body conforming cocoon, supposedly granting her the icy armour.

Yuki, expression neutral, took an unperturbed glance behind her and turned. The device made a more focused high-pitched whine and discharged, firing a sharp spear of ice which he dodged with some difficulty. Pain was clouding his reflexes.

"Yuki-san, stop this!" Negi yelled at her, not wanting to resort to forceful tactics against his student, all the while flexing his frost bit hand, trying to get blood flowing again. But Yuki was not amused at his attempt for truce and took another shot at him. Maybe she got lucky or Negi was just off-guard for the next icy spear drew blood as it ripped through his arm.

He was in trouble. The spear had cut deep and he did not know how much longer he could keep up with the amount of blood he was losing. He knew that he had to make the next movement count. As much he tries to avoid using magic overtly, in this critical time, it will have to be an exception. Charging forward, he willed hands to be engulfed in flames, aiming for the mechanical parts, hoping it would be enough.

His instant move behind her and subsequent direct hit on the machine core barely dented the dome shell of the mechanism's armour but the force jolted her off balance. She replied with a quick turn and her shot went wide as he took evasive wide steps, keeping close to her to ensure he has the upper hand of close combat.

Undaunted, she threw out a thick cloud of white smoke screen of which she took the opportunity to place some distance between them and when it a cleared, Negi was staring straight into the white-blue glow of her palm. He hastily conjured up a sequence of shields and dove away just before the discharge of a long blast. It was through close observation that the ice crystals were being formed out of thin air: Yuki is a magic user! The contraption may just be a focusing tool.

Knowing it was foolhardy to charge headlong into her, he dodged and evaded her projectiles, throwing up hasty shields when he could not and his opportunity finally came when he ran a wide spiral circle homing to her. He charged his hands, estimating how much electricity would incapacitate her. His movements were so swift that she could barely react before the shock struck her, breaking her attack. While it managed to forced her to check herself, it did not, however, had the effect he had hoped for; the machine must have took the brunt of the attack. He pressed on, activating his lighting speed to draw circles around her, making sure she could not get a lock on him.

It took some effort but they paid off when one of the cables broke with the core charred black by shorting from absorbing his lightning attacks. On the moments following, fissures started to form on the once smooth dome then suddenly everything went white and cold in an energetic explosion of frost, forcing him to cover his eyes while bits of crystalline shards pelted him. White mist clouded the air in a dense screen that dissipated in wisps to reveal Yuki face down on the ground. Her back was exposed while the machine was nowhere to be found, perhaps the sudden subzero detonation destroyed all traces of it.

He approached with caution, worried that he may have injured her. She shifted awake, placing Negi into high alert, but she ignored him and began to scramble around for something. It was then Negi realised her body was beginning to be engulfed by ice, starting from her extremities creeping to her core. She did not seem bothered by the ice but her eyes began to glow rapidly a white blue and it clicked to him what he was witnessing. It was a magic outburst: not particularly common but it occurs in mages who had yet to gain control of their power which leads to an excessive build up of energy. It manifests on the mage then, due to the mage subconscious self-preservation, expels the energy to the surroundings. He threw up a shield just barely in time to witness the snow press onto the invisible dome. The dome collapsed outward when he dismissed the shield and this time, he found Yuki lying on the ground with certain areas of her clothes frosted off and motionless.

He hurried to her, throwing his blazer over her for decency and check her vitals. She was deathly cold with weak low pulse and shallow breathing: symptoms of severe hypothermia. He did his best in trying to warm her with a gentle heating spell to breathe heat into her till she was out of danger. Next he checked for any broken bones from the explosion...there was miraculously none but it was then he noticed her clutched fist. Gently prying it open, he discovered broken shards of pale turquoise crystals. Picking one up, he found it was cool to the touch and strangely familiar. Whatever it was, it must have be something of significance to her so he gathered as much as he could and wrapped it in a napkin for her.

Satisfied that he did all he could for his student, he finally did a quick patch up on his injury. The cut was deep but fortunately, it was not as bad as he imagined. Healing magic was neither instant nor simple as one would imagine: it takes mastery of both knowledge and time based magic; that was the reason why it was a profession class by itself. Thankfully his experience had stemmed the worst of the bleeding. He then considered his student for a moment. He needs to leave her with someone who can manage her ability and he knows just the person who can.

* * *

In a secret location off the campus grounds, under layers of soil, honeycombed concrete and steel superstructure, a white coat clad scientist studied data from satellite images and schematic damage reports of his organisation's prototype. That last round of combat, though a regrettable defeat, yielded a wealth of data about the target. A looping footage of the fight played in the background showed his capabilities and a glimpse into his personality when he attempted to negotiate. If intelligence was right, he really does seem to take after the fighter and statesman combination of his parents.

Now all they have to do was to translate their findings to applicable hardware. It was a shame to lose an operator who had shown so much promise but mistakes made were lessons learnt: that was the scientific way of progress... although any leaks now could delay the project. But it was no worry for there are replacements and the operator should be able to fend for herself; otherwise there is always Section C to tie up the loose end. The council will hear of his recommendations.

Putting aside the case file in front of him, he pushed up his glasses and pulled up another case file, time to update the new follicle sample of his fascinating colleague from the biology lab. She can hide her lineage well but she can never fool him, who have devoted his life to research and understand these un-naturals. He picked up the phone to call a subordinate to run a few tests. The research will keep going forward and they will all eventually be found.

The realisation of his organisation's mission was only a matter of time.

* * *

With the unconscious Yuki wrapped in his blazer and cradled in his arms, he took awhile to make his way to the two storey log-cabin at the edge of the woods. It has been a while since he been there but everything was still familiar; from the silent grander of the house to the well pruned hedges that ringed the structure to the maintained cobbled street. Keeping to the rustic theme, Negi suspect that the owner would not have the pleasures of modern conveniences. He walked up the wooden steps onto the patio, hard wood resounding with every footfall, and seated his student in a wooden chair placed in the corner. There was candlelight burning within the second floor of the cabin; the resident should be still awake as was her nature. He knocked on the door and waited.

He had not waited long before it was answered by a slender young lady in maid's wear who looked at him with an expressionless stare. As expected of the once fearful puppet master, this must be one of her minions; He was half expecting a familiar android though. "Is Evangeline in?"

The maid stared at him for a moment, examining him. It was then he noticed that though the body was of a puppet, the eyes were hauntingly human. Then with a mechanical motion, she pivoted to step abreast to the door. Negi believed that meant permission for entry

He laid Yuki onto the cushioned booth by the window; it was a little harder than expected due to his injury. Suddenly, a weight pounced on his back and before he could react, he found a familiar elongated meat cleaver shaped knife pressed against his throat. "If that was an offering, the least you could do was to wrap it nicely, fool." With the size of the weight and the knife pressing into his neck, it could only be Evangeline's smaller of her two companions, Chachazero.

Chachazero was a remnant of Evangeline's legendary doll army. The sadistic, bloodthirsty pint sized puppet which could dispatch a fully plate armoured soldier in the field with no distinction of morality. Now when powered by Evangeline's limited magic, she should be limited to speech and small movements. So how was she attacking him like this? First though, he had to address his current predicament. "It's not an offering, and I'm not here to fight, Chachazero."

He felt the animated doll chortle in sadistic mirth, "then we'll just have to settle with a second grade offering." The cleaver pressed into him deeper, though it was not sharp enough to break his skin, its irregularly jagged edges pricked; perhaps it was fully intended to make a mess, "lookie, I've even brought a blunty just for you!" She sawed the blade a little to make her point, pleased with the nicks she was making, "We'll do this in a slow swaying motion... Just like dancing! Won't that be fun?"

"Chachazero, stop." A voice commanded and the doll immediately slumped, not before managing to grumble something about a party pooper. Negi lifted the motionless puppet, still feisty with her curses and swears, off his back then felt his neck to find the injury was thankfully just a few scratches. He turned find his former master sternly glaring at him with her arms crossed as if demanding an explanation.

He described the exchange of combat and Yuki's magic outburst following the destruction of the contraption. "She lost control of her magic ability." Evangeline wordlessly absorbed the information and gestured with a cock of her head to follow her, the maid from earlier had already carried Yuki up the stairs with Chachazero riding on her head.

They settled in the guest room before Evangeline finally addressed him, "You have some nerve, you know that? First of all, although I did say drop in anytime, have more sense than to do it in the middle of the night; do it again, and I'll KILL you." Her tone left no room for doubt .

"Secondly, you never came here for a visit but when you do, it's to drop off YOUR problem? I'm not some doctor that you ignore till you get sick. On that note, pray that you're not here to show me your injury. I'm sure I've taught you better than that." She frowned at the ugly gash at his arm.

"And lastly:" she leaned closer took a whiff, her tone dripping with accusation, "is that _that_ crow I smell on you?"

Smart to previous experiences, Negi did try to hold his tongue least it displeased her. He had, however, caved under the intense glare that only she could cast, so he played humble "I apologise for the timing but this was really unexpected. As for bringing her here, that was because she had affinity to ice magic, so I thought of you; I was hoping to get some wisdom on this matter."

There was a pause for her reply but she was expecting more, her glare intensified. The tension thickened till he was sure that she might lash out, instead she broke it with a frustrated, "And?"

"And what?" Negi challenged, deciding not to back down on that last question.

That was a personal matter.

For a moment she looked as if she was going to cuff him in the head but she kept her composure, not wanting to seem to care too much. "Forget it." She had her suspicions and there were other ways to get the answer. Now, she focused her attentions on the unconscious girl. "She is stable. There's no cause for worry."

He asked the question that he had prepared, "May I leave her with you?" He held a hand up to ask her to let him finish, "only you can control her if she awakes and had an outburst again. Besides, it will be only until I can figure out what to do."

Evangeline did not see keen about that, but she knew that such outbursts of magic were nothing to scoff at, least the untrained Mage froze the whole school, but she frowned at him as if he had asked her to swallow a bitter pill. Perhaps he had to sweeten the deal a little more. "I'll do whatever you ask of me in return... subject to fair terms." He knew that she will abuse the favour if he had not set some rules.

Evangeline considered him for a moment then scoffed, "since when a master needs to obey their student?" She shifted her attention to reach for his bleeding arm which still throbbed lightly as a small stream blood continued to trickle from wounds that must have opened when he transported Yuki. She observed the bleed for a moment then brought it to her mouth.

It was not the first time she did it to him but it has been awhile and the sensations he felt were different from usual. Her sharp fangs pressed the skin above the wound, not quite puncturing it but it still pricked, increasing his heart rate as the rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins. The pain of the wound was mixed with the ticklish sensation of her caressing tongue lapping at the cut, feeling it healing slowly. At this proximity with her, he could smell the intoxicating fragrance of a good, intense full-bodied wine with notes of fiery spice that was so uniquely her.

It was a whole contrast to Setsuna's gentle calming scent of sweet Sakura.

The moment eventually passed and he withdrew his arm, to which she had reluctantly released. "Christmas," she looked up into his eyes after a short pause to collect herself, "you will be spending your Christmas with me, is that understood?"

Her tone left no room for negotiation; but perhaps it was the way she looked up at him with hard eyes which had sincere softness at the edges, or that she was still holding his arm, sharp nails digging into him, waiting for his reply that bought him over. He agreed; besides, it was a reasonable request.

That settled, he had just one more query, "out of curiosity, is Chachamaru still here?"

Evangeline did not reply him; instead, she her eyes hardened then looked out the window, her reluctance to talk about it was very apparent. "That's none of your business, fool." Chachazero piqued up then muttered, "Although it's thanks to her I can move now, I'll say good riddance to that piece of trash."

"Did something happen?" Neither doll nor master replied. He could deduce this meant he may have overstayed his welcome. He apologised for asking such a touchy question and excused himself, stating he will be back in the evening.

A little later, the lonely vampire stood by her window on the second floor, watching him make his way up the path to the dormitory to catch some sleep afore the morrow. She fingered the hem of her favourite scanty black dress, inwardly suppressing the disappointment of a missed opportunity. But it was inopportune anyway with the unconscious girl lying in her guest room.

To think the fact that she had changed into this dress for him on his arrival had amounted to nothing.

* * *

A/N: Chachazero! Hope I made her seem sadistic enough!


	15. Maid uniforms? Maybe not

Disclaimer: It's fiction of an completed series...

AN: Thanks for the wait and reviews! A shout out to "A random dude" to give me the kick in the arse to get to writing again! Hope you like this new chapter! As usual, let me know what you think and your views... every review is like a muse to me of new ideas and refreshing view points. It also keeps me in line to make sure I am telling the story properly.

* * *

Negi stifled a yawn. The recent late nights and shallow, fitful sleep due to the activities in the night before had left him lethargic and rather sore: so much that he had skipped his morning jog and head straight for a quick cold shower but it was barely effective to wake him fully. The combination of lack of sleep and yesterday's exertions were a horrible combination for a teacher managing a class of active teens. To make things worse, the symptoms of a cold began to...

_Ah-choo!_

He helped himself to a rather large cup of herbal tea and hope this does not develop to anything further.

Nonetheless, he went through his day acting as if nothing happened and took the effort to read Yuki's name during roll-call with the appropriate pause before moving to the next name. What was he to do? Ask the others if they knew she was tinkering with high tech machines or if she does magic? It will be best to keep those under wraps for now till he could figure what to do. Still, he could not help but wonder about her. When he referred to the class chart, there was quite literally nothing to suggest her affiliations as it remained blank. He will try to look into it during the break after homeroom, which was usually easy to handle as teachers would take a back seat.

But this homeroom was more interesting than usual: "we're not going to hold a French maid cafe for the festival!" Announced the class rep. Gasps of surprise and protest reverberated in the room, but the class rep was undaunted; instead, she looked rather smug. "We won't totally drop the idea for the cafe as we'll still get to dress up and serve tea but to keep in spirit of the mid-autumn festival, we'll be making this too." She held up a one and half inch tall brown cylindrical item that fits in her palm.

"Tea bowls for traditional tea ceremonies?"

"Nope, but good guess." Sekai reoriented the object to show it to the class more clearly. "This is a moon-cake! Let me explain..."

The traditional mooncakes were presented to a Chinese Tang dynasty emperor during the mid-autumn festival whom then shared the round cakes with his ministers. It was then the custom of sharing and giving them spread to the rest of the country. In later dynasties, there was a legend of the Han Chinese's uprising against the ruling Mongols at the end of the Yuan Dynasty where mooncakes were used to conceal the message that they were to rebel on Mid-Autumn Day. "We will bake these cakes to order, each with a parchment embedded in it. But rather than messages of rebellion, they will now contain messages of love!"

In near a near simultaneous action, the eyes of the students lit up at that, most shifted to look at the only male in the class. Negi would have sworn that he could feel the weight of his students' looks. "So, that's that...any objections?" With a unanimous "No" the decision was finalised.

Much to Negi's chagrin, Sekai did not stop there, "as part of a class activity, everyone will make one for practice," she turned to Negi, "so sensei should make one too, right?" The class cheered at that, "I wonder who he'll write one for?"

It took quite an effort to calm down the class with each voice requesting for him to write one to them. "Just one," he finally compromised with a weary smile which sated his class but excited chatter of who he would write it for filled the class. A glance at his watch told him that homeroom was almost over and he dismissed them before things went out of hand, eager for the break.

But that was not so easy.

"So, are you taking me to the mid-autumn festival?" A voice called out to him as he walked down the stairs to the staff room. He looked back to find Princess Ayame, huffing slightly as she must have ran to catch up with him, standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and fully vulnerable...in that her panties were visible due to the height difference but a slight smirk suggested she intended it to be that way.

"Most defiantly not," He grumbled under his breath, though knowing to keep his composure in this situation but his fatigue was getting the better of him. Not wanting to be rude, he shrugged, "I'm already occupied that day, sorry."

"Maybe I should rephrase that." Undaunted, she marched down the steps right into his personal space, looking level to his eyes, "you ARE bringing me to the mid-autumn festival." She reached into her shirt pocket to fish out something which made Negi off balanced a little: they were photos of both of them during their ad hoc date, many with her arm wrapped around his.

"Oh, if you are wondering, those are your copies: It's better to make some extra because those are precious memories, aren't they?"

Glancing through the photos, he sighed, "Are you blackmailing me?"

At that, her demeanour immediately fell, "I won't dream of doing that...I don't wish our relationship to be defined by such an ugly word." She looked up into his eyes, tearing a little, "I never thought you'd think of me that way!"

His panicked, perhaps he should have used such a harsh word. Her attics had drawn the attention of other students in the area who were now whispering amongst themselves. "Alright, alright," vexed, he ran a hand through his hair, "but this will the only time I'll give in to this. We won't have this kind of discussion, will we?"

The princess brightened, smirking behind her tears, "Of course...I'm glad you finally agreed; I was getting out of ideas."

_There we go._ Negi sort of expected this but for whatever reason, he was not mad at her. "Right, just know that I'll be part of the martial arts demonstration, so we won't get to meet till after that. Keep in contact over the phone then." He allowed a slight smile and turned to his original destination, looking forward to his break to catch a short nap.

* * *

Negi sat down heavily at his desk with a light sigh, feeling light fatigue in his muscles. Recent late nights with early mornings and a jumble of pressures weighed on his shoulders. On top of that, his injuries from last night were still recovering. But as the saying goes, there is no rest for the weary.

"Everything alright?" It was the person he was supposed to speak with, Makino-san.

_I've a student who attacked me, another stuck on me, maybe a problem to get someone out of a marriage and...Let's not talk about my relationships too._ But he could not tell that to her, so he just simply replied, "yeh" as he leaned back to get some shut eye.

He felt her presence above him shadow over his face to which made him open us, eyes to come face to face with Makino looking down at him. "I don't think so, you're lying,"

Negi sat up startled; perhaps it was the shading that created the look of her eyes to be a tad...psychotic. "Negi-kun, it's not good to lie, you know," she said with a thin-lipped smile, "especially since you're a teacher."

He was taken-aback, mind racing for something to sate her current mood...anything. "Perhaps I might have overexerted myself while preparing for the mid-autumn festival martial arts demonstration."

"That's not good to hear, Negi-kun, it's one thing to practice while it's another to stress yourself." She shifted closer to him, "it won't do to have you ill, would it?".

Negi drew back, consciously keeping a distance. "Ye...yeh."

Was this why the students were weary of her?

Her demeanour then changed like a flick of a switch, "good" she beamed, "because we will need you to be in good health for the up-coming school sports day! Guess who your partner is?"

It took him a moment to put the information together which ended with an "eh?"

"We will be partners for the games!" She placed a document in front of him, "here are the events we are to organise; seems we will be seeing each other quite often!"

In light of her recent scary behaviour, Negi's first thoughts were flight responses. Then an idea struck him, "I'm a little new to this so I'm not sure I'm the best man for the job...what about Rui? He should be more familiar with the programs." Negi should feel bad for Rui being the fall guy for this predicament but surprisingly, he wasn't. _Besides, Rui should jump at this chance._

"It's because he is familiar with the games that he's been assigned to be a judge," the blonde teacher chuckled. She stood up to make a move, "no worries, I'll glide you though it...oh and Negi," she turn to glance back at him, her eyes turned into that scary look again, "take care of yourself."

Disturbed, Negi watched her walk away then flipped through the document and baulked at the amount of work needed to be done. "Seeing that you got that assignment, guess I should say welcome to the 'event planning' committee" a voice piqued up to which Negi turned to see Kentaro, the busiest teacher in the staff room, shrugging his shoulders and pointed to his sticky note covered calendar, "hope you have a calendar that will fit everything,"

* * *

Meanwhile, under the teachers' dormitory, the manager Mrs Chidori was doing some cleaning. Not that much was needed to be done as her husband, military discipline ingrained in him, had kept the place in inspection-ready condition. Though the room she's tidying was not frequented by the guests, it would certainly count as the most interesting one of all.

She was used to the weird symbols plastered on a crate here and manuals in foreign languages there; there was once a live tank shell in the middle of the room (she had skipped asking how he got it there and immediately whacked him in the head while loudly telling him to take it away). But what she did not expect was the small silver square ridged box placed neatly in the middle of the work desk with the words "K.C. -S." in her husband's script. Looking at the initials, she would guess it was meant for her.

Gingerly opening the box, least he bobby trapped it again knowing his nature, she found a solid platinum ring with a considerable sized diamond perched between the cushion folds. Her joy and excitement were, however, short lived: she recalled the last time he gifted her something was when she received a pair of flash-bang earrings and a location tracker bracelet...to make it even less sentimental, they were not actually a personal gift from him. But if she could live with those two items on her now, there shouldn't be a problem adding one more to the list.

She lifted the velvet cushion and sure enough, instead of the certification of authenticity for the "diamond", there was a folded note on top of a small relatively thick booklet. She rolled her eyes at his predictability and read the note:

To: K

Personal protection equipment built with B.T. Holds single pulse charge to deflect rounds at or below .45 calibre (generally handguns). Refer to manual for operation and maintenance.

-S

Short, to the point military speak: that was typical of him. But perhaps that was the reason why she liked him in the first place. But it would not hurt to word things more personally, would it?

Sighing, she picked up the manual and saw a partially censored name of her husband's organisation "M████". On seeing the censor, she knew that her husband had gone through the book and should have probably censored everything but the main parts; a quick flip through the booklet confirmed her suspicions. It was a precaution against outsiders reading it but in this reinforced double redundancy secure room, the actions of her husband seemed unnecessary, especially when you consider that she was surrounded by crates containing questionable items.

It's times like these that she wished her husband had not cut short his week-long home leave for an emergency with the Captain so that she can smack him on the head in hopes of instilling romance into his programming.

Well, at least official shore leave for his ship maintenance has been scheduled. It would then be her turn to spend time with him.

* * *

It's been a long day leaving Negi quite mentally drained: Event Planning Committee member Kentaro had went through with him the jargons and main responsibilities of the sports day which were basically anything that were out of scope of the student council like road traffic planning, security and even the teachers' race event. Then, he had a pile of papers to grade and lesson plans to form... the usual mundane teacher stuff.

Despite his fatigue, he had to check on his student who was placed with his master. A mage unable to control their powers is like a kid with a loaded gun primed to misfire. Hopefully Dark Mistress Evangeline knew how to handle this without alarming the other mages in school.

A folder in an arm, walking down the stone road to her cottage in the early evening was a real treat as he admired the homely tranquil ambience. And within it lives the feared vampire who all but ruled the dark ages...It is quite ironic actually when one thinks about it.

Once again he was greeted with silence by the maid from yesterday night whom wordlessly lead him to a familiar room back in his younger days which was empty except for a large snow-globe like feature in the middle. This globe has been enchanted to dilate time of one hour into a day. Perhaps that is just what he needs to recover from his fatigue.

Stepping onto a rune circle, Negi was transported into the globe which happened to be at night with a high full moon and came face to face with the last thing he hoped to face: a hostile Chachazero.

He instinctively ward away a chop by her cleaver with a precision strike to the elbow ball joint which made an audible shattering _Crack!_ His master may not be pleased that he did not hold back against her minion but he knew her parts were replaceable and he did not wish to draw out a long fight with one arm occupied.

There was a pause as she observed her broken arm, "You bastard!" She spat before throwing a fan of knives at him and sprung towards him, the other cleaver poised for a slash. The missiles bounced off the shield Negi threw up while he poised himself, ready to take her on.

He dodged strike after strike, though with ease from his trainings, her signature berserk attacks used with great effect in the massacres during Dark Evangel's heyday meant many a time the blade came so close to slicing into him and nearly ripped into his blazer. An opportunity then presented itself and he kicked forward and scored a hit right under her chin with another crack and she flew back, to the foot of the owner of the globe. When the puppet remained still, he knew that was the end of it.

"Good to see that you can still fight. I was getting concerned that you were getting soft," Evangeline stepped in from behind him and surveyed at the mess before gesturing a maid to retrieve the broken doll. She then walked up to him and brought her right palm across his face, her nails leaving three lines of scratches just breaking into this skin. "Never destroy my minions again."

Negi felt a thin stream of blood flowing down his cheek as he watched her walk back into her villa. Careful not to stain his folder, he took out a napkin and applied pressure on the wound while following her.

The villa was a sight to behold. High ceilings upon white columns create a spacious, airy atmosphere with the place large enough to house hundreds of guests comfortably. Generous rooms, polished marble surfaces with indoor pools and a small army of puppet maids made it clear it was not a place for the common people. The sweet saltiness of sea that stretched over the horizon far below added to the feeling of luxury while the property effectively had seaside views from all angles.

Negi followed Evangeline to the place where she once had dinner with him next to an indoor infinity pool looking out to the bright full moon. The ethereal effect of the moonlight on her milky white skin with a gentle breeze blew created an illusion of peace as her long flowing hair made it seem that her earlier aggression towards him did not happen at all. Not intending to antagonise her, he took a sit at the table and waited for a moment. Silence stretched till a maid came in and placed a tray with an envelope, a small ceramic container and a plate holding some very small items onto the table before smartly stepping back into a waiting position.

"Damn, you fool... Now I have to fix her up." He knew that she could have punctuated her line with another strike at him but she might have known that he would be there for the night and decided otherwise. "she was stationed there in case your student rouses and decides to make a run for it."

Negi apologised and said nothing else. Perhaps he just wanted to get some rest and did not want to argue with her now. He asked about her ward's well-being and found her still in relatively stable condition. However, with the random build up and expulsion of energy as a prospect, he knew that Evangeline was being prudent in her decision to place the untrained mage in an controlled environment albeit not long ago as Evangeline explained that there was something they had to do before allowing Yuki into the enchanted globe.

"If what you said about our young lady here working with weird technology was true, I suspected that she might be traced so right after you left I brought her around a few places to confuse her trackers while searching her and sure enough, I found this." Off the plate on the tray, Evangeline picked up what looked like half a thin pill no larger than a small coin, "this was at the base of her nape and had Chahazero to take it for a trip around town before breaking it; You got careless bringing her here without making sure of these things."

She let her words sink in and her lips twist into a small smirk when Negi realised the danger he unwittingly exposed his benefactor to with what she just said. "Fortunately for you, I managed to contact hacker girl to look into this and she told me that all that happened last night will be wiped out from all records." She then nodded to the envelope on the tray, "give her a call, I don't care for her jargons and work." Negi paused for a moment and realised who exactly Evangeline was referring to.

Damn. Negi turned away to look out to the horizon, ashamed that he had not thought of those precautions and mentally berate himself. It was such an amateur mistake and he should have thought of that! "You'll get over it." He heard right before he felt a sting at his fresh cheek wounds.

He tensed for a moment from the unexpected jolt before turning his attention to see his master reaching up to him with two out-stretched fingers covered in some balm. She was leaning forward and her eyes were resolute, "Hold still." It was a command and so he complied. She took her time to rub in the medicine into the wound, making Negi confused as to why she was doing it but appreciated the gesture either way. Satisfied with the fresh cuts, she dabbed her fingers for a little more balm and reached further in to treat an older scar...to which Negi drew away. She frowned at his action, "What?"

"I wish to leave it." His tone was firm. That scar was initially a reminder to him not to be caught up in the thoughts of his father and forget the people around him. However, he broke that promise when he dropped everything and left with the loss of Asuna. During his journeys, he would touch the uneven surface when things got rough and allowed the guilt of hypocrisy and failing his promise well up within him as a morbid reminder not to allow it to happen again.

Evangeline, however, saw it differently. "You got it during the tournament, didn't you?" She placed the balm aside and leaned in seriously her tone deepening into a growl, "She did that to you, didn't she? Is that what it is? A memento?"

Back then, if Negi had known what she was really concerned about, or what his answer will have caused, he may have answered differently.

* * *

In the deep underground bunker where a paramilitary organisation based their operations and research against subjects they deemed un-naturals, a Intel operative was preparing to archive new information they received 24 hours ago as per organisation policy.

The information gathered from worldwide were in terms of terabytes worth of data which were intricately networked with other files to allow convenient intel retrieval: from satellite imagery of resolution that could see the hairs on the back of a person's hand linking to the observations and calculations by teams of analysts. Once archived these data will be double-quadruple encrypted so that any unauthorised drawing of files will render them into gibberish. Then, as part of security protocols, the archives were isolated from internal and external networks making hacking next to impossible.

However, due to the huge amount of data, there was vulnerability during the uploading where there is a cross over from the network computer to isolation and it fell onto the operative to cross-check the sizes of each folder down to the smallest bit to ensure there were no parasite viruses riding on the data packets. It was his job to run through these packets through an in-house antivirus program before upload just to be safe and look into discrepancies. Boring as his job sounds, the operative was paid well, knowing every trick saboteurs and hackers might do. As his shift winded down, he rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

As the operative went down the list of data packets, there was small twitch on one of the file sizes at the bottom of his secondary workstation screen that made him double take. He could have sworn the numbers went up. He immediately crossed referenced the folder size with his list and found the figures to be right.

He brought his full attention to the folder in question and scanned for discrepancies while his tracing program searched for recent accesses or modifications. None was found and the last modification made was by the lead researcher for archive approval. He dismissed his worry as a mistake on his part. Still, he ran the antivirus program just to be sure. The folder was eventually cleared and he dutifully uploaded the folder.

However, something was nagging at him that he just could not explain, so he decided to check the new addition to the archive by opening a random file titled "Operative Yuki movement". When it did open, it was not the map and routing that he expected and he was left staring in wide-eyed horror. That was when movement on the archive list secondary screen caught his attention where he noticed the thumbnail had changed...then the files above and below it on the list changed to the same thumbnail, then the other two files before and after followed, then two files before and after them and so on like a domino effect in accelerating speed.

"Uh oh," the operative swore under his breath and immediately vacated his seat to dig into the cables to pull the plug on the archive and workstation in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation.

The last thing on the screen that displayed the last opened file was a huge cartoonish paw mark with a signature at the end: "-Chiu"

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! Polls are still up and I'm thinking of doing a side story project like the 3 minutes series again. Oh muse, how you work in mysterious ways.


End file.
